HDN : The Last Ancient
by Authorian - Shade of Aletheia
Summary: An amnesiac boy with his two unusual friends arrived in Gamindustri because something happened on their world. What will happen when he learned the truth about his past that can change the fate of Hyperdimension? Can he prevent that happen or he will repeat the same mistake again?
1. A journey for an amnesiac boy

_**Hello everyone, this is my first HDN fanfic and to be honest, I never play any of HDN games so I don't know if this story will be good like other people. So before I write this I just read a lot of HDN fanfic and watch the game walkthrough at Youtube.**_

 _ **Note: I'm editing this chapter to changing it to 3rd POV.**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC.**_

* * *

 _ **-Time Rift-**_

Two figures floating over a boy who fainted. One of it wearing a simple black dress with long black hair and one black wing on her left. While the other one wearing the opposite color, a simple white dress with long white hair and one white wing on her right. The figures are on some of 'Time rift' while the boy still in an unconscious state the two figures is talking with each other.

"...did we really do the right thing?" The white one asks with a worry looks on its face.

"...Of course... he suffers too much... He really deserves a second chance for his life." The black one replied with a serious tone.

"But... this will bring another tragedy. Even if he is different from the rest of its race... he still one of them. If anyone knows this... he will suffer more."

"I know, but I can't stand it when he dies like that. He deserves a happiness, not sorrow. That why we erased most of his memory and seal his powers."

"Agreed... this boy is too kind for his own good."

"That's why this time we must protect him. I know he probably does the same mistake again, but it can't be helped. At least this time we must make sure that he doesn't sacrifice his life too much."

"Yes... that's the only thing we can do after all. Looks like we here..."

"Yeah...let's do our best then..."

The white one nod it heads and starts to glowing and disappear into a ball of light. While the other one followed it action and become a ball of dark. The two of them start to go into the boy body and unite with him.

When the two of them completely inside the boy body the place suddenly becomes bright and the boy is swallowed by the light. Sending the boy to an unknown location and time. This is a start for his journey.

 **-Virtua Forest-**

In the middle of a forest in Planeptune, there's a figure who now lying unconscious. Yes, this is the boy from before. He has a black hair but with white on the sides, blue eye on the right and red on the other side. He wearing a ripped white battle robe with a black line as decoration, gray pants, and black boots. And he also wears a necklace that has two wings with white and black color.

After a few moments later he finally awake and scanning the area.

"Where is this? And why my clothes ripped up? Did I get attacked by something?"

Suddenly there are some voices that echoed in his head.

Voice 1: So, you're finally awake. That's good I thought you'll faint until the night comes."

"Huh? Who are you? And where are you?" He said while start to look around the area."

Voice 2: Don't worry we are your friends and we live inside your body so you can stop looking around now."

"Umm... Okay. Can I see you? I'm kinda curious about the one who lives inside my body."

Voice 1: Of course. Just wait for a second okay?"

"Okay!"

Suddenly his body starts to glow and then two figures appear before him. One who wearing a white dress and white wings. And the other one who wearing a black dress and black wings.

White one: "Tadaa~ We are the one who lives inside you."

Black one: "Stop doing stupid things like that."

"H-Hello, who are you?"

White one: "Eh!? You didn't remember us?"

Black one: "Looks like we overdid it a little. Well, that's okay I guess."

White one: "Okay then. My name is Kotone Ainsworth as you can see I'm a light spirit or a light goddess spirit to be exact."

Black one: "And my name is Kurokami Satania I'm the opposite from her I'm a dark goddess spirit. And your name?"

"My name? My name is... Huh? I can't remember it."

Kuro: "Okay, we really overdid it."

Kotone: "I got an idea! How about you make a new name?"

"O-Okay then, let me think..."

The boy starts to look around again probably to gain some ideas for his new name. After a while, he starts to look toward Kotone and Kurokami. While the both of them is confused the boy just start smiling at them.

"Okay! I think from now on my name is... Shade!"

Kuro: "Shade huh? You mean like a shadow?"

"Yep! But I think Shade is a perfect name for me!"

Kotone: "Can I ask why you choose that name?"

"Sure! That's because it resembles both of you. When the light and darkness meet with each other they'll make a shadow right? So I assume that the shadow is me because you said you live in my body right?"

After hearing that the two spirits start smiling at him.

Kotone: "Yes that's a good name for you Shade."

"Hehe thanks."

Kuro: "Now we need to find a place for you to get some treatment or fixed up actually. You better get moving now Shade."

"Okay!"

The two spirits start to glow and back to his body again. After that Shade proceed to explore the forest and find someplace or someone that can help him.

* * *

After a while walking, he seemed ended at some grass field. And there's a weird looking creature who starts approaching him.

"Huh? What is this?"

He starts to observe the creature and it looks like it was some blue slime with a dog nose and ears attached to it. Yes, this is a Dogoo.

*Bark!"

"I see! This is some kind of dog!"

Kuro: "I don't think you should let your guard down now Shade."

Kotone: "Yes, there's a chance this is a monster."

"Really? But it looks so funny and cu-"

 ***Thwack!***

Suddenly the Dogoo is attacking him and make him fall onto his back.

Kuro: "Well... He still an idiot after all."

Kotone: "Shade are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine... Just get a little surprised."

Kuro: "Good, now focus your power to your hand and summon your sword."

"That's sounds kinda hard. ...Like this?"

Kotone: "Now starts to imagine your sword. Don't worry I'm sure you can do it."

"O-Okay then here I go."

After doing what as he told suddenly a katana starts to appear on his hand. It has a black handle with white ornament and has wing image on the blade. But also it's a bit damaged like his clothes.

"Well then, take this!"

He then starts to slash that dogoo a few times. After that, the dogoo starts to disappear into some cubical thing.

"Okay, that's weird."

Kuro: "It's looks like your skill kinda rusted now."

"Well, I just need some practice right? Oh yeah, and why I look like I was beaten up by something? All my clothes and my sword is all damaged."

Kotone: "Oh don't worry about it. You just fell from a high place then you hit some trees when you near the grounds. I'm sure those branches is the one who did that."

"I see. Well, let's move forward then."

After a while walking finally he see a town not too far away from him. Yes, this is Planeptune and he starts walking toward it.

"I have a bad feeling about something. Like someone or something is following me right now."

Kuro: "Well, you're not wrong about that. Look behind you."

Suddenly a horde of Dogoos appears behind him. And it looks like they not very happy to see him now.

"If it comes to this I just use a special skill!"

Kotone: "Ohh! What is it?"

"Look around for an opening and then... RUN!" He then started to run with a horde of dogoos starts chasing behind him.

Kuro: "That's not a skill you stupid!"

Unfortunately just after a few minutes running he suddenly tripped and make a comical landing.

"Ugh... Why I suddenly tripped to air anyways?"

Just when he wants to get up three dogoos is start to jump at him and of course he tries to defend himself in that position. Just about the dogoos nearly hit him-

 **SLASH!**

a figure appears in front of him and eliminates them.

Are you okay?" The figure said while giving her hand to help him stand up.

"Y-yes, thank you." The boy said while to take her hand and examine the figure. It's a girl with a long light brown hair with a leaf hairclip and she wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. And she wears a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing.

"My name is IF. I want to give you a proper introduction but I think that must wait until these dogoos is eliminated first. Can you fight?" IF said.

"Yeah, I think I can. But I think it's kinda hard for me."

"Don't worry I'll cover you. Just stay safe and don't push yourself ok?"

"O-ok!"

After that Shade and IF starts to defend themselves from the dogoos. Shade mostly just stay on defense while IF is the one who eliminates most of them. After a while, all the dogoos is all eliminated.

"S-so tired..." Shade said while starts to sit near a tree.

"I suppose you did a good job. Like I said before my name is IF the Windwalker of gamindustri. It's nice to meet you." IF said while sitting near him.

"My name is Shade. And sorry but I don't know where is this."

"So you're not from Planeptune?"

"No. I mean not from anywhere, I just wake up in the middle of the forest and I can't seem to remember anything."

"Hmm... so you mean you lost your memory then." The boy nod "Are you remember what happened to you? Because no way dogoos would make your outfit and weapon damaged like that."

"Sorry, I don't"

"Well, that can't be helped then. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure my friend can treat you with your wounds."

"Eh? Is that okay? I mean I don't want to burden you and your friend miss IF."

"Just IF is fine and sure don't worry about it. She will glad to be able to help you. After all, she's a nurse."

"Okay, then I will accept your offer. Thank you." He said while smiling at her.

"Don't mention it. Can you stand? Here I let you a hand."

"Hehe sorry."

"Let's go then. To Planeptune."

"Okay!"

With that Shade and IF starts walking toward Planeptune.

* * *

 ** _This is it for now and if you read this story I will really grateful if you leave some review, critics, etc. Because I don't know too well to write a story with OC in it and to write a battle scene. I will watch more HDN walkthrough now and until next time then. Ciao~_**


	2. New look and a weird dream

_**Hello everyone this is the chapter 2 for this story. Sorry that I haven't made any dialogues for the goddess because they personality is... unique for me (especially Neptune) but they will make their appearance in the next chapter.**_

 _ **AIYF : Thanks and sorry I always make that mistakes m(_ _)m. But now I ask for someone help to beta read this chapter and here is the result.**_

 _ **MiddonaitoShi : Thank you I need to watch the game walkthrough for 1 hours or more (I think) for this :D And thank you for beta-read and fixing my errors on my story you really helped me a lot. And sorry for a lot of mistakes that I made hehe :D**_

 _ **Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own any HDN characters, games etc. I only own this story and my OC.**_

* * *

Shade POV

After that, IF escorted me to Planeptune. When we reached the city, IF and I made our way to her friend's home, I think it just took us 25 minutes to finally reach our destination.

When we reached her friend's home, IF went up to knock on the door. We waited for a little while until the door finally opens, revealing a girl. Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges, worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and unattached sleeves and matching style boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"Hello, Iffy! Welcome back- ah! What happened to him? Is this your friend Iffy?" The girl said.

"Hi, Compa. Actually, we just met a while ago in Virtua Forest. He nearly got beaten up by a horde of dogoos before, so I decide to help him." IF explained.

"Hello, my name is Shade. Nice to meet you." I said while bow to her.

"Hello, Shade! My name is Compa, now please come with me!" Compa said while pulling me inside her home. "How about you, Iffy?"

"I'll report my quest to the Guild first. Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Okay! Now Shade, come here!"

"W-wait I can still walk just fine!"

After a few minutes struggling finally we reach Compa's bedroom. I just noticed that Compa's home is adorned with cream-colored walls and a white ceiling with many decorations. I sit on her bed (because Compa told me so) while she bought a med-kit pack with a lot of bandages.

"Okay, now Shade, please remove your clothes so that I can take care of your wounds."

"Ok." I said while start to remove my battle robe.

She then let out a soft gasp after looking at my body, "Oh my! What happened to you!? You have so many wounds and most of them are still bleeding!"

"Eh!? Really? But I didn't notice it."

"How can you not notice it?! Now please don't move and let me treat you."

"O-ok."

After that, Compa began to treat my wounds, cleaning them so that they won't get infected. A few minutes later she began to bandage my body.

"Uh... Miss Compa, isn't this a bit too... tight?" I said in a rather soft tone, really hurting by the fact that she's slowly turning my whole body into almost like a mummy.

"I don't want this to come off while you're walking! Now if I do this..."

"AGHHH!"

Meanwhile...

* * *

3rd Person POV

IF, just finished reporting her quest, starts walking back to Compa's home. "Hmm... maybe I'll buy him some clothes. He can't wear those ripped clothes forever right?"

A bit of thinking later, she decides to take a little detour before going back.

After a few minutes, shopping for some clothes, she finally arrived at her friend's home again. A few knocks later, Compa finally opens the door for her.

"Hey, Compa, how's his condition right now?"

"He's just fine now. And he's resting in my room right now. Oh, what is that Iffy?"

"Just something that he can wear. I'll check him then."

"Okay! Then I'll make some food then. I'm sure he must be hungry."

With that, Compa made her way to the kitchen while IF went to her friend's bedroom. When she opened the door, her vision is welcomed by a nearly mummified figure on the bed with a peace sign on his hand.

The brown-haired Agent couldn't help but sigh, "Oh… Compa..." IF muttered while searching for a scissor to free Shade from Compa's 'overused' bandages.

"*gasp* W-where am I? I was sure that I was heading towards the light…." He said while trying to get up.

"You're in Compa's house right now and by any means please don't try to head towards the light next time..."

Finally seeing the girl who 'saved' his life, Shade exclaimed, "Ah, IF! Welcome back. How was your errand?"

"Well, nothing special. Oh, that reminds me… I bought you some clothes. Here, try it." IF said while giving him a bag of clothes.

"Thank you, IF. You're really kind, I'll repay your kindness somehow."

"Don't mention it. If you're done changing, meet me at the living room. Compa is making you some food."

Shade nodded, "Okay!"

Then, Shade began to hear familiar voices. Kotone's and Kuro's.

Kotone: "She's really a kind girl."

Kuro: "Yeah, you're lucky you got to meet her. She even buys you clothes."

"Yeah, I think a 'thank you' is not gonna be enough. I owe her my life after all."

Kuro: "Aren't you a bit exaggerating?"

"Of course not. I'm willing to sacrifice my life to people who are precious to me...

Just then, something sparked inside the boy's mind. Something… nostalgic… but the sudden flash was just a quick and temporary one. Shade ruffled his hair.

"Huh? I think I remembered something."

Kotone: "R-really? What was it?"

"... I don't know. I could've sworn my memories came back a little a while ago..."

Kuro: "Well, don't push yourself. How about you try your new clothes first?"

"Oh, that's right! Thanks, Kuro-san!"

Kuro: "Sure."

…

…

...

Kotone: "Hey, Kurokami..."

Kuro "...yeah. I know..."

After a few minutes of changing, Shade decides to take a look at his new appearance on Compa's mirror. Now he is wearing a gray T-Shirt, black jeans and white and black sneakers. He also wears a dark blue unzipped hoodie with his necklace's symbol on the back. Of course, he didn't forget to wear his necklace.

"Whoa! This is so cool! I'll go to the living room then, my stomach is starting to make some sounds." Shade told himself, rubbing his tummy in the process.

After he reached the living room, Shade made his may to the sofa near IF who was just playing with her phone. She notices Shade sitting beside her.

"You look great. Do you like it?"

"Yup! Really, thank you IF! By the way, what is that?"

"It's a cellphone. Don't tell me you never saw this before..."

"Yeah. To be honest, there are a lot of things that are new to me here."

"Okay, I'll explain it later. But I think it will be best if we ask Histoire too."

"Histoire?"

"Yeah, she's the Oracle for Planeptune and she knows a lot of things. So it will be faster if we ask for her help, but I'll tell you a few common things here while we wait for Compa to finish cooking."

"Okay."

Over the next 20 minutes, IF began explaining the Gamindustri landmass, the Goddess and some of her adventures to Shade. Finally, Compa finished cooking and bought curry for the three of them. They eat peacefully while having a little chat.

"As usual, you always make the best food here Compa." Said IF

"Hehe, thank you Iffy. How about you, Shady?"

"This is delicious! I think I remember something from this food..."

"Really? Is your memory starting to coming back?"

"I'm not really sure... I just think I've eaten something like this before but I still can't remember it."

"So you lost your memory, Shady?"

IF answered the question, "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you Compa. When I met him before, he didn't know anything about Gamindustri. I think he got an amnesia like Neptune before."

"Aww, that's too bad. But don't worry we'll help you to find your memory back, Shady!" Compa assured the boy. Shade smiled a bit.

"Thank you! I'm really grateful for your help. Oh yeah, I just noticed, why do you call me Shady?"

"That's a nickname for you, Shady."

"Okay, then that's cool."

"Then let's rest for now. Tomorrow, we go to the Basilicom and ask Histoire for her help."

"Okay!"

With that, the three of them started to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile on Planeptune's Sharicite room-**

A little fairy began to float towards the Sharicite that uncommonly shone brightly. Yes, this is Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune.

"What happened? Why is the Share crystal glowing so suddenly? Neptune and Nepgear didn't do any work for a week. Is something going to happen?"

* * *

 **\- ? -**

A boy with brown hair is crying over a dead body lying near him. He was covered in blood... and he was trying to wake the dead body... even if he already knew it was useless...

"...w-why...? You did that... for me...? E-even though I was the one... supposed to die... not you… Sensei, please wake up! I-I beg you... Sensei... Wahhhh!"

…

…

…

* * *

 **-Compa's House-**

"*gasp* W-what was that...?" Shade jolted from his sleep. He was sleeping on the couch in the living room wearing his yesterday attire but without his hoodie. "Was that... a dream? Or was that... a memory? Then again, was that person... me?"

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Okay as usual if you read this story I will really grateful if you leave some review, critics, etc. Because I'm still a newbie after all :) I will watch the game walkthrough again. Until next time, Ciao~**_


	3. Meeting with the Goddess

**_Hello everyone sorry for the late update. It because I got a little busy and sick at the same time -_- but at least now I'm fully recovered and can start to write again. And thank you as always to MiddonaitoShi for_** ** _beta read my story and fixing my mistakes._**

 ** _The-Flame-lord617 : Thanks for your suggestion I'll try to do that and meet your expectation ( I hope )_**

 ** _joanjoanleonar : Thanks for your suggestion too and for liking my story :D Understood I'll try to do more HDN stuff and try to make a harem for him (and I will watch a lot of harem anime!). I already have some plan to make a little tragedy for this story and yeah I'll try to shorter the words, thanks for reminding me :D And for your question why my OC name is Shade it because... that was my IGN for my most characters in my online games... yes just that XD_**

 ** _And please enjoy this chapter m(_ _)m_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I don't own any of HDN characters, games etc. I only own this story and my OC_**

Kuro: How can I forget this!? He will regain his memories sooner or later because I forgot to take away his necklace!

Kotone: Well what is done cannot be undone. We can't just take away his necklace right now.

Kuro: ...yeah, you're right. That will just make him suspicious about our actions if we do that.

Kotone: Do you think... he will hate us? I mean we tried to hide the truth and we're always lying to him about it.

Kuro: I don't know, maybe he will hate us for this... then again I hope he won't.

Kotone: All we can do now is just wait until it's the right time...

Kuro: Yeah...

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Histoire, floating in the middle of the room, is waiting for Neptune and Nepgear to come back from questing. Actually, she is waiting for all of the goddesses because they happened to be here when she forced Neptune to go do some quest.

A few moments later, the goddesses finally come back and they reverted their transformation as soon as they landed. Noire and Blanc looked really pissed with something.

"Histoire! What is the meaning of this!? Why and how did Neptune and Nepgear suddenly become so strong!?" Noire complained while dragging Neptune to Histoire.

"Yes, how can she beat up a pack of ancient dragons so easily!? You better not be hiding anything from us!" Blanc said while threatening Neptune with her hammer.

"Oh come on, you guys! I mean I'm the main character! The author didn't even put me in the previous chapter so maybe this is the compensation for that. He made me so OP in this story." Neptune said proudly.

"Even if you say that Neptune, we won't actually believe that. There must be some explanation for this. Histoire, we demand an explanation." Vert said while trying to stay calm.

"P-please calm down all of you!" Histoire pleaded but they didn't hear her because Neptune made the other goddesses angry. Next thing that happened in that room was a sudden chaos. Seeing this won't be settled soon, the candidates decide to go to Nepgear's room and play some game while waiting for them to finish.

In that moment Histoire knew she had the biggest headache she ever had.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Shade, IF and Compa is in the town and currently made their way to basilicom. The journey is peaceful until they reached the main plaza. The place swarmed with so much advanced technology that it made Shade question IF and Compa along the way while getting freaked out when they used the elevator to reach the top of the Basilicom.

"Historie, are you he-"

When IF opened the door that led to the Basilcom's living room, she was left in utter surprise. The room became really messy all of a sudden. IF knew that meant the goddesses had a sort of argument or maybe just Neptune made Histoire lose her patience that the fairy went berserk. "Whoa, did this place get hit by a cyclone or something? Hello…! Anyone here?"

After waiting for responses, finally a fairy figure floated toward them. She has medium length blonde hair in two pigtails with a purple and white headdress adorned atop her head. She wears what seemed to be a purple graduate gown along with designs that had orange coloring, a white folded down collar and a green tie around her neck. "Ah! Hello IF, Compa and... who is this boy?"

"His name is Shade. We came here because we wanted to ask for your help."

After that, IF explained all of yesterday's events to Histoire. They settled in the kitchen because it was the only place that was still untouched by the raging goddesses.

"By the way what just happened here?"

"Well, Neptune has teased the other goddesses because she and Nepgear somehow became very strong. This may have happened because the sharicite glowed very brightly yesterday without any reason."

"How can that be? Neptune and Nepgear weren't doing any Quests recently, right?"

"I don't know so I want you two to investigate it. For now, we must find all the goddess and make them come to Sharicite room. And Shade, do you want to come too?"

"Okay, I-"

Suddenly, the two voices inside Shade's head spoke up.

Kuro: "Wait, don't go with them."

Kotone: "There something that we need to tell you first."

"...actually I'll wait here. I still need to calm down because of that... elevator… thing."

"Alright, if you want something, just take it from the refrigerator over there. You two, let's go find Neptune and the others."

"Don't worry, we won't take long."

"Just eat something while you wait for us, Shady!"

The boy nodded, "Okay!"

When they were finally alone, Shade decided to respond to Kuro and Kotone.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

Kuro: "You may have noticed that this is the place where the goddesses live. We already told you before that we are goddess spirits, so I assume you noticed that we have some sort of bond with them."

"Yes, that's right. Why are you living in my body in the first place? It's making me confused."

Kotone: "Let's drop that topic for now since we still don't know the answer, but by any means necessary, please don't reveal us to anyone. That will make it more complicated and we don't want that to happen."

Kuro: "We hope you understand, Shade. That's all we want to tell you for now."

"Hmm... Okay then… Don't worry, I'll stay quiet about this."

Kotone: "Thank you."

With that, the communication ended. Shade began to look around the room. "Hmm... maybe I'll tidy up the room a bit. I'll ask miss Histoire to help me so that I can help her too with something else. And I forgot to ask... what is a refrigerator?"

Putting the question out of his mind temporarily, he starts to clean the mess that the goddesses made.

 **30 Minutes Later**

The others have come back from the Sharicite room and now they stepped inside the cleaned up living room with Shade sleeping on the couch

"Did Shade clean up all the mess? He didn't need to clean the mess that Neptune made," Histoire said while floating towards him.

"Nepu! Who is this boy!? Don't tell me he's the one who'll take my position as the main character here!?" Neptune yelled while pointing at the sleeping figure, afterwards, she gets a karate chop from IF.

"Nep, stop that. I already told you about him a while ago, didn't I? By the way where did the other goddesses go?"

"Everyone said they will investigate the source of our power, so they already left," said Nepgear

Because the ruckus that Neptune made, Shade started to wake up from his nap. After Shade had fully regained awareness, IF and Histoire started to explain to Neptune and Nepgear the reason why Shade came to the Basilicom.

"Like IF and miss Histoire said before, my name is Shade. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Alright Shade, my name is Neptune! I'm the goddess of Planeptune and the main character here! And worry not this lil' ol' Nepper will teach everything you'll need to know about Gamindustri," the purple goddess proclaimed. She has- Wait, you know what… You already know her appearance, so I don't think I need to describe it for you again.

"Hey! What the hell are you trying to pull, author!? I didn't even get the chance to appear on the first and second chapters and now, you do this to me!?"

 ** _W-what!? You heard me?! H-how- Wait, what are you doing here and how did-_**

"I don't want to hear anything! Take this! 32bit Megablade!"

 ** _W-w-wait! Time out! AHHH! *BOOM*_**

Please wait a moment...

...Okay, like I said before, this is Neptune. Her appearance consists of purple hair with a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit has pale, ice blue and light lilac accents, as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling two USB cord plugs. Around her neck, she wears a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and she also wears blue and white striped stockings. "And this is my little sister Nep. Jr."

"Hello Shade, my name is Nepgear. It's nice to meet you," The other purple haired girl says. This is Nepgear, Neptune's ol- oops, younger sister. She wears a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes, a white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking, while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt-like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. "Oh and don't worry I'll help you too so don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

"That reminds me, Shade can I borrow your weapon for a while?" IF asked the boy.

Nodding, he summons his sword and gives it to IF. "What are you going to do with it, IF?"

"I just want to repair it for you, since if you use this in battle, no doubt it'll break, so please listen to Histoire and Gear seriously okay? And don't let Nep make you play a game for a whole day."

"Nepu! Iffy, that's mean!"

"When your weapon is fully repaired, I want to teach you about the Guild. I'm sure you'll love it."

The boy nods again, "Alright I understand, thank you IF."

"Good, I'll take my leave then. Bye."

"Wait Iffy! I'm going back as well. Bye-bye, Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, Histy, and Shady be a good boy ok?" Compa added in while tagging along.

"Okay."

With that, the two Makers left the Basilicom. Neptune starts to drag Shade into the thing she's a scholar of: 'gaming knowledge', in a swift motion. Unfortunately, Histoire notices this and starts to lecture her. This leaves only Nepgear to teach Shade while waiting for Histoire to finish her lecture.

"Okay, Shade is there something you want to ask me?"

"Hmm... then, how are there people inside that rectangle thing?" he asked while pointing at the TV.

"Ehh? You really don't know a TV? O-okay it's because-"

Nepgear starts to explain what Shade asks her, most of his questions were basic knowledge that every person should have know. Nepgear knows it's going to be a long day for her.

 **-Virtua Forest-**

A cloaked figure walks through the forest and eliminates all the monsters that block its way with a greatsword, leaving nothing alive.

"I can feel his power here. There is no doubt that he was here before. Ahahaha! Yes... finally... I finally found him. Soon when we reunite… all the goddesses will..."

The cloaked figure stabs her sword into the ground.

"…Die."

 ** _Okay as usual feel free to give me some reviews, critics, suggestions etc. I'll really grateful if you do that. Until next time then, Ciao~_**


	4. Just an usual day at Planeptune

**_Hello, everyone! Finally, I can update a new chapter because I've been really busy here lately. Anyways, thanks to Ghost 501 for beta read my story :) And I can feel I make my past mistakes again (I even rewrite this three times) so, I'm sorry._**

 ** _Ance & Unknown Instinct: Thank you for following my story I hope I can make this story more interesting for you. I must thank my friend because Kurokami and Kotone name is from them (Because I don't know a good name for that two) And yeah I'll stop explaining their appearance again in the future thank you for the suggestion. As for the main problem... I never thought of that. Like seriously you're the first one who mentioned it to me O_O_**

 ** _Anyways please enjoy this chapter :D_**

 ** _*Note: I'm really sorry if I offended some people with my joke. I really didn't mean that on purpose so if you want me to change it just please give me PM or just leave it at review section. Thanks for Ance who mention it to me I'm really grateful. ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of HDN games, characters etc. I only own this story and my OC._**

* * *

 **-?-**

A man and a little boy sat under a sakura tree, resting after their training.

"Hey, don't tell me you're already tired just from that?" The man said, patting the boy's head.

"O-Of course not! I can still continue training! If I stop now, I can't protect everyone like you, sensei!"

"Haha, yeah I know. You're too stubborn for your own good," He pulled out a necklace from his pocket, "Here, I nearly forgot today is your birthday."

"Whoa! Thank you, sensei! This is so cool! Ah..." The boy went quiet. His expression changed from one of happiness to depression.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"N-no... it just that... Is this really okay? I mean I'm not even from here... When you found me, you told me that I was kidnapped, right?"

"So what? That doesn't mean that I must abandon you."

"It just that... you're too kind to me. I don't know if I deserve your kindness. Are you sure it was the best decision to save me back then?"

He sighed, "Listen now. It's doesn't matter where you come from, your gender, age, race or anything like that. What really matters is this: if someone needs help, the right thing to do is to help them. Understand?" He said. After receiving a silent response from his pupil, he looked at him, "Stop making that face and hear my words. There are no perfect decisions in this world. But if you always follow your heart, you won't have any regrets in your life."

"Just follow... my heart?"

"Yes, you can do that right?"

"...Yeah, I promise I won't disappoint you, sensei!"

"Good. Now, let's continue training."

"Yes!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

"...that dream. Was that one of my memories?"

Shade had been sleeping in the guest room. After waking up, he was to prepare for Histoire's lesson in the living room,"...Just follow my heart? ...Maybe I must do that too." He mumbles to himself.

With his decision made, he takes bath and tidies up the place before going out to the living room.

Nepgear was walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast when she notices Shade, "Oh, good morning, Shade. Did you sleep well?"

The boy nods, "Yes, thank you. Is there something that I can help with?"

"Oh no, it's ok. I'm just going to make breakfast. I can teach you how if you want."

"Okay."

As the enter the space, Nepgear teaches him about the kitchen and basic recipes. A few minutes later, the breakfast was done and they start to prepare the table.

"Thank you for your help, Shade. Now, we just need to bring some pudding for Neptune."

"No problem, I glad to he-whoahh!" He slips and hits his head on the shelf.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you alright?"

"Hehe sorry. I'm a little clumsy. Eh!? Watch out!"

A bag of flour starts to fall toward Nepgear. Quickly, Shade pushes her out of the way. However, he was the one to get smashed by the flour in her place.

"Gahh!" He yells, landing on the floor.

"Shade, are okay!?"

"D-don't worry." He coughs, getting back up, "I'm all white! I mean, I'm alright!"

"Thank goodness. And thank you for saving me like that. Are you sure you okay?"

The boy nods, smiling. "Of course! Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Though, I think I'll take another bath. I'm gonna be back soon!" He runs back to his room, leaving Nepgear alone in the kitchen.

"He's really kind... and cheerful too, just like Neptune. I wonder if he was like that before he became an amnesiac."

Just then Histoire floats into the kitchen and notices the half empty bag of flour near her, "Nepgear are you alright? I heard something fall in here."

"Ah! Don't worry, Histoire. I'm fine. Shade saved me from that but he got hit instead. He said he's fine though and is now taking a bath."

"I'm glad to hear that, but are sure you're okay Nepgear? Your face is a little red."

"E-eh!? I-I'm fine! Well, I'll go wake up Neptune then!" She says, running to her sister's room and leaving Histoire confused.

"Well, at least everyone is alright. I must thank Shade later. He really is a kind boy."

After they ate breakfast, Neptune plays a game. The rest of the day goes by peacefully. Histoire teaches Shade a few things and Neptune tries to make her stop their study season so that she can play with Shade. After many attempts, Histoire kicks her out and tells her to do some quests. Of course, Nepgear accompanies her.

 **-Planeptune Outskirt-**

"Boo...Histy sure gives him a hard time. She's too strict with her study thing. What if he ends up like Noire and won't play with me!?"

"Don't worry Neptune I'm sure he will play with you after Histoire gives him enough lessons."

"I know but still... How about I kidnap him from Histy later!?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Let's just finish this quest and ask Histoire to let him rest for the remainder of today so that he can play with you, Neptune."

"You're right, Nep. Jr! And with our power, this quest will be finished in a flash!" A pillar of light forms around Neptune as she transforms into Purple Heart, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go " She says, racing off.

"Y-yes." Nepgear transforms and follows.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Okay, I think it's enough for now. I hope you can understand and use what I have taught you." Histoire finishes.

"Thank you, Miss Histoire. If you don't mind, can I try to cook something? Lady Nepgear already taught me some recipes and I want to try them."

"Well I think it's okay. Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt, especially after saving Nepgear this morning."

"Hehe, but that was my fault. I slipped and made that bag fall. Don't worry, I promise to be more careful."

"Well then, if you need me, I'll be in the office. Good luck."

"Okay! Now then what should I cook?"

After thinking for a while, he decides to make milk pudding. Hopefully, he wouldn't slip again.

 **-Later That Evening-**

Neptune and Nepgear finally return to the Basilicom from the quests and revert back to their human selves.

"Wahhh... I'm beat! How come they suddenly have so many quests that need to be completed right away!? Ugh... I need some pudding to replenish my energy..."

"I don't expect it either, but at least we helped a lot of people."

At that moment, Shade comes out from the kitchen and brings a tray full of milk pudding, "Ah, you two are finally back. Good job with the quest today. I made this pudding a while ago. I hope it tastes good. This is my first time cooking something." He says while placing the stack of pudding on the table.

Without warning, Neptune eats it as fast as she can, "Pudding! Whoa, you're a lifesaver Shade!" She says as she devours most of it.

Nepgear takes one cup from the tray and tastes it too. Surprisingly, it was really good, even in comparison to her own, "Oh, my goddness! This is really tasty! The sweetness and texture are so perfect! You really are good at cooking Shade."

"Thank you for your praise. I'm so glad that I can make it without any problem."

"You're really can be a great cook, Shady! Maybe even a great husband too! I hope you don't mind if I marry you right now!" Neptune says, hugging his right arm.

"Umm... thank you, I guess? I don't really get the meaning of the last part, though."

"W-well don't mind it, for now, Shade. I think I'll cook dinner now." Nepgear says, heading to the kitchen.

"Can I help you again, Lady Nepgear? I want to learn more recipes from you." He says, following her. Neptune had already released his arm in order to continue eating the pudding.

"W-well of course! I-I'll be happy to teach you again, Shade!"

"Are you ok, Lady Nepgear? Your face is a bit red."

"Ahaha... don't mind it. L-let's start then."

"Okay?"

"Have fun you two! Whoa, this is the best pudding I've ever eaten!"

And so, the rest evening went without a problem. After dinner, Shade accepts Neptune's offer with her gaming season while Nepgear talks with Histoire about the quest to ensure that she won't be mad at Neptune again. After a while, they all went to sleep.

* * *

 **-Shade's Mind-**

Kuro: "Is that purple head really the CPU of this nation? She just lazes around and plays games all day."

Kotone: "At least she can be serious when she transforms. I feel bad for that fairy though. She always does all the work."

Kuro: "*sigh* That's right. Her children are really trouble. I was thinking that Nepgear is the one who fits the big sister role out of the two."

Kotone: "*giggle* That's true. And I think she has a crush on Shade after that incident yesterday."

Kuro: "Hmm... that's true. I noticed it too. And the older sister says she want to marry him. What's up with that?"

Kotone: "At least he is with nice people right? So I don't mind at all, hehe."

Kuro: "...as long that CPU doesn't do anything funny to him I think it's ok."

Kotone : "Well, we just need to wait and see right?"

Kuro: "Yeah yeah."

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Noire visits Planeptune to ask Histoire about Neptune's power. Uni joins her too, but only because she wants to spend some time with Nepgear. When they reach the Basilicom, they meet Shade, who was in the middle of cleaning.

Noticing the CPUs, Shade stops his task and greets them, "Hello, you two must be the CPUs of Lastation. My name is Shade. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh hi, Shade. Is Histoire here? I need to talk with her." Noire says to him and sits on the sofa. Uni follows her lead, observing the new resident in the Basilicom.

"Miss Histoire is currently talking with Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear, but I think they're almost done. I'll bring you some tea while you two wait for them." He says as he brings the drinks from the kitchen.

Noticing her sister's behavior, Noire asks, "Uni you've been staring at him. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just curious about why he's here. Maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"Well, let's just ask Histoire about him later. He looks kind to me. Maybe he's not a bad guy."

"Okay." (Or maybe... just maybe... he's the one who caused the sudden power spike for Neptune and Nepgear. I'll need to investigate it later.)

* * *

 ** _Okay feel free to leave critics, suggestion etc. as usual. See you later guys! Ciao~_**


	5. Questing! And a love confession?

_**Hello, everyone! Sorry that I post this chapter late because my PC and Phone is dead right now so I post this using my friend PC. Anyways this chapter has not been fixed because my beta reader must be busy or in the middle of a holiday so I just post this now because I don't know when I will start to write the chapter 6 because I decide to do some part time job so I can buy a new phone and fix my PC. Okay I'll stop telling about my life there haha XD**_

 _ **Ance & Unknown Instinct: Okay, I put your request in this chapter about the naughty spirits (lol). And about your OC request, hmm... I don't know I fear I will make your OC out of character but just send me a PM and I'll think about it.**_

 _ **And please enjoy this chapter ^^ (with some mistakes here and there, sorry).**_

 _ ***Note: I will start to change that in the future chapter. Grammarly is trolling me haha XD Thanks for telling me Flame Lord :)  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of HDN games, characters etc. I only own this story and my OC.**_

* * *

After they waiting for a while finally the Planeptune CPU and oracle appear from the other room of basilicom.

"Ah! Nowa! You come here to play with me right?" Said Neptune while tries to hugging her.

"It's NOIRE! Stop calling me that! And I'm here just because I want to ask Histoire with something. Not that I want to see you or anything..." She said while trying to (not) get away from the hug.

After a short bickering between that two CPU finally, the situation has calmed down (and thanks to Shade for bringing some tea and snack for them). Neptune just starts playing her game like usual and the candidates just chatting on the sofa. Finally, Noire proceeds to ask Histoire about the sudden power.

"So, did you find something about it Histoire? And what are you discussing with Neptune before?" Noire asks after she sipping her tea.

"I hate to say that I haven't found any useful information about this, I'm sorry. Just some report that someone or something just killed most of the monsters in Planeptune region, I wonder what is it? And I see you already met with Shade right?"

"Yeah, what about him? Did Neptune kidnap a random boy after she back from questing? I hope not, I don't want a second Vert in my life."

"I understand if you thinking like that. Well, let me explain then."

When Histoire in the middle of explaining, IF come to basilicom while bringing something on her hand.

"Hey, Histoire is Shade here? I have something for him."

"Hello IF and yes he in the kitchen now. Is that his sword?"

"Yeah, just finished with repair this morning. And before I forgot can I borrow him today? I want to teach about the guild if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'll gladly to allow that."

With that Histoire continue her explaining to Noire while IF starts to find Shade in the kitchen.

"Hi, Shade. Can you come with me today? I'll teach you something and here's your sword. Good as new."

"Hello IF, thanks for repairing my sword. And yes I'll be happy to learn a new thing from you."

"Good. Let's go then."

"Yes!"

IF then take the boy to the guild and start to explaining the thing he must know to start to do some quest. Because Shade clothes are nearly similar to her (mostly because of the color) the guild staff start to refer him as IF apprentice. Shade seem doesn't mind about that but IF feeling a little embarrassed at first but decide to go along with them. After a while, they finally decide to take a quest for exterminating a horde of dogoos.

* * *

 **-Planeptune outskirt-**

"...I'm feeling a Déjà vu right now. Seriously, why we take a quest that we must eliminate the monster that makes me meet you a few days ago?" IF said while making a facepalm.

"Because... fate?" He said while tilting his head.

"Yeah, even that I'm highly doubt of that but let's stick with that for now. You're going to be okay right?"

"Sure no problem! My condition now is higher than an OK so don't worry about me."

"Just stay close to me and keep your guard up. Let's beat them up then!"

"Right!"

And so the dogoos massacre is about to begin.

 **-Meanwhile on Planeptune basilicom-**

Uni who was chatting with Nepgear starts to ask her about the boy origin. After a while, Uni learns that the boy is suffering from amnesia and the reasons why he here because he wants to find his memories back.

"I see... it must be a hard time for him right now."

"Yes, but it looks like he enjoying his life here so I'm glad about that."

"That's good then. (So that means he doesn't know anything about this sudden power. *sigh* Maybe I've become a little paranoid about this.)"

 **-Back to IF and Shade-**

After the tough battle (well not really) all the dogoos is eliminated and there no single one is left on the field.

"Well that's a little tough from before but finally is over, you ok?" IF said while inserting her Qatar back.

"Yeah, but I feel so good that finally, I can swing this sword again."

"You seems very happy about it and your fighting skill is not bad. I think you can take some quest on your own now."

"Understood! As your apprentice, I'll make you proud!" He said while mimicking a soldier salute.

"Please stop that... that makes me want to forget about that."

"Hehe sorry."

"*sigh* Well no use to mention it that now. Let's go back and reporting this quest."

"Yes."

After they done with their report, Shade decides to take more quest before going back to basilicom. But before IF going back she gives him a phone that she buys before. Probably because she doesn't want to let the boy who just lost his memories getting lost in Planeptune and she must find him.

 **-Virtua Forest-**

"Let's see... for this quest I need to eliminate this monster..." He said while opening the quest information that contains the picture of monster he needs to defeat. "But... aren't this just a big green pipe?"

Kotone: "Yeah that's right. Are they give us a wrong information?"

Kuro: "Maybe they just want we gather material from that thing."

"You're right Kuro-san! Let's find it now!"

After a few minutes searching for a 'big green pipe' finally, he found it near a river. He starts to compare the picture with the real thing in front of him.

"There's no doubt about it. This is the objective for my quest!"

Kuro: "Then, what are you waiting for? Destroy it."

"Okay! Here I-" In that moment the pipe is not in the same position as before. "-go?"

Kotone: "Huh? Did the pipe just disappear?"

Kuro: "Are you serious!? There's no way a pipe that big can disappear without a trace that fast!"

"...um I know this is weird but, is that the same pipe we looking for?" He said while pointing on the pipe who now stays on top of a bridge that across the river.

Kuro: "What the hell!?"

Kotone: "Whoa it's a magic! Now you must eat a mushroom and become a plumber with mustache Shade!"

"Okay! Charge!"

But when he about to attack that thing it just runs away (or maybe just moving without a foot?) and very fast too.

Kuro: " **HOW CAN A BIG PIPE RUN LIKE THAT!?** "

Kotone: "Like I said it's a magic!"

"Yeah!"

Kuro: " **JUST SHUT UP AND BEAT THE HELL OUT FROM THAT WEIRD THING!** "

Shade & Kotone: "Yes ma'am!"

After that little... turmoil (well okay maybe not a little) finally he beat the 'weird big green pipe who can move around very fast' thing and start to going back to Planeptune.

"Whoa, I'm beat! That pipe sure can run very fast!"

Kotone: "That's right! I wonder what it secret?"

Kuro: "...both of you, please... be quite for a moment..."

"Hehe, that's right I just remembered something."

Kotone: "What is it?"

"Miss Histoire said that it's wrong to anyone with opposite gender to peek at each other body while getting changed and take a bath or I must say naked to be exact. Because she said that the person must be a pervert."

Kuro: "So...?"

"Aren't you two always watching me in that two situations all the time?"

Kotone: "..."

Kuro: "..."

"..."

Kotone: "...(this is bad)"

Kuro: "...(what should we say about this?)"

"Is that mean... you both are a pervert?"

Kotone: "O-Of course not! We do that because of errr..."

Kuro: "W-we must always check your body! Y-Yeah that's the reason!"

Kotone: "You know that we are... r-responsible for making sure your body always in top condition!"

Kuro: "And we must always check y-your... muscle grow! E-Especially y-your abs!"

Kotone: "Y-yeah that's right!"

"..."

Kuro: "..."

Kotone: "..."

 ** _After an awkward silent that the two pervert goddess spirits make..._**

Kotone: "Do you want to get punished by us, author?"

Kuro: "And I'll be more than happy to do that."

 ** _S-sorry! I will shut my mouth now..._**

Finally, he starts to speaking again and with a smile on his face.

"I see. Thanks for always watching me all the time! You two really kind to me!"

Kotone: "N-No problem! It's our duty after all."

Kuro: "Y-Yeah! Don't worry we always happy to be able to protect you all the time!"

"Hehe~ I'm really lucky aren't I? Well, full speed to Planeptune!"

And he starts to run toward Planeptune to report his quest.

.

.

.

* * *

Kuro: "Phew... crisis averted."

Kotone: "Yes... we able to protect his innocence, for now. By the way Kurokami, thanks to that I finally know your fetish."

Kuro: "W-what?"

Kotone: "So you like to observe his abs huh~?"

Kuro: " **S-S-SHUT UP!** "

* * *

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

IF who was waiting for his apprentice backs starts to worry and make a phone call. But, it didn't get any responses.

"I just remembered now... that phone battery was dead and I forgot to charge it."

Knowing that she can't help it she just can only wait for his apprentice to back. And without an explainable reason right now all the CPU's was playing a game to beat each other out. And all the candidates was just playing on their portable games.

Actually, they were here a while ago when Shade try to beat the 'weird big green pipe who can move around very fast' thing. Vert and Blanc with her sisters arrived on the Planeptune at the same time to ask Histoire the same thing that Noire ask. And Neptune tells the other CPU's about Shade and his amnesiac too.

"I really want to meet him. I wonder if he wants to be my little brother if I ask him."

"Shut it thunder tits. Don't try to do that on an amnesiac boy or I'll hit you."

"But, Blanc! I want a sibling too, how about you give me one of your sisters to me?"

"In your dream."

"Stop that Vert! Shady is my future Husband! Don't you dare to take him away from me!"

"What do you mean 'your future husband'? How can he attracted to a lazy goddess like you?"

"Oh, Noire~ As the main protagonist I have my own charm you know~"

"Ugh! I'll prove it you're wrong! He will attract by me Lastation CPU! And he will be more than happy to live with me!"

"That's wrong Noire. He will be my little brother. And with my body, I'm sure he will come with me easily."

"Can you guys stop that for a while? My head's getting hurt."

"Oh, you just jealous because you can't attract someone with your little body. Even after you transformed."

"Say that again to my face! I will definitely make him come to Lowee and live there! An amnesiac like him need to read a lot of books and I have a perfect place in my basilicom!"

And the argument between the CPU's is started. IF and Histoire decide to ignore them and hope they will not make any damage like the last time.

 **-Later that evening-**

"I'm back-"

Shade finally come back after he takes eleven more quests before. When he open the door that leads to basilicom suddenly, he got tackled by the four CPU's. All of them start to grab him from all sides.

"Shady! You'll become my future husband right!? Please tell them!"

"He will be going with me to Lastation! And I'll make him happy to live there!"

"No that's wrong! He will be my little brother! And all of you can stop because I'm the only one who doesn't have any sibling!"

"Shut it thunder tits! He will come to Lowee! I'm sure he loves to read a lot of books that I have in my library!"

"Eh? Huh? What?"

Poor Shade must be attacked from all direction. Now IF and Histoire needs to make all the CPU's to stop stretched him.

-After that-

Finally, all of them is now calm down and Shade has a proper introduction to Vert and Blanc. After that, Histoire starts to explain why the four CPU's attack him when he just got back a while ago.

"I see, I think I understand a little about earlier."

"Please don't mind them. They always like that and I hope you okay after get assaulted by them." Histoire said.

"Don't worry I'm ok! Oh, I remember that I have something to tell IF now."

"What is it?"

"Sorry that I'm not telling you about this earlier IF. You're so kind and care about me so that I want to tell you is..."

"Hmm?"

"IF, I love you!"

.

.

.

There a minute silence in that room until finally, they realize what the boy said to IF.

" **WHATTT**!?"

And all of them is shocked from that.

* * *

 ** _Okay feel free to leave critics, suggestion etc. as usual. See you later guys! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Ciao~_**


	6. Let's go to Lastation!

_**Finally, I can write this story from my phone! *sniff* That's really a hard work but at least I can start to make the new chapter again. Because of that please forgive me if you see some typos like the last chapter before hehe. And in this chapter, I introduce a new OC from my goddess Author Heart - Ance. And don't forget to check her story too ok?**_

 _ **The-Flame-lord617: I never thought that a software can troll me like that haha XD. And don't worry his feeling for someone is still a mystery because, well... just read this chapter and you'll see. And ok I change it to disciple for safety being trolled again XD**_

 _ **Author Heart - Ance: Thank you for you praise my goddess. I hope I do this right and sorry if she just has a little role here because I save it for the next chapter :D**_

 _ **Anyways please enjoy this chapter ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

After that little outburst, IF who the most shocked from all of them now is trying to get her composure.

"H-h-hold on! S-Shade are you know what are you talking right now?"

"Of course! I love you right?"

"W-w-what!?" And her face is redder than a tomato right now.

The next who gets her composure back is Histoire and she tries to ask the boy calmly.

"S-Shade, do you really understand what are you saying to IF?"

"Yes! That's a word to express gratitude and show that you care about the person right? I must say that too to Compa. Oh! And I love you too miss Histoire."

"(Ah, he just misunderstands.) Um... no. That word is more... complicated than that."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well... let's keep that subject for the next time because it may take a while. But first, who's teaching that word to you?"

"Oh, that. It's the last client from my last quest before. I think her name is... um... oh yeah! It's miss Red."

Silent is filling in the room and all of them except Shade make a mental facepalm. Of course when it comes to Red they know what she going to say is always aboutwifey hunt and some inappropriate word that maybe, dangerous to an innocent boy like him.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Let's see... I just need to deliver this package to someone name Red. Well, I must start looking around now. I still need to cook for dinner."

A few hours ago Shade is in Planeptune City District and now he needs to deliver something to complete his quest. After 30 minutes searching, he ends up at Plaza and finally someone caught his interest. Yes, it's a little girl who dresses all red with a dragon around her waist who now just sitting on the bench near the fountain.

He then approaches her to ask if she the one who put the request at the guild.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you by any chance is someone named Red?" He said politely.

"Yes, that's me! Whoa, you're kinda cute. I decided that you will be on my wifey candidates!"

"Wifey? What is that?"

"That's a person that I will marry in the future! And you're on the list because I think you're a cute girl!"

"Sorry, but I'm a boy..."

"Eh!? Really!? I just think you're a tomboy but, are you sure you not lying?"

"Err... yes. I'm sure."

"...Well, I think it's okay. I decide you will be my first hubby! So tell me what is your name?"

"My name is Shade. It's nice to meet you miss Red."

"Then, I love you Shade!" She said while start hugging him.

"That's my first time hearing that word. What is love miss Red?"

"You don't know? What a poor thing you are. Don't worry I'll tell you about the meaning of that word. That's a word to express gratitude and show that you care about the person. And to show that you're happy to be with them."

"Oh, I see! Then, I love you too miss Red!"

And they start to hugging each other while the people that walk past them start to talking like 'They're a cute couple.' and something like that.

 **-Flashback ends here-**

"...and that's what happened."

"That girl. I swear if I meet her again I'll have some word with her." IF said.

"Okay then, I will start cooking now. Miss Histoire please tell me about that word later, okay?"

"O-okay. Be careful."

With that, the boy proceeds to the kitchen while the other start to do their own things again like before. "(Oh yeah, I forgot to ask if I really look like a girl. Well, it doesn't matter anyways.)"

"That's really shocked me. I never thought he doesn't know the true meaning of that word. If I can take him with me I'll make him a genius in no time." Said Noire.

"Oh, forget that Noire. I still have my chance with him so back off." Neptune start smiling again.

"Hmm... he really an interesting boy. And I agree with Red that he cute too. I hope he doesn't mind if I make him wear some girl clothes." Vert said while smirking.

"He going to be my main character for my new story. I just need to observe him more."

Let's switch to the candidates while the CPU's start to arguing again.

"I think our sister become a little obsessive with him. What do you think about it Nepgear?" Ask Uni.

"Well, it's our sister after all. I just hope Shade doesn't mind about their behavior."

"I just noticed that you attracted to him as well Nepgear. Do you like him too?"

"W-What!? I-I don't know what're you talking about."

"It's true then."

"N-No! I just want to help him! A-anyways I'll help him cooking then!" She said while start to running away.

"What do you both think about him?" Uni starts to ask Rom and Ram.

"I think... he a nice guy..."

"Yeah. And I think he funny too. I don't mind if he visiting Lowee to have fun with us."

"Yeah..."

And so that evening went peacefully. After dinner the rest of CPU's and Candidates going back to their respective nation. And Neptune decides to take a little gaming season with Nepgear and Shade while Historie and IF discussing the mysterious power again. After that, they all went to sleep.

* * *

 **-?-**

A boy is sitting on near of collapsed building with a lot wound on his body. His condition is really worse that he can die in a few minutes because of the blood loss.

Suddenly a light smooth skin, a long raven-haired girl with a blue dress with gold accent approach him. The boy noticed and try to ask her.

"W-who... are you...?" The boy said weakly.

"Don't worry about me. What happened to you?"

"...I'm just... try to save some peoples... Don't worry about me... as long they ok... I'll be fine."

"What a kind boy you are. Don't worry I'll give you some of my power." She said while start to focusing an energy to the boy. The next thing happen is the boy glowing and his wounds start to heal slowly. "Their name is Kotone and Kurokami. And they will start protecting you from now on. Oh, that's right what is your name?"

"My name...? My name... is...-"

* * *

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

"...what a bad time to awake." He said while start to get up. After he done with bath and tidy up suddenly, someone starts knocking the door.

"Shady, are you awake? Can I come in?"

"Ah, yes you can come in."

When the door opens the one who knocks before is the CPU from Planeptune. Yes, it's Neptune.

"What is it lady Neptune?"

"I want to invite you to go with me to arcade today. So how about it? You'll come right?"

"Okay, but after I take miss Histoire lesson."

"Forget that! Let's go right now!" She said while starts transforming. When she finished in a swift motion Purple Heart carry the boy and start flying through the window. "And I won't take no for the answer."

"O-ok then..."

After they gone Histoire starts to come inside the room as well. "Shade are you awake? I can't find Neptune everywhere-" And she notices the window is open with no one in the room. "She definitely takes him to somewhere now. I'll scold her later when she get back. Now, I think I will do some research."

 **-Planeptune Arcade-**

When they reached the place, Neptune comes back to normal after she put down Shade.

"Okay, let's have some fun!"

"What should I do Lady Neptune?"

"Just follow me and this CPU will teach you everything! Now, let's go!" Neptune said while starts running inside the arcade.

"W-wait for me!" He then starts following the CPU.

They started to try every machine in that place. Dancing games, air hockey and you name it. I believe you must be inside an arcade at least once so I think you know.

When they nearly finished they decide to rest a little bit before they play a crane game. Shade decide that he will buy a drink for them and when he's back Neptune guide him to an empty bench and decide to have a talk with him.

"So, how about it Shady? Do you have fun today?"

"Of course. Thanks for the invitation lady Neptune. I'm really enjoying it."

"Hey, I'm just thinking you don't need to be so formal with me. I mean I know that I'm a CPU and so Nepgear but, it's okay to just call us by the name you know."

"Hehe, sorry I think that my habit. I mean, I always respect anyone because... that memories with my sensei lately."

"Don't worry about it. I know your feelings because I have an amnesia too when I meet with IF and Compa for the first time. But, don't worry! We'll always be here to help you especially me! because we're friends and friend always help each other right?"

Shade remain silent for a while. After he processes what Neptune said to him he then smiles while looking at her. "...yes you're right. Thank you for your encouragement lady Nep- I mean Neptune."

"Good boy! Then, can you said that words again to me this time?"

"Umm... Ok. I admire you?."

"Boo, not that! The one you said to IF last night!"

"Sorry, but miss Histoire ban me to using that words. She said that I'm not ready to using that."

"Ugh, Histy being unfair. Well, let's just play this machine and get back. I'm starting to get hungry." Neptune then starts walking toward the crane machine.

"Sure, how do you play this?" He said while standing near Neptune.

"You put the coin then move the claw to something you want. Like... Oh! That kitty doll who holding a cup of pudding there!"

Neptune then starts trying to get the doll but she always failed. "How about you try it, Shady?"

"O-ok, like this?" After following Neptune instruction before he manages to get 3 dolls in one try. And one of them is the one that Neptune wants. Seeing this Neptune shocked while make a funny face.

"How do you get three of them in one try!?"

"I don't know, I just following your guide earlier."

"Aww nuts. You must be the luckiest person in gamindustri."

"Here you go Neptune." He said while giving her the doll that she wants. "And thank you for always looking for me, caring and for encourage me when I'm in trouble. You're kind, cheerful and mature at the same time. You're right that I must be the luckiest person because... you always be here for me."

After hearing that Neptune starts blushing while holding the doll tightly. "Aww... Shady that's so romantic. You can make any girls fall in love with you if you do that."

"Hehe, I'm just saying the words that across in my mind right now."

"So what are you going to do with that two kitty doll on your hands right now?"

"I'll give this to Nepgear and miss Histoire."

"Let's go then! My stomach is making some sounds right now."

"Okay!"

When they outside Neptune start transforming but got distracted by a pudding shop in front of them.

"What!? They giving 80% discounts for that premium pudding!? Wait here Shady I won't let this opportunity slip away from me!" She said while starts vanished into the shop.

"Ok."

While waiting for Neptune to come back Shade just scanning around the area. The situations seem fine peoples just walking around and do their activities like usual. Until he heard someone screaming and there's a little girl in the middle of the road who will get hit by a car.

Without thinking Shade dive to rescue the little girl but when he succeed reach her and hold her tightly so she won't get any impact-

 ***CRASH!***

The one who gets hit is Shade and he flew away a few meters because of the impact. Fortunately, the girl is saved from any harm.

"Ouch... That's sting. Are you okay?" He said. But the girl is start crying.

"W-wahhh! I-I'm sorry mister! Because of me, you get hurt like this!" The girl just continuing cry seeing the blood on Shade body.

"N-no! I'm fine! See I'm smiling right now. So please stop crying. I'm alright just got a little... Tired, yeah that's all."

With that, the girl started to calm down and her parent comes to pick her and thanks him for rescuing their child. That's when Neptune finished with her thing and approach Shade.

"W-Whoa! Shady are you alright!? I hear a crash sound from here."

"Don't worry, just a little scratch on my head and Oww...! I just twisted my leg. But I'm fine hehe."

"Still let's get back fast and let Compa treat you!" And she started transformed to Purple Heart. "Hold me tightly okay."

With that Neptune carrying him and their belongings to basilicom.

* * *

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

When they landed Histoire notices and start to approach them.

"Neptune why are you running away and not fulfill your duty as CPU!? And you- what happened to Shade!?"

"Uhh... Shade got a..."

"Don't worry miss Histoire it's because... I accidentally kick a street lamp and it hit my head as well!"

"...anyways I will call Compa to treat you. Neptune, escort him to his room now. And when you were done I want to have a chat with you."

"O-okay. Let's go Shade." Neptune proceeds to escort him and wait until Compa arrive. After a while, Compa came inside the room while carrying her medkit tool.

"Hello, Nep-Nep and Shady. I heard what happened from Histy so Shade please stay still while I treat you ok?"

"O-ok, just don't too tight with the bandages please."

"Then, I'll see Histy. Don't worry I will bring you pudding when I finished."

"Okay!"

With that Neptune go to the living room and she sees Histoire and IF there with a scary look on their face.

"Now Neptune please explain what happened before."

"W-Well, me and Shady just finished with our little fun and when we want to back here he... Accidentally kick-"

"You think we will believe that weird reasons?"

"A-ahaha... Maybe?"

Sighed, IF starts to talk. "I'm hearing from the guild that he just got an accident when he tries to save a little girl from a car before."

"Well, Neptune I hope you're ready for some lecture."

"Sorry."

After a while, Compa is finished and start to join them in the living room.

"How his condition now Compa?" Ask IF.

"Well, Shady just got a little wound on his head and a broken leg. But don't worry I'm sure he will be ok if he rests for a week or two."

"That's a relief. Well, I'm going to check him then."

"Okay!"

"Please stop Histy! I'm already said I'm sorry!"

"I'm still not near finished! Just sit and hear my lecture now!"

"Nooo!"

Well, the rest went peacefully like always.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

It's still early and most people is still asleep but not for Shade. He already awake and just chatting with Kotone and Kurokami.

"Aww, I'm bored if I must spend the rest of the day like this. Kotone-san, Kuro-san you two can heal me right?"

Kotone: "Sure we can. But, maybe you must get some rest now."

"I don't want to do that. I still need to help the guild again."

Kuro: "Hardheaded as always. Well, just give us some time ok?"

"Okay! Thank you, both of you!"

Just then his phone received a new message and he decides to check it.

"Oh, it's from the guild. Let's see what the contents."

 _Dear Shade, The Windwalker pupil._

 _We heard the recent news about your heroic action yesterday and we want to give you the recommendation to assist the guild at Lastation._

 _We will also give you permission to take the higher rank quest alone._

 _Please go to the guild when your condition is fully recovered._

 _-The Guild-_

"Whoa! I got a rank up!"

Kotone: "Congrats, Shade!"

Kuro: "Yeah, you earned it."

"Hehe thanks. Now please heal me Kotone-san, Kuro-san! I'm going to the guild right now!"

Kotone: "Y-you mean now?"

Kuro: "Well, he's still an Idiot after all."

 **-Time Skip-**

Nepgear is now running to the living room because when she go to Shade room to deliver the breakfast he was nowhere to be found.

"S-Shade is gone missing!"

"Huh!? What do you mean Nep Jr!?"

"W-When I go to his room he's not there."

"D-Did he got kidnapped? Neptune, Nepgear please find him now."

"Okay! I'll teach a lesson to anyone who dares to touch my Shady!"

"U-Understood! I will do my best Histoire."

Just when the Nep sisters are about to transform the door to basilicom is open and reveal the boy who gone missing.

"I'm back!"

"H-Huh!? Shade are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Don't do that again Shady! You give me a heart attack!"

"W-Well, where did you go before Shade?"

"Okay, let me explain."

He then explains the message that he got earlier and when he go to the guild. He also tells them what he wants to do next.

"And that's why I'll go to Lastation today.'

"W-well I see... But are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course! I want to help people in Lastation too!"

"O-okay then I give you my permission. Just go see Noire if anything happens she will help you."

"Do you want us to escort you Shade?"

"No, it's ok. I will use the train to go there."

"Aww Shady do you really need to go? We just have some fun yesterday."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to visit you, Neptune. Then, I'm off! See you later Neptune, Nepgear and Miss Histoire."

"See ya, Shady!"

"G-Good luck!"

"Be careful!"

After that, Shade proceeds to the train station. The trip went smoothly and just a few hours later he finally reaches Lastation.

 **-Lastation-**

"That's a long trip. Now, where is the guild?"

Kotone: "How about asking someone here?"

"You're right Kotone-san. Let see... Oh, I'll ask that suspicious cloaked figure there."

Kuro: "You know that words suspicious are for you to stay away from it right?"

Well, he's not listening and proceed to ask that suspicious person.

"Excuse me, do you know where's the guild is?"

"...!" The suspicious figure is startled and back away a little.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you. My name is Shade and I need to go to the guild right now."

The figure is now observing him before it starts to speak. "...Just go straight from here and turn left when you reach the plaza."

"Okay! Thank you!"

And he starts to run to his destination.

.

.

.

"...Kei, I finally found you..."

* * *

 **-Lastation Guild-**

After finished the registration he decides to take a quest for a warm up and to look around the area.

"Okay, let's go!"

Kotone: "Yes!"

Kuro: "Wait is that person is observing you Shade?"

"Huh?"

There's a woman who have a light smooth skin, long raven hair with a curve strand poking above her hair and baby blue eyes. Wearing a blue nurse outfit with white accents and dark blue knee socks and a white headband. That person is not even moved and just focused looking at him.

Kotone: "Okay, that's creepy."

Kuro: "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, let just ask her."

He starts to approach her and the person still do what she earlier.

"E-excuse me miss. Is there something you need from me?"

"A-Ah! Sorry, what's your name boy?"

"My name is Shade. Nice to meet you."

"Okay, Shade. My name is Shana Sheavenby and can you wait for a while? I want to look into your eyes."

"Err...okay?"

After a while, she finally finished what she doing earlier.

"I see... They seem fine. And you said your name's Shade?"

"Yes, and I have an amnesia."

"That explains it. Well, what are you going to do now Shade?"

"I'm just going to do a quest to getting know Lastation better. It's my first time to come here."

"Be careful okay Shade. But, I'm sure those two will always protect you after all. I take my leave then, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"O-okay."

 **-Lastation Outskirt-**

Shade finally finished his quest to eliminate 30 monsters around the area. He decides to take a little break before going back.

"The monsters around here is tougher than in Planeptune. I'm so tired."

Kotone: "But you still manage to finish the quest. You're getting stronger now Shade."

"Thank You."

Kuro: "Hmm... Do you think that woman from before is noticed us?"

Kotone: "Well, maybe she is. I mean she acts weird before."

"Why do you think like that Kuro-san?"

Kuro: "Remember what she says earlier? 'But, I'm sure those two will always protect you after all.' I think she knows something about us."

"Well, let's go back and ask her again."

But when he started to get back something happened.

 **EARTHSHATTER!**

Kuro: "Shade watch out!"

"Huh?"

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

 ** _That feels good. Please feel free to leave any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	7. A Mysterious Attacker

_**Hello everyone I never though I can post this just in 2 days. Well, I suppose that's a good thing and I hope I can make the next chapter quick like this. Also maybe I will rewrite my first and second chapter because I want to change the POV.**_

 ** _Anyways please enjoy :D_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

IF and Compa are visiting the basilicom now. When they inside they just see Neptune who playing a game and Nepgear who sitting beside her.

"Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge we come here to visit."

"Ah! Compa and IF welcome. Is there something you need?"

"Well, we want to see Shade conditions now. How is he?"

"Shady is going to Lastation earlier. He said he wanted to help the guild there."

"What?"

"Eh? Shady already recovered?"

"Well, he seems in good conditions now."

"That's not even possible. He needs to rest at least a week for his leg to fully recovered."

That's when Neptune and Nepgear notice his conditions yesterday was totally different from today. But in that time Histoire suddenly come in and give them an urgent news.

"Neptune! Nepgear! Something happened to our sharicite!"

"What is it Histy? Why you looks so surprised?"

"Is this about that power?"

"Ah! IF and Compa I didn't see you two coming. And yes this is about that power."

"What happened?"

"Looks like our shacitice is back to normal. But, I still sense it energy somewhere. My guess is that energy is in another nation."

"Whaaat!? My OP strength is disappearing!? I can't do one hit kill any more that sucks."

"Well, Histoire now I want to ask about Shade. Why he can recovered that fast?"

"Huh? Eh!? You're right why I do not notice it before?"

* * *

 **-Lastation Outskirt-**

 ***BOOM!***

"Ugh... That's was close..."

After receiving a surprise attack Shade is now lying on the ground. Fortunately, he still manages to dodge on the last second and just received some minor injuries.

"...so you manage to dodge it."

"T-That voice..."

Standing not too far from him is the cloaked figure from the train station he meets before. The figure is holding a greatsword on her left hand but it doesn't look like it going to attack again.

"W-Who are you? And why you attacking me?" He said while started to get up and summoned his sword.

"Do you really didn't remember me Kei?"

"Sorry, I don't. And my name is Shade."

"I see... Then, I can tell you everything if you come with me. Now, come here... And we can rule this world together."

Kotone: "No Shade! Don't do that!"

Kuro: "It's obviously a trap. She just wants to destroy this world."

"..."

After thinking for a while finally, Shade starts to do his battle stance with his weapon ready.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you harm anyone."

The figure sighed and start to readying her weapon as well. "Well, it looks like those two pests are blocking my way. I don't want to do this but..."

Suddenly, the figure is right in front of Shade and it swinging her weapon toward him. "You're my first priority."

"!?" Luckily he still manages to block it but he gets a knockback because of it.

"S-So fast! And she really strong too!"

"...please just come with me and I won't harm you anymore."

"Sorry, like I said before I refuse."

Now, Shade tries to attack the figure but always got blocked or dodged with ease. When he tries to charge at her the figure is holding him and throw him a few meters.

Fortunately, he still manages to land safely. "How I supposed to defeat her!? This is so unfair!"

"..." Now the figure is charging it sword and then.

 **CRESCENT CLEAVE!**

She uses a skill that slices anything that it passed like a wave and now is heading toward him.

"Whoa cool! Wait, I need to dodge it!"

When the skill nearly hit him (again) it makes a lot of dust. Shade use this situation to change his position.

And when it's finally cleared he was nowhere to be found. "...you still smart like always."

"Thank you, and now..." Shade is now behind the attacker and starts to use his skill as well.

LIGHT SPEAR CANNON!

His sword shooting a beam of light and it hit the figure with a loud explosion.

"I think that skill is supposed to be a light sword cannon because I'm using a sword when I use that."

Kuro: "This is not the time to think about that! How is she? Did she get hit?"

Kotone: "S-She still standing there!? I'm positive that she get a direct hit from that!"

"...it looks like your power is sealed from you. I can't even get a scratch from that."

"Okay, this is bad."

Kuro: "You don't need to tell us. We know that already!"

Kotone: "I can feel her energy here... Shade below you!"

"W-What!?"

Suddenly, a lot of chains appears from the ground and completely restrict Shade movement.

"C-Can't... Move..."

Now the figure is walking toward him slowly and it already sheathed her weapon on her back.

"Kei, please stop resisting. I can give you your power and memories if you come with me. And when you finally back like before we can eliminate all the goddess and make this world bow to us."

"N-No! I won't... Ugh. Let you do that! They're... My friends!"

Sighed again the figure now is focusing an energy on its right hand. "Don't worry I just make you unconscious. I promise this won't hurt you."

"U-Ugh!"

Just when about she wants to hit Shade suddenly a giant bubble is coming from nowhere and crush everything like a boulder.

The figure backed away to dodge it and scanning the area to find out who just trying to attack her.

"...what do you want? I don't need another distraction."

Coming from behind a tree is the nurse that Shade meet at the guild and she holding a golden pipe that maybe is her weapon.

"Sorry about that~ But, I can't let you harm this boy. So please go away and don't come back."

"Tch, you... don't tell me that energy is your doings. I can sense the same energy from you... but stronger than him."

"Maybe you're right. I give you a ten points for guessing that."

"...I guess I'll retreat for now but remember this he will come with me when the time comes and we will rule this world!"

The figure said before it disappear and the binding on Shade is disappeared too.

"*cough* ...thank you miss Shana you really save me from that."

"Don't worry about it Shade. I'm sorry I can't come here earlier but please let me treat your wounds. Stay still okay~?"

"Hehe okay!"

After she finished patch him up. They have a little chat before going back to town.

"Oh yeah, miss Shana I want to ask you something. Did you by any chance know something about... Umm..."

"Kotone Ainsword and Kurokami Satania right?"

"Ehh!? T-That's right how do you know them?"

"Well, of course, I knew both of them after all... I'm their mother~ Tehee~"

"...eh?"

Kotone: "M-M-Mother!?"

Kuro: "W-W-WHATTT!?"

* * *

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

Right now Noire and Uni have received a video call from Histoire.

"So like I say before, please protect him from any harm. Because we're worried if he can misunderstood that word I fear if... Well, I believe you know what I mean."

"I understand don't worry I'll protect him, especially from a creeper. And also I'll help you to research where that power is gone now."

"What are those two doing now Histoire?"

"I just make them do some quests. And thank you for your help I really appreciate it. That's all for now, take care."

With that, the communication ended. And the Lastation CPU's start to make their way outside.

"Well, let's go find him Uni."

"Okay, sis."

The two of them start to transform and fly to find the boy.

-Lastation Outskirt-

"Is this place Uni?"

"Yes, the guild said that he was gone for two hours and still not back. Look, Sis! It looks like there was some battle here before."

"Yeah and no way a monster can do something like this. Let's find him quickly! I have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay!"

After a while searching the area finally they found Shade who was pinned to the grounds by Shana. They then start approaching them.

"M-Miss Shana please get off from me. You're kinda heavy."

"Ehh~ But I need to make them come out. I want to hug my beloved children's."

"Y-You! Get off from him you pervert!" Noire yelled while try to pull the nurse from him.

"Ah! Lady Noire and Lady Uni how are you?" The boy said while smiling at them.

"I think this was not the time for that." Uni sweated.

After clearing any misunderstanding Noire and Uni decide to escort both of them to the guild. And when they finally were done they proceed to go to the basilicom.

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

Now they are on the terrace and just enjoying some snacks and tea that Uni prepare for them. And Noire decides to ask about the recent event.

"So you telling me that you are a nurse from Lowee?"

"Yes, that's right. But sometimes I visit Lastation to meet with my friends here."

"Okay, next questions is why are you with Shade before?"

"It's because I meet with him at the guild before and I noticed that I really want to be close to him because..."

"Because?"

"I just want to protect and hug him~"

"Okay... That's sound very...wrong. Are you okay with her Shade?"

"I don't mind because she saved me from a mysterious figure before."

"About that mysterious figure you mentioned are you know him by any chance?" Ask Uni

"No, but it's looks like she knows me very well. And she wants me to join her to eliminated all the CPU's."

"Well, this going to be a bad news in the futures. Looks like there another villain in Gamindustri and it seems she really target you Shade."

"Don't worry about me. I just need to be stronger so I can beat her right?"

"Yes, that will work too. Now then Shade, Histoire said to me that I need to take care of you so from now you will live in basilicom with us ok?" Noire said.

"Okay! I hope I don't be a burden here. And if you needs something just tell me I'll be more than happy to help!"

"Good, now then. Shana Sheavenby right? What are you going to do now? If you want to stay too we still have a vacant room here."

"Thanks for the offer Lady Noire I gladly accept it. So I can always be with him."

"Just don't do anything weird to him."

"Oh yeah, sorry but can I go look around the town? I don't want to get lost next time I back from questing."

"Sure, that's fine. I want to escort you but I still have a lot of works to do so Uni can you go instead?"

"Is that fine sis?"

"Of course and I'm too worried if I let him wandering around alone."

"I understand. Don't worry sis I'll make sure to protect him. Now, let's go Shade."

"Okay!"

When the two of them is gone Noire decides to make sure that the nurse is not a pervert.

"Are you sure that you won't do anything weird to him?"

"Yes, I just want to give him a lot of affections. Like a mother~"

"And you won't do an adult thing to him right?"

"Hmm, what is that?"

"Just forget that (okay she just stupid like him. That's a relief). Now, what are you going to do now miss Shana?"

"Just call me Shana and I'll go to meet with my friend first. Don't worry I will come back for dinner."

"Okay then, be careful."

 **-Lastation Market-**

After a few hours walking around the town, they finally reached the market. There's a lot kind of shops there but Shade seems interested to a gun store.

"Lady Uni what about this shop? I never saw this in Planeptune."

"This is a gun store where you buys firearms like a gun, rifle and there still a lot of kind of that. You never see a gun before?"

"Nope. And miss Histoire still haven't told me about that."

"Then I don't mind to teach you about that. N-Not that I want or anything okay?"

"Thank you, miss Uni! You're really kind."

"D-Don't smile at me like that! Let's just go inside!"

"Hehe okay!"

After that, they spend a lot of time together. And Uni decide to give Shade a shooting lesson too (not because she wants another person to use a firearm like her)

After that, they decide to go back to basilicom and rest.

* * *

 **-?-**

The mysterious figure now is walking along the road. And of course, every monster that blocks her way is instantly eliminated with one slash.

"I never though I'll meet someone that responsible for that two pests. Now I need a new plan to take him. Don't worry Kei... Just wait a little while okay?"

And she was disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah, I will explain that skills in case you don't know where it's originally from.**_

 _ **CRESENT CLEAVE: It's from Dragon Nest from Swordmaster skill.**_

 ** _LIGHT SPEAR CANNON: Luke skill from Tales Of Abyss. (I decide to enchant the ability so it shoot beam instead just pierce a light beam in a short distance)_**

 ** _Please feel free to leave any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	8. A Self Proclaimed Mother

_**Hello everyone is been a while sorry that this chapter took kinda long because I'm sick and I really don't want to ride a roller coaster ever again ugh... Anyways please enjoy and sorry it's kinda short. (Can't thinking too much after all.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC**_

* * *

 **-Lastation basilicom-**

Noire is currently doing some work on her office. It's still early but you know Noire that always be a perfect CPU. A few minutes later a white short haired girl comes to her office while bringing a tray of tea.

"Hardworking like always I see." She said while starts to give Noire a cup of tea.

"Kei, welcome back. How is your trip to the beach?"

"As it's fun and relaxing I'm more comfortable here. Did something happen during my trip?"

"Well, you can say that." Noire said while start to drink the tea. "We have two guests here and I'm still searching for a mysterious power that Neptune get a few days ago."

"I see, about that power I think you must see our sharicite."

"Huh? Why?"

"The share crystal is glowing brightly and I think you should notice that."

"W-What!? I must see it now!"

With that, she starts running toward to the sharicite rooms. And looks like it's true what her oracle said to her.

"That means... That power is now in Lastation."

 **-Time Skip-**

A few hours later everyone is up and Kei has an introduction and some explanation with Shade and Shana. Shade decide to help Noire with her works and even cooks for them. Finally, all of her works is done and they have a lunch together at basilicom.

"Thank you for your help Shade I never thought that I can finish all of my works this fast. And of course you too Uni with your help now I have some free time."

"Don't worry about it, sis."

"Yeah!"

"Shade you don't need to do that you know."

"Don't worry about it miss Kei. I'm always happy to help anyone. Now, I think I'm going to the guild and accept some quest there."

"Just don't overdo it. Now Noire, Uni you two need to go to Planeptune and meet with Histoire. She said she wants to ask you something."

"I understand I'll go meet her now. Shana, please keep an eye on him while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to always be with him."

"Good. Now Uni let's go."

"Okay, sis. Shade please be careful."

"Okay!"

With that, the Lastation CPU's starts to transform and head to Planeptune. After Shade finished with a little clean up they start to go to the guild.

* * *

 **-Lastation Guild-**

After a while looking they finally decide to take a quest that needs to eliminate 50 monsters near Lastation.

"Why the monster counts are increasing? I thought it will decrease after I finished the same quest yesterday." Ask Shade.

"That means something makes the monster appearance increase or maybe someone is summoning the monster." Said Shana.

"Well, let's just finished this quest and I'll tell miss Kei about it later."

"Okay dear~"

After that, they proceed to finish their quest.

 **-Time Skip-**

After a few hours, they finally finished the quest and decide to back to Lastation. When they walking toward the town Shade decide to have a little chat with his new guardian.

"So miss Shana I really want to ask about your relationship with Kotone-san and Kuro-san. What do you mean that you're their mother?"

"Because I'm the one who makes them live inside you. So that's mean you're my child too~" She said and proceed to hug him.

"O-okay... So that's means you have meets with me before?"

"Of course my dear~ Did those two never tell you about it?"

Kuro: "No because we didn't remember anything about you."

"I see, maybe it's because both of you still adapt to his body. And after I make sure he save I decide to leave and continue my journey."

Kotone: "And you can talk with us even when we still inside him. So that means you really are our mother."

Kuro: "Hmm... I still need to think about it first. Let's save this discussion for later."

"Ehh~ why you so cold to me Kurokami?"

Kuro: "I just fear that you're a sort of pervert."

"How cruel."

"I don't want to disturb you but... Please let me go... It started a little hard for me to breath here..."

"Ah! Sorry Shade I didn't realize that I hug you too tight."

"D-Don't worry about it. Let's go back then."

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Noire and Uni are now flying to Planeptune and decide to have a little chat.

"Who never thought that the power now in Lastation? I think that power will moving across the entire nation after it stays for some time."

"But isn't that good sis? If that power stays at our nation and we can keep it there we will be the strongest nation."

"Yeah, you're right Uni. And with that, we can persuade Shade to live in Lastation more easily. It's a win-win situation for us, good thinking Uni."

"Thanks, sis."

"By the way what do you think about him?"

"I think he fine. I just a little worried because he still doesn't understand about a few... things."

"Yeah, I just hope he does not decide to live with Vert. After the incident with Red, I'm sure Vert will assaulting him every day."

"Agree."

With that, the two of them continue flying and after a while, they finally reach their destination.

"Histoire we here." Noire said while start transforms back and Uni does the same.

"Noire, Uni you two finally came. Please have a seat while Nepgear brings you some snacks."

"Thank you."

After a while, Nepgear brings the snack and tea for them and some puddings for Neptune because she starts to bugging Noire about stealing her OP strength. Then Histoire starts to ask the Lastation CPU and Candidate.

"So you mean your share crystal starts glowing brightly this morning?"

"Yes I don't know why but it suddenly happened and I feel stronger too." Said Noire.

"I see... is there anything else?"

"Well, it's something about Shade." Said Uni.

"What's happened to my Shady!? Did he take a lollipop from a creepy person and then he kidnapped!? What if they start to do 18+ things to him!?" Neptune said and starts to freaking out.

"Neptune stop! Don't think something stupid like that!" Noire yelled at her.

"You don't understand Noire! If that happen this fanfic will be rated M and I will not allow the author to do that! ...well if Shade does that with me then I don't mind, though."

"Hey! I hear the last part!"

And they start to arguing like always.

"Well... let's forget about them for now. So Uni what happened to him?"

"He got attacked while he was out on a quest. Let me tell you the detail then."

After Uni tells Histoire and Nepgear about the yesterday event they start to thinking more about it.

"I must thank the nurse for saving him from that. I hope I can meet with her."

"About the attacker, I think she has some connection with the monster disappearance here a few days ago. What do you think Histy?"

"Yes, maybe you're right Nepgear. And thank you for the information Uni. I hope you and Noire can protect him while he still in Lastation."

"Don't worry about it Histoire you can count on us."

"Like I said before Nowa he's my future husband!"

"Stop calling me that! And I won't allow that! He will live with me at Lastation!"

"...when they decide to stop?"

Because Noire and Uni still busy let's get back to Lastation and see Shade with her new guardian (or mother?) Shana.

* * *

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

Shade decide to report the monster problem to Lastation oracle Kei.

"And that's what happened miss Kei."

"I see that might be a problem in the future. I'll tell the guild to check it. thanks for reporting it to me Shade."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I can help."

"Well, you're helping too much after you arrived here so please take a rest first before you decide to go to guild again."

"Hehe, I can't help it. But I understand I will rest first."

"Good. If you need something I'll be in the office.

"Okay!"

With that shade return to his room with Shana that already waiting for him there.

"Welcome back dear. So what's are you going to do now?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe I will cook something, do you want anything to miss Shana?"

"Anything fine dear but before you go can I talk with them?"

"Sure, wait a sec." He said before focusing his energy. A moment later the boy body is glowing and the spirits come out from his body. "Okay, I'll go cooking now please don't make any ruckus." And he proceeds to get out from his room and walking toward the kitchen.

"So before you thinking about hugging us I must make sure that you said is true." Said Kurokami.

"Sure my dear~ What do you want to ask me about?"

"Umm... then what are we?" Kotone starts asking.

"You two are part of my power. Goddess power."

"So that's mean you're..."

"Let's talk about that later okay? So like I said before you two are part of me but I make Shade become your vessel so he can use your power as well. It's true that his power alone can surpass any goddess here if he wants but... He didn't do that and decide to help the others instead. Plus... I can't stand it when he always suffers alone so that's why I make you two live inside him."

"...so you know huh? About his true self, that he is not a normal human." Said Kurokami.

"Of course."

"So tell me then what is his true name."

"Okay dear~ his name is..."

* * *

 _ **Okay that's all for this chapter and please feel free to leave any reviews, critics etc. like usual. I need to take some medicine again ugh... Anyways, see you later guys. Ciao~**_


	9. Her Cosplaying Buddy

**_Hello, everyone how's life? Hehe because I got a little busy here but it won't stop me for writing! And thanks to my friend for finding Shade true name because, to be honest, I don't know what I should use for his name from the start._**

 _ **Anyways please enjoy this chapter ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

"...Keiji. Tamashiro Keiji and he was the last descendants of the ancient race right?"

The two spirits just stay silent after that not knowing what should react to Shana words. After a while, Kurokami closed her eyes and decide to give her the answer. "Yes, that's right. So... what you said to us before it's true then."

"Yes dear. So I want to ask you about him, I assume his conditions right now was your doing? Can I ask you two why you do that?"

After thinking for a while Kotone decides to answer her mother questions. "Yes and for the reasons we just want to make him happy by start a new life. So he can forget that he was a powerful race with a cruel fate that haunting him for the rest of his life."

"I understand, it seems you two made a right decision for him. That just make me proud as a mother."

"By the way did you know anything about that person who attacking him yesterday?" Ask Kurokami.

"Sorry, I don't. But I have a feeling that she was... Same like him."

"This is bad and to think I was made a good decision. I'm the worst."

"Kurokami..."

Not wasting any time Shana just hug the two of them and give them a warm smile. "Don't worry dear. Everything going to be okay." They all staying in that position for a while and when they did Shana decide to tell them a story about herself.

* * *

Let's leave the family reunion and switch to Noire again.

"Finally, I'm really tired with Neptune today. I think I'm going to rest a little." Noire said after landing to her basilicom and back to human form again. "If you need something I'll be in my room Uni." And she proceeds to walk into her room.

"Yes, sis. Maybe I will look around the shop now I must buy him a gun before he takes my lesson tomorrow." After deciding that Uni then leaves the basilicom and went to the town.

-Lastation market-

It's been a while Uni look around to buy Shade a gun that he can use tomorrow. From a pistol to a machine gun, shotgun to rifle she still doesn't know which one is the most suited for him.

"Hmm... maybe I will go to the shop that we went together yesterday. And to think he seems very happy just from that." Unconsciously now she was smiling from that and not it's not too long for her to realize what she was done. "Agh! What I'm I thinking! D-Did I start to like him as well? ...no I just want to give him some self-defense. Yes, that's it!" Not wanting to do that again she then starts to go to the gun store that she visits with him yesterday.

When she reached the place she then proceeds to her task again and finally, something took her interest. It's a semi-automatic pistol with a fully black colored and it's the latest type of beretta. And of course, it's not cheap.

"Hmm... maybe this will do. And because it's light he can combine it with his sword style without a problem. Okay, I will take this one."

She then buys the gun and decides to back to basilicom today.

* * *

"Now, what should I cook?" Shade who was in the kitchen starts to thinking as hard as he can just to be more confused from before.

Because he too focused he didn't notice that he was hitting a shelf with his head and make a bag of flour fall on his head (again)

"...uhh what will IF said in the situation like this? Oh, that's right! de ja vu.

After cleaning the mess that he made he finally got an idea. "I decide to bake a cake! I'm sure the flour is telling me something from the start!"

And so he decided to do that. After a while, he finally finished and just make little decorations for the cake.

"Maybe I put too many strawberries in there I hope they don't mind."

Just then uni decides to show up and starts to approach him.

"Hello, Shade what are you doing?"

"Oh hello lady Uni I just finished making this cake would you like some?" He said while offering her a piece of cake that he slices a moment ago.

"Thank you." Uni said while taking a bite and she was surprised with the cake she just eats. It's not like a common cake more like a five star rated cake. "T-this is amazing! I can't resist eating more! Ah! I-i mean it's good okay don't get me wrong and stop with that smiling!"

"Thanks please feel free to eat more there's still a lot after all. I will take some for miss Shana and miss Kei too. Oh and for lady Noire of course." He said while taking 3 more pieces with a tray and proceed to walk away.

After calming herself she realized that she forgot to give him the pistol that she buys before.

Sighing she decided to give the item tomorrow and take a slice from the cake before going to her own room. "He said it's okay so why not?"

* * *

I'm back. Sorry if I take too long." He said while entering his room and see that Shana now just kinda arguing something with the two spirits.

"Welcome back dear don't worry we just start chatting now.

"That's great what are you talking about?" He said while placing the cake on a table near them.

"Oh just about their hobby and to think Kurokami is like to see your abs..."

"Mom!"

Hearing that just make Kotone giggle and Kurokami notice it. "Not you too Kotone!"

"Huh? Something about me?"

"No, it's nothing! Let's go you need to deliver that cake right? Come here Kotone let's go now!" She said while going inside the boy body.

"Yes yes, I hear you. See you later mom." Kotone said before go back inside Shade as well.

"Sure dear be careful."

"Please excuse us miss Shana."

"I hope you call me mother too Shade but that's okay for now. Be careful okay?"

"Yes and maybe later after I think about it first. Excuse me."

When he finally gone Shana decide to eat the cake that he made. "Hmm~ It's perfect, he going to be a great husband in the future. I hope he finds a good wife." And she continues to eat the cake.

* * *

After that, he goes to Kei at the office to give her the cake as well and to ask her about Noire whereabouts. When he told that she was in her room he thanks, Kei and proceed to go to Noire room. But when he in front of his destination the door was slightly open and he hears Noire sound from inside the room.

He tries to knock it a few times but didn't get any responses after a while he decide to get inside the room. "Lady Noire are you inside?" He said while opening the door and what he see is Noire was wearing maid outfits. She notices Shade and just froze there.

There's was an awkward silence but it's just lasted very shortly because Shade is now smiling at her "Sorry for interrupting you Lady Noire and here I made some ca-Wahhh!"

The next thing happen is Noire pulling him inside the room and make sure to lock the door. Her face is red and just mumbling something that Shade didn't understand. He decides to approach her after he places the cake safely on the table and Noire still not moving.

"Umm... lady Noire are you alright?"

"Y-You didn't see that okay! Please just forget that!" She yelled at him.

"W-why? I don't see anything wrong here."

"I was cosplaying and that's... that's embarrassing! But that was my hobby so I can help it!"

"But you're really cute in that Lady Noire." He said bluntly.

"...w-what? You say I'm cute...?" The boy nods and smiled at her. "I-Is that so? ...Thank you, I guess."

"Can you explain to me what cosplaying is?"

"W-Well since you don't know I'll explain it if you put this costume as well!" She said while giving him a set of maid costume.

"Okay, then I'll use the bathroom excuse me." He said and proceed to go to the bathroom that was in the hallway.

"...he sure weird I admit that but, now I know why Neptune is attached to him. Well, I think it's okay to open up to him now."

While waiting for him to back she decide to back to her usual attire and eat the cake that he bought for him before.

"...it's perfect and now he can be a great cook too."

"Can I come in Lady Noire?"

"Ah yes sure please come in."

The boy comes in and wearing the costume that he was supposed to wear before. But in the moment that he was fully inside the room Noire nearly spitted her cake because right now Shade is wearing a female maid outfit.

"Is something wrong Lady Noire?" The boy asks while tilting his head.

"O-Of course it is! Are you don't mind using that!?"

"But you said I must use this earlier."

"You're so unbelievable, (B-But it looks so good at him maybe if I made him wear a wig it will be perfect) Okay then now I'll explain to you what cosplay is."

The boy nod and claps a few time.

"Let's see... cosplay is-" And Noire began her study season. After a while explaining the meaning of cosplay, cosplaying and cosplayer to him she decides to tell him that she the one who made the costumes she wears and showing her collection to him.

"Whoa! This is so cool lady Noire!"

"Of course it is! It was made by me after all!" She said proudly.

"Can you teach me to make it too?"

"R-Really!? I mean, sure I love to do that."

"Hehe, thanks." Just then Shade notice that it's already the time for dinner. "I forgot I must make the dinner please excuse me Lady Noire."

"W-Wait! Are you going to the kitchen while wearing that!?"

"Umm... sure why not? You said I must wear it right?"

"N-No! This was supposed to be our secret! Just use my bathroom there and change to your clothes again."

"Okay!"

After he finished changing he proceed to go to the kitchen and make the dinner. And with that, the rest evening went peacefully.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in Marubaco Forest (Leanbox)-**

A man wearing a long black tuxedo is just walking without a direction. Looking around it seems that he was searching something and observing his surrounding.

"So that girl is here? That's mean my servant is here as well... and I'm curious about the one who takes her away from me."

And now he starts walking toward deeper to the forest.

"Let's see if that person is worthy to use her power and if he not... I just need to kill him."

* * *

 _ **And that's for this chapter. Finally, Noire got her first cosplay buddy XD And a new bad guy appeared to kill Shade as well. We'll see about that in the future chapter. Anyways p**_ ** _lease feel free to leave any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	10. When the Truth Start Revealed

_**Phew, I finally can edit this chapter. Well just back from my busy schedule and please enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **The-Flame-lord617: Well, maybe yes or maybe no. Who knows? He's kinda stupid so he just going with the flow XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

 **-?-**

There's a boy and his teacher is sit near a river. It looks like his teacher's hand is bleeding badly and the boy is started to panic while treating his injury.

"Hey, now no need to rush your sensei is fine. I'm just getting a little scratch it's not a big deal." He said while start to pat the boy's head. But the boy is not answering and just focused on treating him while starts to cry.

"B-but it's my fault that you get like this. I'm sorry if I'm not careless this won't happen to you."

Sighing the teacher now smiling at the boy who now is desperately bandaging him. He decides to stay silent until the treatment is done.

After a while finally, the boy is done and now is bowing at his teacher asking for his forgiveness. He told him it's okay and told him to raise his head again and now the boy is sitting beside him.

"Sensei why you're always smiling? Even when you get injured like that?"

"Well, it's because I don't want to make you sad of course. If I was crying like you before didn't it just make you more sad right?"

"I-I see..."

"So you must smile whatever the situation is so people around you, won't worried. And I believe you can do that too."

"...yes I will. This is my promise to your sensei. Don't worry I won't disappoint you."

 **-Lastation basilicom-**

"...and until now I still doing that."

Waking up from his bed he then continues to do his morning chores. After everyone wakes up and take breakfast together in the dining room Uni starts talking with Shade.

"Shade our training starts today. So after we do our work let's go to the guild and start right away."

"Okay, lady Uni. But I didn't even have a gun yet is that ok?"

"Don't worry I have it right now. Here. She said while giving him the pistol from yesterday. Is it that okay sis?"

"Sure just be careful."

"How about you miss Shana?"

"I have some business that I need to attend first. But when I'm finished I will go to see you two train together."

"Okay then."

After they finished their breakfast they continue to do their usual routine.

 **-time skip-**

Uni and Shade now are in the middle of their training outside the town. Uni decides to give him some basic training and then proceed to use the monster as a moving target.

Right now she teaching Shade about how to use his weapon and the right stance when he shooting. Of course, because he's still new he using the both hands to hold the gun.

"Umm... Like this?" He said while pointing the gun toward a can that not too far away from him.

"Yes, that's right. Now hold your breath and keep your hands steady before pulling the trigger. Be careful I know you using a pistol but the recoil is not something that you can ignore."

"Okay then here I go..." He then proceeds to shoot and true what Uni says to him before. Because when he pull the trigger the pistol immediately went straight to his face and leaving a really red mark on his face.

At least he hit the target, though.

"Whoa, Shade are you ok?" Uni said while starts to approaching him. She never thought there's someone that can hit their face that hard with just a pistol.

"Don't worry I'm fine I'm just a little surprised." He said while smiling at her.

Okay now she was positive that's something wrong with the boy's head.

"Sorry for make you worried lady Uni." And now he was bowing at her.

"Stop that and I'm not worrying you ok? It just that... I-I need to make sure you save for my sis and miss Shana okay?"

"Thank you."

"A-anyways lets start to practice a few more times before we start the quest. And make sure you holding that gun properly this time."

"Okay."

* * *

After a while, he keeps doing that until Uni convinced that he will not hurt himself again. And then they go into the forest to exterminate a pack of wolf that makes some problems lately.

Right now the both of them is walking around to find their objective. And Uni notices something odd.

"Did this place just change? The atmosphere of this place kinda... heavy."

"Yes, it's weird. I hope nothing bad happens."

"Well let's just hope that and for your practice now try to eliminate the wolves just using your gun. Only use your sword when the situation starts to get worse ok?"

"Okay, I understand. Oh looks like we found the objective."

Suddenly four wolves appear before them. Uni and Shade readying their weapons and prepare to engage the wolf.

"Here they come get ready Shade."

"Okay!"

The wolves immediately charge at them and Uni starts firing at them. The wolves now scattering and attacking them from all direction.

When Uni tries to fire at them one wolf makes through and charge towards her. Shade notices this and tries to shoot it leg. It takes five-shot until he finally hit the wolf leg and make it fall before it reaches Uni.

"Thanks, Shade. Keep it up you starting to get better. Uni said while shooting the remaining wolves."

"Okay, I'll do my best." He said and try to shoot a wolf that runs toward him. He manages to shoot it four times before he needs to reload.

But the wolf still running and when it close it started to lunge at him. Fortunately, he still manages to dodge and when it try the second chance to do that again it got shot in the head by Uni.

"That was close. Thanks, lady Uni."

"No problem now let's finish this."

There's a lot shooting and dodging after that. But finally, they manage to finish them without any injury.

"That was tough. Seriously why the wolf suddenly become this fast? Well at least it's done and nice shooting Shade looks like you can master it if we train every day."

"Hehe, thank you, lady Uni. It's because of your help, of course, I'm really lucky that I can be your student."

"I-It's not like I want to do that! I just wanted to make sure you safe okay?" She said.

"Your face is starting to get red lady Uni. Are you sick? If you want I can carry you to the basilicom."

"W-what!? No, it's not like that! Let's just reports this to the guild and get back."

"Okay then."

They started to get back but when they near the forest exit a wolf that bigger than before appear before them.

"Is that the leader? It kind of weird and what with this aura?" Uni said while summoning her weapon. She can feel that this not going to be easy.

"I... Don't know..." (What with the aura? It's kinda... Familiar) he said while summoning his gun as well.

The wolf now is howling and not too long after that a group of wolves appear and surrounding them.

"Umm... Lady Uni can I use my sword now?"

"Yes, you can. This situation can get worse than now and looks like we must fight seriously."

After changing his weapon the wolves starts to charges at them. Uni immediately shoots them while Shade protects Uni blind spots.

 **Dark flame**

Shade stab his sword into the ground and barrage of dark flame appears below the enemy.

Uni is amazed by his power and went speechless for a short time. When she back to her senses Uni decide to use her skill as well.

"Hey, I won't lose to you."

 **EX Multi Buster.**

And Uni starts shooting the wolves with a laser that come out from his gun.

After many attack and skills, the number of the wolves starts to decrease rapidly.

Now the situation is turned and the wolves begin to back away. Seeing this Uni and Shade know that the battle will be over with victory on their side.

Or so they thought.

Unknown to them the cloaked figure from before is observing their battle now.

"That candidate is pretty strong and I can feel his power starting to back. if this continues they will eliminate all my precious hard work. Let's make this interesting then." She said while pulling a sort of laser gun from beneath her cloak and pointing it toward Uni.

"I hope you die so I can execute my plan more easily." She said before shooting it to Uni. Because Uni too focused towards the wolves she didn't see that she was about to get attacked and yes the laser hit her.

"W-what is this!? I feel so... Weak..."

"Lady Uni! What happens!?"

"Ugh... I'm sorry Shade..." She said before lying unconscious. Shade immediately run toward her and quickly check her conditions.

"Lady Uni please answer me! She didn't respond, Kotone-san Kuro-san what happened to her!?

Kotone: "Don't worry Shade she just unconscious. But her conditions starts to get weaker than before."

Kuro: "But how she can be in this state? Did something happen when we not looking at her?"

"It can't be helped for now please heal her Kotone-san."

Kotone: "W-What?! But it's too risky for you Shade! If you injured who knows what will happen to you!?"

"Don't worry about me. Kuro-san will help me to protect both of you. Now please heal her Kotone-san."

Kotone: "B-But..."

Kuro: "Just give up Kotone. You know he was hard headed so just do what he say because the wolves can't wait any longer than this."

Kotone: "...okay please be careful."

"I will. Thank you for agreeing to my request."

And then Kotone come out from his body and starts healing Uni. Shade just prepared to defend them with all of his power because the wolf leader is start to calling more backup.

"I won't let any of you touch my friends here." He said while pointing his sword to them.

The wolves start charging at him at the same time leaving him no choice but forced to fight back immediately.

 **Dark Flames**

* * *

The figure now is watching Shade defend the lastation candidate with all of his power. She not even moved and just stay there silently.

"Kei why you do that? Using your life just to save someone that not worthy to be with you... This was his fault! Damn it!"

The battle is not over and Shade still protecting Uni even that he already gets a few scratches and wounds on his whole body. Until there's a wolf that manages to sneak near them and attacked Uni.

Fortunately, Shade notices it and manage to stop it at the last second. But he must use her right hand to block it and get a deep bite from the wolf.

"Ahh! I can't let you... do that!" He yelled while stabbing it with his free hand. "Ugh! I was careless..."

Kotone: "Shade! Let me heal you first!"

"No! Don't worry just focus heal lady Uni first! I can still fight!"

Kuro: "But your right hand is badly injured!"

"Don't worry I still can use my left hand. Now please just heal lady Uni!"

Kotone: I-I understand."

After a while defending Uni finally Kotone healing is done and Uni starts to regain her conscious. Before she wakes up Kotone immediately back inside Shade body.

"U-uhh... What happened?" Uni says while start to getting up and what she saw is really surprised her. Shade now is full of wounds while he tried to defend Uni from a wolf that currently lunges at him.

"Lady Uni you finally awake! Thank goodness you're fine."

"Y-you're protecting me this whole time? Are you crazy!? You might be killed!"

"D-Don't worry about me." He said while killing the wolf. "I'm glad you're fine." And now he was smiling at her.

She cannot believe it that the boy she supposed to protect now is doing the opposite. After regaining all of her strength Uni now transformed and pull Shade behind her.

"Now it's my turn to protect you so just stay down and don't do anything stupid!"

"B-but I can still fight..."

 **"I said just stay down and don't do anything stupid!"**

"I-I... I Understand..."

Now Uni was the one who attacks the horde of wolves while Shade stays behind her. The leader seems to notice her presence and just calling more backup.

Uni begins to struggle because their number suddenly increasing. "(This is bad. If the situation keeps like this we will get overwhelmed in a short time. And his conditions is getting worse the longer I fight.)"

Uni decides to look around for find a chance for them to flee but the wolf didn't give her any options but to fight. The conditions start to get bad every second until...

"Sorry that I late dear~"

"That voice!"

Someone slay the wolf leader and it disappears without a trace. both Uni and Shade left dumbfounded seeing that someone manage to defeat it with just a single slash. And when they see the one who did that they just completely surprised.

It was Shana who defeats it but her appearance now is really different. She radiates a bright sapphire color around her body as her weapon disappears and using a pure white katana. Her hair color turns started darker and her hair style changes into a curl and a bit longer. Her clothing changes into a white long dress that was longer than her feet and arms slightly. A white veil plastered on her upper face. Her lips turn into bright but shady blue. A white witch hat with one red rose attached in front of it

"I-is that you miss Shana?" Shade ask her still not believing that it was the same person from the first time they meet.

"Of course dear~ I know you two want to ask more questions but let's finish this first okay? And please help me lady Uni so I can treat him."

"R-right."

The both of them starts to eliminate all the wolf in the area and just ten minutes later all of them was completely eliminated.

"I can't believe it that you're this strong miss Shana." Uni said while start to transform back to her human form.

"Thank you, dear." She said while doing the same thing as her. "And I think you can come out now. It's not good to be a stalker you know."

Both Shade and Uni confused hearing that from Shana but suddenly the cloaked figure came out from a tree not too far from them.

"So you notice me, not bad I guess."

Uni and Shade readying their battle stance while Shana just observing the figure. They stay at that position for a few minutes before Shana asking something to her.

"So what are you planning by attacking both of them? And maybe you must reveal your face and make a little introduction for us."

"...fine I'll tell you." She said while removing the cloak that hides her body and revealing a woman with a long cyan hair and light green eyes. She wears some kind of black light armor with a skirt and black long boots. "My name is Ayumi Tamashiro and I'm an ancient race like you Keiji... or should I call Shade?" She said while looking at him.

"W-What? I don't understand."

"Like I said before if you want the answer just come with me and I'll tell you everything. Don't worry I'll give you time to think about it. For now, farewell." She said while disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait where do you think you going!? Damn, she's gone." Uni said. "Well, at least we got some information about her for now let's get back and treat you Shade."

"..."

"Shade?"

"Ah! Sorry, let's go then..." He said but just about he want to walk he suddenly collapsed and went unconscious.

"Shade! Can you hear me!? Shade!"

 **-?-**

"I never thought that this gun can affect the goddess that effective. If I can make something bigger than this and make all the CPU's hit by it there's no doubt that I can easily rule this world and of course... make him mine again."

And she starts to walk deeper into the forest.

* * *

 ** _Please feel free to leave any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	11. Noire Love Confession?

_**Sorry that I update this chapter kinda late but you know my reason right? XD Well just please enjoy this chapter and there's a hint about another Lady Ance OC here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

 **The next day**

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

After the incident, yesterday right now Shade lying unconscious in his room and wear a lot of bandages. Noire and Kei are shocked when they see him fully injured yesterday and treat him immediately.

While Uni now is searching for more information about this new villain and Noire is going to Planeptune for informing this to Histoire. Now only Shana who waiting for him in his room because Kei needs to attend some duty. Well, she not alone of course. Right now she has some talk with her children.

"I'm glad he's fine I guess it's thank to both of you too. You did well Kotone, Kurokami." She said while patting them.

"But we're not able to protect him yesterday. Instead, he covered in wounds." Kuro said.

"But that what he wants so that's not your fault beside I think we have something more important to discussed than this." This attracts their attention because now Shana face is starting to get serious. "Now let's talk about our new acquaintance, she says that she also like Shade or to be exact an ancient I wonder if she tells the truth?"

"Yeah and I think she not lying, though. Her energy even her hair is same like him."

"Indeed, cyan colored is the awakening phase for the ancient. And she was using Tamashiro too in her name I wonder what's her relationship with Shade?" Ask Kotone.

When they start to thinking deeply about this suddenly someone knocks the door and makes the three of them surprised because, right now the two spirits is outside Shade body!

"Miss Shana are you inside? Can I come in?" That was Uni who knocking the door and that just make them panicked because if she sees them there will be a lot of explanation to do.

"K-Kotone! L-Let's get back!"

"Ah! R-Right!"

They went back into Shade body at the same time when Uni opens the door. Fortunately, Uni didn't see them and just notice Shana in the room.

"Miss Shana I got some info from the- wait, did Shade body just glowing a second ago?" Well almost didn't see them.

"W-What do you mean Uni? He still unconscious there haha."

At first, Uni is suspicious by the way Shana act but decide to let it go for now. She then tells her about the information she got from the guild. First, this 'Ayumi' is trying to make the monster follow her command but the reason is still unknown, second, she somehow has a weapon that imbued with anti-crystal and manages to enhance its power so when it hit a CPU they will suffer the same condition like Uni before.

"That's sure a dangerous weapon and that explain why the wolf has strange aura."

"Yes, and they say she not in Lastation anymore there's a chance she in Lowee or Leanbox because that the only place she never visited before."

"I understand, I will back to Lowee immediately and tell lady Blanc about this."

"So you will leave?"

"Yes, I'll leave in three days. I need to inform my friend first that I will leave Lastation. That also means that I must leave him too." She said while looking at Shade that still in the unconscious state.

"I'm kind of curious by the way you act toward him and I just want to know why you so attracted to him?"

"W-Well he just remind me of someone that I knew just like that.|

"Really?"

"O-Of course..."

* * *

While Uni continues interrogating Shana, Neptune is currently flying to Lastation after hearing the news and of course, Noire and Nepgear were behind her. After a while, they finally reach Lastation and of course the first thing Neptune do after landing is found Shade room and kick the door open.

"Shady are you alright!? Don't worry your beloved Neptune is here!" And of course, she got a good hit on the head by Noire. "Nepu! Why you do that Noire!?"

"Can you be quite!? He is lying unconscious right now!"

"Oh right, sorry. And who is this nurse? Looks like you have some introduction to made Noire."

"Okay, okay. Geez, let me tell you then."

After some explanation and introduction made by Noire, they have a little chat before Shana excuse herself to meet up with her friend and Noire decide to back to her work and do a little research. Uni takes Nepgear to her room for discussing something and this makes Neptune alone there to wait for him until he wakes up.

She then pulls a chair and sits beside his bed. "You know Shady when I see you like this I can't help but feeling guilty. It's same when you got an incident in Planeptune not too long ago... heh I'm the worst didn't I? Telling that I'll help you no matter what but in the end you the one who always get hurt... Ugh, now this isn't like me! I must always cheerful for him, after all, I'm already said that I'll always be with him when he needs me. Now I think I'm going to have a little nap, nighty night Shady." She said before fall asleep.

A few hours later

Shade who unconscious until now is starting to wake up and realize that he is not in the forest anymore. "...where am I?" He then starts looking around and knows that this is his room in Lastation basilicom he also notices Neptune who sleeping beside him and even drolling in his right arm. "Neptune... did she come because she heard my condition?"

"Zzz... pudding... I want...zzz"

"Hehe even in her sleep she still hungry huh? Well, I guess I'll make some for her." He then starts to get up without waking up Neptune and give her blanket before going out. "Ouch, it still hurts but at least I can move now. Sweet dreams Neptune." And he closes the door.

After a while Uni and Nepgear back to Shade room and notice that only Neptune there, sleeping. This makes them panicked and starts waking up Neptune.

"N-Neptune! Wake up! Where did Shade go!?" Nepgear said while trying her best shaking her sister so she can wake up and fortunately she did it.

"Zzz...? Don't worry he's right here..." She said while pointing the now empty bed. "Eh...? Where did Shady go!?"

"You're so unbelievable, Neptune! Let's start looking around and find him now!" Uni said but when they started searching for the missing boy the door suddenly open and reveal Shade who holding a tray of puddings on his hands.

"Ah, you're awake Neptune here I made this for you."

"D-De Ja Vu!" Neptune and Nepgear said in unison.

"Huh?"

* * *

- **Meanwhile** -

Right now Shana is talking with her friend in a cafe. "Yes, that's all I want to tell you Ganache it's really nice to come here but I need to inform lady Blanc about this matter." She said before drinking her tea.

"Don't worry I understand the situation and I think you must hear this Shana. There's a report that a suspicious man appears in Leanbox region and start eliminated everything."

"What? Please tell me the details."

"According to the report that I received this man wearing a black tuxedo and have black hair. He even eliminates a group of guards just with a single attack or that what I think because he just walking past through them and suddenly all the guards collapsed with so many wounds in their body."

"...I see. Thank you for telling me about this Ganache I'm really grateful."

"Sure, it's my pleasure to be able to help you, Shana. Now then please excuse me I still have some works to do."

"Yes, be careful. (This person... is this him? If that true that just make this situation even worse. Oh Shade I hope you saved from this trial.)

-Next Day-

Everything back to normal in Lastation well almost because Neptune still here and doesn't want to back to Planeptune and do her job as CPU.

"Now now Neptune we need to go back now. Histy going to be mad at you if we don't collect some shares today." Nepgear tried her best to convince her sister but Neptune is latched to Shade hand and didn't have any intention to release him anytime soon.

"No! I must make sure that Shady will not endanger himself again!"

"B-But Neptune..."

"Yes, you must go, Neptune. Don't worry I will not being careless again. Oh, that reminds me of something..." He then brings some present from his inventory and gives it to them. "I buy this yesterday although I'm not sure that you will like it but please open it when you arrive at Planeptune."

"T-Thank you Shade. Now Neptune let's go back so we can open it."

"Hmm... okay, then but please stay safe Shady!" And then she begins to transform. "I'll leave then see you later Shady. Let's go Nepgear." and she then starts to fly.

"Yes, please stay safe Shade." Nepgear follows her sister and gives him a gentle smile.

"Okay! I will see you later."

After that Shade decides to help Noire with her work even after Noire try to ban him for a few times. But looks like Noire finally give up and let him do what he wants.

"Thank you for helping me Shade. Even so, you need to rest because of you still in recovering phase right now."

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. More importantly, here I made this yesterday." He then shows Noire a samurai outfit from his inventory. "What do you think Lady Noire? I'm glad you teach me how to make outfits like you."

"Well, it's really good and I'm must say that you make me proud with this."

"Hehe thank you lady Noire I know that you're a very kind person even that you didn't show it most of time. And for that, I'm really grateful that I can meet you and be your friend."

"W-What!? O-Of course I'm always like this you know! It just that... But I suppose I must say thank you Shade. Thank you for always helping and protecting us here I'm really grateful to you after you protect Uni two days ago, if you not there who know what will happen to her."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure lady Noire."

"A-And... thank you for be my cosplay friend. I never thought that someone will be interested in it too so... I want you to know this that you're really precious to me." She starts holding his hand and blushing. "S-So um... will you be always like that for me?" Noire knew it's the most embarrassing words that she ever says and fears that he'll decline it but the boy is smiling at her and it just means one thing.

"Of course! You're precious to me too lady Noire so even if I need to sacrifice myself for you then I'll gladly to do it!" He accepts her feelings.

"T-Thanks... and you can just call me Noire you know."

"Sure thing Noire."

After that, they spend the rest afternoon together cosplaying in Noire room and nearly got caught by Uni who just happened to walk past by her sister room. Fortunately, Shade ask Uni to give him some practice so their secrets remain safe and that day Noire though maybe it's the best day ever happened to her.

* * *

 **-Later that Night-**

When Shade want to go to sleep Shana decide to come in and going to have some talk with him. Because most of the basilicom residence is sleeping he decide that it's okay to her spirits friends to come out from his body. What Shana said to them is about her plan that she needs to go back to Lowee and about the mysterious person that appear in Leanbox.

"So you're going to Lowee miss Shana?" Shade ask her.

"Yes, I must tell Lady Blanc about this. Sorry, but it looks like I need to be separate with all of you for sometimes."

"Why? I can just come with you right?"

"But... if you do that you might be in danger Shade and I don't want to let you go through that."

"Don't worry! I have Kotone-san and Kuro-san with me so I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus I really want to help even if this mysterious man appear if I do more training I might be able to hold my ground against him."

"...well it's true Kuro say that you're hard headed. Fine, you can help me Shade but promise me if you meet this person please just run away okay? If this man was 'him' I fear that you'll be killed by him."

"It seems you know this guy pretty well, who is this anyways?" Kuro asks her.

"To tell you the truth he's... my boyfriend."

"W-W-What!? Are you serious!?"

"B-But if he was your boyfriend can you just talk with her mom?" Kotone Said.

"It's complicated so I'm afraid I can't do that. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"I want to ask something miss Shana. Well, I'm just curious about Ayumi to say to me that I'm was like her, Ancient isn't it? So can you tell me what is ancient?"

All of them except Shade is silent and currently find the right words for the same time they have been given choice should they hide this truth away from him or... to tell him all the secrets that they hide for a long time?

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for now, I need to do something this month and I hope it can be finished quickly :3 And of course p_** ** _lease feel free to leave any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	12. The White Continent Lowee

_**Hello everyone sorry for never update this story faster like usual. I just having a bad month... well, to the story then.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

"...well, to tell the truth-" Just when Shana about to tell him the secret Kuro cut her words immediately.

"We don't know anything about that."

"I see, maybe I can find some information from lady Blanc library later. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." He said before to make his way to the dream world.

After they make sure the boy is asleep they continue their discussion.

"Why you do that Kuro?" Ask Kotone.

"I'm sorry... I'm still scared if he going to hate us after he knows the truth."

"Don't worry Kuro it'll be fine and I think he deserves it, knowing that the situation become like this it's better if we tell him sooner."

"Yeah, just give me some time and I'll be ready for it."

After hearing this Shana proceed to hug them and give a warm smile. "I'm really proud to both of you right now. I believe you two will choose the right choice so please believe at yourself too okay."

"I understand mother."

"...yeah. Thank you, mom."

 **-?-**

"Umm... where am I? I swear I'm just sleeping a while ago but now..." Shade now appear in the middle of a forest that he never saw before. But, his body is transparent like a ghost. "I guess, this is a dream then?"

He starts looking around and sees someone that attack him recently. Yes, it's Ayumi the ancient but right now she was talking with someone new.

"Or maybe not? Looks like they can't see and hear me right now. I'm curious what they talking right now."

When he start approaching them Shade notice that Ayumi was talking with someone that Shana mention before he sleeps. Black hair with black suits and he bought a red bladed knife, there's no doubt it's was Shana boyfriend. And from the situation, he sees right now looks like they both is start arguing.

"So what is your business with me? I'm busy right now so make it quick." Ayumi said to the mysterious guy in the front of her.

"...don't interfere with me if you want to live." He said coldly.

"Hmph, who are you? Why are you ordering me like that?"

"..." Instead of talk, he attacks Ayumi in the next second but she blocks him with ease.

"You're the one who must stay away from me."

On the next second they start fighting, their skills is about same because they have an equal strength and speed. Even if France just use a knife as a weapon he didn't seems troubled to block and counter Ayumi greatsword. In the next moment, France knife turned into a sword and he increases his speed but Ayumi seems anticipated it faster than he expected because now they fighting in an equal again.

After a while France starts to use his skill, he walks passed Ayumi then, after he halts a few distance away he sure that his target will get a lot of wounds. But instead covering in wounds Ayumi is blocking all of his attacks and just stay there as if she waiting for something and then strike him. And of course France block her attack and he made a distance before start talking with his opponent.

"...you're not a human."

"Now you understand right? I'm ancient, a powerful race that will conquer this world. So don't you dare to stand in my way."

"...don't worry, I just want to take something and I'll leave." He said while turning back his weapon to a knife and begin to leave.

After a while now Ayumi is now alone in the middle of the forest but it seems she aware that she was not alone. "Looks like your power start awaken Shade." She said while looking at the transparent boy who now is hiding behind a tree.

"Huh!? I thought you can't see me..."

She then starts approaching him and begins to talk. "Do you understand now? We are same, but your friend always interferes so I can't even reach you."

"Wait! Can you please tell me first... if we are same then..."

"Yes, you too... are ancient like me."

"But, how?"

"I want to tell you but not now. If you really want to know just come to me alone and you'll receive your answer. For now, I think you must wake up." She then touches Shade forehead and then the boy body start disappearing from that place.

"W-Wait!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

"W-Wait!"

"Ahh!"

Shade who is sleeping is jolted from his sleep and make Uni who is sitting beside him fall from the bed.

"W-Where is this!? Ah! And Uni are you okay!?" After seeing Uni falls from his bed he then starts helping her to stand up.

"I'm fine... it's unusual for you to wake up late so I decide to check you. But, it seems you're having a nightmare." Said Uni who finally recovered from the sudden event. She then pointing a breakfast that has been set on the table in that room. "You must be hungry so I decide to bring you some food. And it's because you're always helping around here and not because I'm worried about you okay?"

"Haha, I see... Thank you Uni. By the way, where is miss Shana?"

"She said she will back at dinner and Shade are you really going to Lowee with her? If you don't mind can I ask you why?"

"Well I just want to help her and I'm kind of curious with Lowee plus I want to help the guild too."

After a while eating the food Uni decide to ask the boy a question that makes her nervous.

"Say... Shade, what do you think about Shana?"

"Hmm? She kind and dependable I think."

"Do you... l-like her?"

After eating the last of the food he then faces Uni with a smile on his face. "Of course!"

"I-I see..."

"Same as my feeling to you too Uni. You're precious to me and without you, my life will be meaningless you know." He said while holding Uni hands.

With that Uni face starts getting redder and redder until she didn't move while the boy confused with her condition.

"Uni? Are you okay?" He tries to shake her a little but Uni doesn't seem to respond. "What should I do? ...I guess, I'll go to the guild and leave a note near her."

 **-Time Skip-**

A few hours later Shade is just finishing some guild quests and now is taking a break in the plaza. And the two spirits starts a little chat with him.

"Today quest is quite tiring but I'm glad I can help the old lady and her belonging back to town safely." He said while drinking a can of soda(?).

Kotone: "Well, you're really kind Shade. To think the old lady belongings are a pack of weapon for the guild. That must really heavy."

"Nah, no problem! I'm glad I can help and all that the matter."

Kuro: "Yeah that's the kind of person you are Shade. By the way, what are you drinking right now?"

"Something like a soda I think? It says Doc P on the can, it's a gift from the old lady before. She even gives me a lot of it maybe a pack."

Kotone: "By the way Shade it seems that you've been closer to Noire and Uni. And with your sentences this morning it looks like a confession to me. Does that means you start to like them?"

"Oh, you mean that? I just compliment them I mean, friends always do that right?"

Kuro: "So you mean all of that is just your way to show your affection to them?"

"Of course! What else is going to be?"

Kuro: "N-No nevermind."

"Okay then, I guess I'm going to take a look around again."

.

.

.

Kotone: "To think that he misunderstand the way he compliments them. Now I feel kind of bad to all his friend right now."

Kuro: "Yeah, he's weird but unique at the same time."

Kotone: "Agreed."

* * *

After that, he starts looking around the town again. Of course, he always helping people he meets along the way until a girl with a witch hat called him when he was in the front of the guild.

"Excuse me, young boy. Can I ask for your help for a while?" The girl said.

"Sure miss, what can I do for you?"

"Thank you. My name is MAGES. and I need your help if you know some drink called Doctor Tear Popper?"

"Huh, that's an unusual name for a drink. Let me think..." He suddenly remembered about the soda that old lady giving to him before and then he pull out the soda from his inventory. "How about this one?"

"Ah! Yes that it! Young boy can I have it?"

"Sure. In fact, you can have all of it because I have a lot and I don't drink soda too often."

"Thank you and I forgot that I didn't catch your name until now."

"My name is Shade and I'm glad to be able to help you miss MAGES."

"I see, Shade huh? Thank you for your help I am able to complete my objective. I'm sorry but I need to leave now. See you later Shade I hope we'll meet again. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum."

"Ah, yes... See you...too?"

After parting with the witch Shade decides to back to basilicom and rest. The next day after that just went normally until the day he needs to go with Shana to Lowee.

 **-Time Skip-**

Right now Shade and Shana is riding a boat to Lowee. They just have a chat because the trip is kinda long.

"Well, it seems you're serious about coming with me to Lowee Shade. And to think lady Noire and Uni gives me a weird look when I taking you with me."

"Really? I didn't notice it earlier, I must make sure I bring them something when I back there."

"*giggle* Yes, it seems you must do that. Ah, by the way, I think I know-"

Just then Shana catches a glimpse someone she knows but the person she sees just disappears on the next second.

"What is it miss Shana?"

"...ah! Sorry, it's nothing. Umm, like I said before maybe I know Ayumi relationship with you Shade."

"Really? Then, can you tell me what do you think about that?"

"Yes, of course, dear. I think she might be... your fiance." She said with a big smile.

"Umm, really?"

"Think of it, she said her objective is to rule this world with you and plus in the most occasion she choose not to hurt you and just try to take you away from us."

"I see, maybe I'll ask her about that when I meet with her again."

"Don't forget that you have them and me Shade. So just let us know if you need our help."

"Thank you, I'll remember that... mother."

"...what did you say Shade?"

"Mother." He said while smiling at her.

Shana was stunned with the boy words until she hugs him with the happiest face she has.

"You finally called me mother! Oh, I'm so happy that I might be dying right now!"

"P-Please don't die... and i-it's too tight. I-I can't breath..."

On the same time on the other side of the boat, a figure is just watching the two of them from the distance. It looks like he the one Shana see before.

"So... he's the one..."

And in the next moment, he disappears into the shadow.

* * *

- **Lowee** -

After walking from the harbor for a while finally, they reach Lowee the white continent. Despite Shana outfit, she doesn't seem to have any problem with the cold and Shade just shivering even that he wearing some extra jacket.

"C-Cold... I think I'm going to have a hard time with this..." He said while try to keep warm.

"*giggle* Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll adapt quickly. If you want I can hug you until we reach our destination."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks it will make harder to walk and I don't want to burden you more mom."

"It still feels like a dream when you call me that. How about we have a nice chat and hot chocolate later at my house? I'm sure it'll be lovely."

"Okay! ...A-Achoo! C-Cold..."

After that Shana told the boy to walk around the town until she finished her reports to her workplace and Blanc. Of course, the first place that across Shade mind is always the guild, so he makes his way there.

 **-Some times later-**

"Okay, it looks like I need to wait until tomorrow for accepting the quest here."

Shade who just finishing some paperwork at the guild now just walking around the town. "Snow, huh? It's cold but pretty." After reaching a park he decides to have a little rest while observing his surrounding. "Well... maybe a little cold it's not bad... achoo!"

 **-Lowee Basilicom-**

Right now Shana is having a meeting with Blanc in her office, they just talking about the recent event and some problem that happened in Lowee.

"I see, so that happened in Lastation .it looks like they have some connection with this situation that happened here."

"What do you mean lady Blanc? Did you mean that some monster here acts like that too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Some monster here have some aura like that and there's no doubt that she have made her movement here too. How about Shade? did he come here with you?"

"Yes. Right now he's in the town probably going to the guild or just take a look around Lowee."

"I see... can you ask him to meet me tomorrow here? I have something that I need to tell him."

"I understand I'll tell him when I get back. Now then please excuse me lady Blanc."

"Yes thank you for your help."

After that Shana is leaving basilicom and make her way to the town leaving Blanc alone in her office. When she alone Blanc opens her notebook and then she starts writing her novel that she left unfinished a while ago. "...maybe he can help me with this too."

Back to Shana, right now she is visiting her workplace and at the same time, she meets with her friend that oracle of Lowee, Mina. They both then decide to spend some time together while having a lunch in a near cafe, it looks like it will take a long time.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Shade who resting at the park decide to stroll the area again probably to find someone or something that he can help with. After walking for a while he then sees a little girl carrying a bag lot of food so of course he starts approaching the girl.

"Excuse me, it seems you look troubled carrying that. Can I help you borrow that?"

"A-Ah! Y-You're Shade right?"

"That's right my name is Shade and you are... now I think about it I have met you somewhere."

"Yes, we meet at Planeptune... Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Rom nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too Rom and if I'm not wrong you're lady Blanc sister right? By the way where's your twin?"

"Ram is buying something so she said to me to go home first..."

"I see, then allow me to carry that to Basilicom and can you tell me more about Lowee? I'm planning to stay here for a while."

"Sure... oh, and thank you..."

And they start walking together to the basilicom while Rom explains anything that Lowee have. They have a nice chat until Rom stomach start making sounds so they decide to take a little detour to a nearby cafe. After they done with eating they decide to have a little break there.

"This soup is really delicious I think I can eat this every day."

"This place is famous because of it... I'm glad you like it Shade."

"Yup. Thank you for inviting me here."

"By the way Shade, I noticed that your necklace is... very unique."

"Ah, this? Yeah, I feel like that too sometimes because I think this is not the original color of this necklace..." Just then he unconsciously holding the necklace and then... _'Happy birthday... Kei.'_ " **...!** "

"W-What's wrong? Are you... ok?"

"I-I'm fine..." (What is that? I think I just remembered something.) "Sorry, I don't know what just happen to me."

"I heard from Nepgear about your amnesia... I hope you get better soon Shade."

"Haha thank you for worrying me. (Now I really curious about my past... Should I do what she say? But that means... I should take the risk.)

* * *

 ** _That's it for now, I hope you forgive me for making a lot of mistakes in this chapter. Please give me_** ** _any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	13. A Forgotten Past

_**Hello, everyone! Wow, it's been a month I start writing this story again and I can feel that I'm more clumsy at this. I don't know if I can update the future chapter faster than this but I'll try my best. (So I can finish this story and make a new one maybe) Well to the story then.**_

 _ **son zero: No he's not like goku because he still can be injured and I don't plan to make my OC too OP in this story.**_

 _ **Bropower125: Don't worry it's fine. In fact, I really appreciate your review and I'll try to fix my mistake little by little (I hope I can do that) So please feel free to give me more review in the future.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

"Ah! Shade, what a coincidence to meet you here." A woman sound coming from behind them and when they both look at the source the one who calls him was Shana and Mina.

"And Rom is here too, this is really a coincidence." said Mina.

"Ah, mother. I was helping lady Rom carrying her belonging and then she invites me here. Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you have your friend here, umm miss...?"

"I'm Mina, Lowee Oracle. You must be Shade, right? It's really nice to meet with you, *giggle* you really look like what Shana told me."

"Haha, thank you and It's nice to meet you too miss Mina."

"By the way, thank you for helping Rom I'm really helped with that. And I think we must go back now, Ram and lady Blanc might starts worried. I hope we can chat like this again Shana, we take our leave then."

"Okay... see you later Shade. And please just call me Rom... bye bye."

With that Rom and Mina are leaving the cafe, it does not take long until Shana and Shade decide to leave as well. After walking for a moment they finally reach Shana home, it looks like the most house in Lowee but kinda smaller than the other.

 **-Shana House-**

After tidying up their belonging they now sitting in living while having some hot chocolate. Of course, because no one else would see them right now Kuro and Kotone was outside Shade body right now. They having a nice time together and just talking about a 'mother that question his children's life when they're not together' until they realized that it's already evening.

"Oh my, time sure went fast when we enjoy it together right?"

"Yes, I agree mom." Said Kotone.

"You realized that most of the talk is that you always making fun of me right?" Kuro said with an annoying tone.

"But it still fun right? How about you Shade?"

"It sure fun to spend time with you mother. *yawn* But I think I need to sleep right now, tomorrow I've got some quest to do." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot something. Shade, lady Blanc ask you to come to her basilicom tomorrow. Maybe she wants to ask for your help with something."

"Alright, I'll come to see her after finishing some quests. *yawn* I think I can't awake much longer so..."

"Don't worry dear I'm feeling sleepy too so lets us sleep together because I only have one bed in my house. That's kind of surprising right?"

"But I think you look very happy about that." Kuro said.

"Of course, dear. I really want to try sleeping while hugging my beloved child because I never get any chance to do that."

"But, is that really okay with you mother? I can sleep on the sofa-"

"Yes, of course it is~! Now let's go Shade you must be tired right? Don't worry your mother is here to make you feel comfortable." Shana said while pulling the boy to her room leaving him no chance to speak. When the two are finally on the bed Shana immediately hug Shade while having the happiest smile on her face. "This is heaven~"

"...please don't hug me too tight and make me suffocating on my sleep..."

"Don't worry about that dear. He he~"

Kuro: "Looks like she having the most beautiful time in her life right now."

Kotone: "*giggle* Yes you're right Kurokami. Now I'm really curious about mother told him about Ayumi."

Kuro: "About the finance things right? To be honest I'm starting to feel like you too Kotone. Let's talk about it tomorrow alone with mom. I'm sure Shade going to be fine to taking some quests alone."

Kotone: "Agreed, he getting stronger now. I just hope he doesn't use his true power or..."

Kuro: "He will turn like her and that's bad for all of us..."

 **-The next day-**

After explaining their plan for staying at home and have a rest to Shade, he quickly agrees with that and prepares to went outside. "Well then, I'll be going now. See you later everyone." He said while closing the door leaving his two friends and Shana in the house. After that, they decide to continue their discussion in the living room.

"So, mother about their relationship..." Kotone tries to ask her first question to Shana that was answered quickly.

"Well, that's was my opinion dear. Because when the first time we encounter her the last sentence catches my curiosity." She said while start thinking about the matter. "If I'm not wrong it sounded like 'We'll rule this world together.' So that means she'll try to take Shade with her and make him hmm... Her husband I think?"

The two spirits start thinking after hearing their mother said to them and try to remember anything that useful. After a while, Kuro starts talking to them. "Now If I'm not wrong I never see her in the other world and when Shade fighting all of his race she was not there as well. So who is she?"

"Yes, you're right. Did she on another place when that happen? Or she was from another kingdom? But, then again that's not possible because there's only one kingdom that ruled by the ancient." Kotone said and then she asks Shana something. "Did you never see her in another world too mom? Before you meet with Shade there?"

"Unfortunately no. She still shrouded in mystery but we know that we mustn't let her take Shade no matter what happens."

"Yeah."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

After finishing some quests at the guild, right now Shade is walking to Lowee basilicom to meet with Blanc. When in the middle of the walk he meets with Ram and Rom so they decide to escort him while knowing each other better.

"So Shade thank you for helping my sister yesterday and I heard from Mina that you're going to stay at Lowee is that true?" Ask Ram to him.

"Don't worry about it lady- I mean Ram and yes I'm going to stay here for a while."

"That's great! So we can play together!"

"Yes, it'll be fun..."

"Okay, when I have some free time let's have some fun!"

They have a good time while walking to basilicom and decide to buy some crêpes on the way. And when they finally arrived at their destination Shade ask the twins Blanc room so he can meet with her, of course the two of them happily to escort him.

 **-Lowee Basilicom-**

Blanc who was writing in her office suddenly disrupted because Mina is walking in with shocking expression on her face. "L-Lady Blanc! The share crystal is suddenly glowing!"

"Yes, I know. That's means my intuition was right after all."

"What do you mean Lady Blanc?"

"I'll explain it later. I think he close right now, Mina can you escort Shade here? I need to talk to him and I'm sure he's in Basilicom now."

"Okay, I understand Lady Blanc. Please excuse me."

After Mina are gone Blanc continue her writing while waiting for her guest. Some minutes later someone knocking the door to her office that probably Shade.

"Lady Blanc, can I come in?" Said the boy from another side of the door.

"Sure." After receiving the confirmation, Shade opens the door and greet Blanc who still sit on the same like before.

"So, why are you calling me here Lady Blanc?" Ask Shade who now is sitting on a chair near Blanc. "Are you wants me to help with something?" Blanc still focused on her computer when he asks that.

After thinking for a while finally, Blanc decides to interrogate him a little. "Well, first can I ask you something personal?" She asks while looking straight into his eyes.

The boy nod and then Blanc take a deep breath. "Alright, then... Shade what are you? I know from Noire that Shana is a CPU when she told me about what happened in Lastation."

"What do you mean Lady Blanc?"

"Did you know when you first arrive in Planeptune? The Share crystal there suddenly glowing and make Neptune and Nepgear stronger. The same thing happened when you go to Lastation and here as well. That means your presence make the crystal glowing."

"To be honest I never know that thing happens when I'm visiting Planeptune and Lastation but..." He was uneasy at first but decide to tell Blanc the truth about himself. "You're right that I was not a normal human lady Blanc. I know I just learned about this recently and because my memory hasn't come back entirely so I can't explain it properly."

"It's alright you can tell me everything Shade." She holding his hands and smiled gently. "Maybe I can help you with that and don't worry you can have my words."

"Thank you. So... If you know about what happened in Lastation then you know about her too right?"

"Yes and Shana told me about her yesterday so I know."

"...okay then, to tell you the truth I'm same like Ayumi. I was confused at first because I still don't understand what she means. But..."

"But?"

"After that day when I and Uni ambushed by the pack of wolf I had some weird dream. I thought it was a dream at first but no, it just feels like my soul are linked with her."

Now Blanc is processing all words that Shade tell to her. She wants to help him but she still needs more information so she decides to make him comfortable first. And try to know him better so she can beat Vert later.

"Let's change the topic then. Is there something you like to do now? Like your hobby or something?"

"I don't know... Oh! Can I read some of your books lady Blanc?"

"Sure just take it from that bookshelf." Blanc said while pointing the huge bookshelf that placed in front of them. "I have a lot of books so feel free to read anything you wants. I'll resume my work then, if you need anything please just ask me Shade."

"Okay!" He then picks some books that get his interest and read it beside Blanc. Blanc seem doesn't mind and just continue her work peacefully.

 **-A few hours later-**

Blanc just finishing all of her work and decide to take a look the boy who now sleeping with some books near him. It looks like Shade had been sleeping for a quite long time when he in the middle of reading.

"He sure loves reading didn't he?" Blanc smiling at the sleeping boy while covering him with a blanket. "I wonder what books he reads until he fell asleep..." But when she take a look the open book near her Blanc realized that all of them was the novel that made by her. Of course, she feels embarrassed but happy at the same time because someone was enjoying her story.

"H-He reads all my story!? I forgot to hide them before! Ugh if he tells anyone about this I'll get teased for a whole week! ...but, I never thought someone will enjoy it." She then kisses him on the cheek and smiled at him. "Have a nice sleep Shade. You earned it." _'But still, being_ an ancient _doesn't explain about the power. If that's the case Ayumi must have the same effect on us when he near our continent. Then... Shana must know something about this because she always latches near him.'_

When Blanc still in the middle of thinking suddenly Ram and Rom who unnoticed yelled at her. "Ah! Sis just kiss Shade! Rom let's go and tells everyone about this!"

Rom just nods and follow her twin lead because she too embarrassed with what she just saw. After they start running outside Blanc finally realized with her sisters antic and chasing them. "Hold it right there you little!"

 **-Later that evening-**

"I'm back!" Shade just arrived at her mother(?) house after his visiting the basilicom. "I'm so tired but it's really fun."

"Welcome back dear." She then proceeds to hug him when he's in the living room. "I've prepared some dinner but you must take a bath first okay?"

"Okay, mom. By the way where's Kuro and Kotone?"

"They just have some private talk in the bedroom. So, let's take a bath now and I'll wash your back Shade~."

"But miss Histoire said men and women can't take a bath together so you can't do that mom." He said while giving an X sign.

"E-Eh!? B-But it's normal for a mother-child relationship!"

"No. Miss Histoire said that's wrong so no. If you still forcing that then... I'll stop calling you mother and I don't want to meet with you for one month."

Shana just stays there and shocked with that sentences while Shade now walking to the bathroom. "Uuu... I can't even take a bath with my own child." Defeated, she decided to continue to make the dinner. The rest of the evening just went normally but with Shana become more clingy to Shade because of that matter before.

* * *

 _'-he has a potential to rule this world!"_

 _'Yes, he'll become the strongest because-'_

 _'-still this little! Why you so harsh to-'_

 _'-necessary. Because the fate will-'_

 _'-someday you'll understand. That-"_

 _'-you just treat him like a weapon!'_

* * *

 **-Shana House-**

" _*gasp*_!" Shade jolts out from the sleep and begins to panic but Kuro and Kotone come out from his body and try to calm the boy. A few minutes later Shade finally calms down and begin to explains what happened to them.

"A nightmare?" Ask Kotone who still worried about his condition.

"Yes... there some people talking and yelling in that nightmare. I can't remember their face nor the place because it's blurry."

"...(don't tell me that's his memory. But, I don't remember anything like that happen in that world.) at least you fine Shade." Kuro Said.

"Haha, yeah... I'm going to sleep again then, I don't know why but I'm still tired."

After that, he went to sleep while Kuro and Kotone start talking again.

"Kotone, that's a memory right?"

"Yes, it seems that's it. I hope he's going to be alright."

"Don't worry about that and have faith in him."

"You're right sorry. And I wonder where's mom going? She said Lady Blanc called her but, did she know our secrets already?"

"Well, I don't know but let's just wait for now."

 **-In the same time on another place-**

Right now Blanc and Shana is exploring some ruins in the Lowee region. They eliminating the monsters that have disturbing lately and was taken out easily but when they started entered the ruins Blanc is quiet and didn't say anything to Shana. After they reach the deepest part of the ruins Blanc suddenly stops and pointing her weapon to Shana.

She took a step back because of the sudden action. But when she tried to ask her, Blanc just cut her off immediately. "L-Lady Blanc!? W-What are you-"

"You're going to answer my question! And don't you try to hide anything from me!" Blanc said with a threatening tone while her hammer is getting closer to Shana. This makes Shana doesn't have any choice and just nod because she doesn't want to make Blanc angry.

"Good. Now for the first question, what are you Shana?"

"I-I'm just a normal nurse in the Lowee and-"

"I said! Don't try to hide anything from me!" ***CRASH!*** Blanc suddenly hit her hammer to the ground and make a huge crack. "This thing will go to your head next if you didn't answer it right!"

"Eek! I-I'm sorry!" After try to stand up from the sudden event Shana then decides to tell everything. "I-I'm a goddess like you lady Blanc. But, I'm not from this dimension so I thought I need to hide my true identity from all of you."

"Next question, what's your goal here in our dimension?"

"W-Well, at first my goal here is to find someone that... close to me but that changed when I see Shade again in this world. So my first priority is to make sure he's saved and then I can find my friend again."

"Okay, then I think this going to be the last question for now. Why are you attached to him? And what I mean is you doing something to him that can make CPU stronger just to be near him."

"That's... well, I giving him some of my powers so maybe they resonating with the share crystal and he's an-"

"Ancient. I know that because he told me yesterday." Blanc put her hammer away and starts walking back to the exit. "Let's go back then, I still need you to answer my questions but I need Shade so I can find the answer faster."

"O-Okay." She said while following her.

The way back is going without any problem until they reach the entrance when a man appears before them. Shana instantly recognize the man and try to approach him. "France?"

The man just stays silent and stare at them with his cold eyes. While Blanc just stays on guard because she knows that this type of person can only mean some trouble, Shana try to ask him again.

"I finally found you but, what are you doing here?"

"...where's the boy?" He asks, ignoring Shana question before. This makes Blanc curious but decides to stay quiet until she gets enough Information from them.

"I cannot answer that but what are you going to do to him?" Shana then realized that what her friend say and prepare her weapon. "Don't tell me you mean is-! I won't let you harm Shade!" She then prepared her weapon.

"How troublesome..." He suddenly appears behind Shana and proceeds to attack her. Blanc noticed so she swings her hammer to him but gets dodged easily.

"Look, I don't know who you're but don't you try to make trouble in my country!" She then charges at him and makes a full assault. But her attack just gets dodged or blocked and that just makes Blanc angrier. "Damn you! Just stay still so I can hit your stupid head!"

He turns his knife to a schyte and then...

 **Darkest Blood**

he slashes his weapon in horizontal, after the red line sent a pulse, it rains thousands after thousands of red needles as it scatters everywhere.

"W-What!?" Because of the sudden action that France made, his skill nearly hit Blanc. Fortunately, Shana comes in front of her and made a golden bubble that blocks the needles.

In the next moment, Shana transforms and charge at him in the instant. She tries to slash him but he blocks and counters it right away while sending her back.

Unknown to him Blanc who just transformed attack from behind but he dodges it and attacks her. Blanc block it while Shana took the opportunity to attack from behind but France notices and jumps away from them. They continue to exchange blow, dodges and block several times for a while until France stop and sheath his weapon.

"What now?" Ask Blanc a bit of irritated because feels that France just taunt her.

"...you should back. I can feel something will happen... and the boy cannot handle it alone." He said before disappearing to the shadow.

"Wait! Damn it he's gone... Shana, did you know something?"

"Wait, let me think..." She starts to scan the area. That's when she sensed that somewhere near the town have some strong power and if she remembers correctly... " _*gasp*_ T-This is bad! I can feel Ayumi presence near Lowee and her power is stronger than before!"

"What!? Are you serious!? That piece of trash is trying to attack my town!? Dammit! Shana let's go if she really there I fear that something bad will happen to him!" Blanc then starts flying with Shana that soon follow her.

"O-Okay! I'm right behind you lady Blanc!"

 **-Meanwhile-**

 _'Shade... there's something I want to tell you. Meet me at the forest near Lowee outskirt and we can have a chat. Don't worry I won't attack you, I just want to tell you something so don't make me wait too long okay?'_

"Hmm? Ayumi is here?" He said after waking up and prepare to go outside. "So that means she just talks to me when I'm sleeping? Well, I just need to check it to confirm is that true or not."

Kotone: "Are you sure with this Shade? This is too dangerous, who know will she do to you when we there."

Kuro: "Yeah, she right Shade. No matter how you look at it this is just too risky. Besides are you sure she'll tell you the truth?"

"Don't worry about me. Besides, we still need to know anything about her right? And I know you two will protect me so I have no reason to afraid."

After that, he starts walking outside the town and starts searching Ayumi location. He doesn't notice anything unusual when he's walking through the outskirt to the forest ,but when he's inside the forest he sense some powers and starts following it.

After about 20 minutes passed he see Ayumi who just sitting on the tree trunks and of course, he starts approaching her.

"So you've come, Shade." She said while start looking at him but that just makes Shade more aware and prepared his weapons. "Don't worry, like I said before I won't attack you and just want to have a little chat. But it's a shame that the two pest is here as well."

"...okay then, but can I ask you something first?" Ayumi just nods while Shade starts putting his weapon back. "So, who are you Ayumi? You seem to know me well so I believe you know my past too."

"Yes, but if you want me to tell you about that you must come with me."

"I'm sorry. But, I can't do that..."

" _*sigh*_ Why you're so hard headed?"

"Sorry, but what your relationship with me then? I mean if you really want me to join you is that means I'm special to you? Because miss Shana guessing that you're my finance Ayumi."

" _*chuckle*_ Is that so? I don't mind to be your finance because after all, we supposed to live happily together. But fate always separate us until now."

"O-Okay... so what are you going to tell me here Ayumi?"

"I just want to tell you to stop being near them... the CPU's. Did you notice that all of them just want to use your power just for their needs?"

"How can you say that... they just-"

"Just what? They're always asking for your help without knowing anything about your pain. So, I decided to destroy them and I'll start with Lowee right now!"

"Huh? What are you-?" But when he try to ask her again Kotone and Kuro suddenly yelled at him.

Kotone: "S-Shade! I sense a horde of monster appears near Lowee!"

Kuro: "And all of them have the same aura like that wolf from before! Shade we must go back now!"

"What!? A-Ayumi why are you doing this!?"

"So I can take you with me Shade because, If I can't do that I just need to destroy everything that the CPU's had."

Kuro: "Shade we don't have time for this! Hurry!"

"R-Right! Let's go then!" But when he about to run Ayumi stop him with her power and bind him there. "Ugh! Let me go!"

"Don't worry, I'll release you but I want to ask you something first." She said while starts walking toward him. "Are you sure they didn't treat you like a weapon?"

 _'you just treat him like a weapon!'_

"...!" After hearing that, he went silent for a while until he remembers the town is under attack by monsters. "J-Just release me now! I need to protect the town!" He said while try to struggle.

"Fine." She then releases Shade and he runs to the exit while she just watching him to leave. After he gone Ayumi now is walking deeper inside the forest. "I guess that's enough to awake his power. Now then, time to execute my next plan."

Some minutes later Shade finally manages to get out from the forest and true what his friends say that right now Lowee is surrounded by a bunch a monster. They still not reach the town so he decides to attract them so the town is safe.

"Hey! Over here! **Dark Flame!** " The flames hit eight wolves and that's enough to make all of them targeting Shade. A wolf then charges at him but Shade notice and slash it before it can reach him. "Alright then... I'm ready to protect this town with my life!"

Not too long after that, all the monster are charging at him while Shade just stays composed and wait for the right time to dodge. A Fenrir lunge at him but Shade jump over it and some wolves now try to attack him in the mid air. He slashes them and stabs a Fenrir below when he lands but some monster manages to attack him and ripped his jacket.

"Hey! I got this from IF!" He kicked the monster and prepare to use his skill. **Light Spear Cannon!** It hit all the monster in front of him but the monster just keeps coming because of the leader still alive somewhere. "Umm... can you give me a second? I need to text IF that I need a new jacket." He said while pulling out his phone.

Kuro: "What the hell are you doing!? Just focus on the enemy first!"

"Y-Yes ma am!"

* * *

It's been a while but there's still no sign that the monsters stop spawning because he still not found the leader. Plus he starts exhausted because constantly dodge and use his skills. Most of his clothes are torn apart and he's suffered from many wounds plus, there's still no sign of the leader and that makes things worse. "I'm tired..." He now kneeling, surrounded by the horde of monster and suddenly a Fenrir jump at him.

Kotone: "Shade!"

Kuro: "Watch out!"

 _'-you just treat him like a weapon!'_

 _'Are you sure they didn't treat you like a weapon?'_

"...die..." The air around him starts changed and his hair slowly turned to cyan. Suddenly the Fenrir get slashed from nowhere and all the monsters start afraid of him. Kotone and Kuro know if something like this happens its only means one thing.

Kotone: "No, this is bad! Shade!"

Kuro: "Shade snap out of it!"

But he doesn't respond and now his hair is completely changed.

"Just die... all of you... Leave me alone!"

* * *

 ** _Yup, I think this chapter is longer than usual. (Because I'm too confused how to end it) I'll_ _starts_ _write the next chapter then so please give me any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	14. The Power that Makes Tragedy

**_Finally done, it's so hard to make this when I know that my weakness is battle scene and the lack of vocabulary just make it worst. Well, practice makes perfect I guess..._**

 ** _Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott, Authorian ShadowSelfCyber & eeveeboy359: Thank you for the support :) I also like all your story and can't wait to see the new chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

Blanc and Shana are in the middle of flying to Lowee, they are not too far away from there and can see that Lowee still safe because the monsters are surrounding someone quite far away from the town.

"Why the monsters are surrounding that person?" Said Blanc who now increase her speed.

"Am I wrong but... is that person's Shade!?"

"Are you serious!? Why this happens at the times like this!?"

"But, lady Blanc. Where's Rom and Ram? I thought they here when we're gone before."

"No, I told them to go tell Histoire about our current situation and make Neptune come here with the others. Forget about that! Let's save him first!"

"Right!"

They start flying faster to him but suddenly a strong shockwave pushes them back and make them forced to land. After recovered from the shockwave they see that all the monster are already gone but Shade still in that state holding his head while trying to controls himself. Shana and Blanc are going to approach him but suddenly two figures are coming at them probably because of the shockwave from before. Fortunately, they manage to catch both of them.

"T-That's was dangerous..." Said Kotone who now saved by Blanc. When she realized who holding her Kotone seems a bit shocked and confused. "Umm... please excuse me."

"Yeah, she going to pay for this! Ah, hello mom looks like you're back." Kuro who now standing after being caught by Shana observes Blanc that still holding Kotone. "I guess, we finally got find out huh?"

"Well, it's a long story but tell me what happened to Shade?" Ask Blanc while putting down Kotone.

"Alright. I'll make this quick then." Kuro then explains everything to Blanc and Shana while keeping her eyes on the boy. After finished telling them she also asks for their help to save Shade. "We just need you to protect us while we try to back inside his body. Because knowing that he still in this state I know that he will just attack anything that comes near him." Kuro explained.

"Yes, after we inside him we'll try to calm him down and seal his energy again. We need to do this quick before the energy took over his body completely and that just makes things even worse." Said Kotone.

"Alright. Just be careful dear we will try our best to protect you."

"Just make sure he back to normal. I can't think any good reason to tell Histoire if anything happens."

After the short discussion, they start moving toward him while keeping their guard up and true what Kuro says before when Shade notices they coming at him he instantly summons his sword and starts attacking them.

"Get away! I want to be alone! No one ever understands me!" He said before start slashing hid sword which made Shana dodge because she didn't want to hurt him. When Blanc try to make an opening for the spirits from behind Shade notice and he attacks her as well. She blocks the attacks but was sent flying because the sudden strength that he possesses right now.

"What!? How can he be this strong!?" Just when Blanc recovered from the knockback Shade just prepare to use his skill.

 **CRESENT CLEAVE!**

And to their surprise, it's one of Ayumi skill that he using right now but the cleave was larger than before and that made impossible for them to just dodge it.

But just when the skills about to hit them Shana use her skill as well to block it. Ftyuim! her eyes turned dark shade of blue as her eyes set aflame then she pointed her finger at the cleave as she sent a blue hexagon shaped beam that blocks it. "That power is more dangerous than I imagine before." She said while her eyes start become normal again.

"True, he can be a serious threat if we can't stop it now. Wait, look!" Blanc pointing her finger to Shade and right now he was holding his head again probably trying to stop the power for control his body.

Seeing this Kotone and Kuro now flying toward him before he lost his senses again. "Just hold up a little Shade. We coming for you." Kotone is the one who reaches his location first. But, when she about to touch him a shadow suddenly appear on top her and try to stop her attempt.

 ***Crash!***

Kotone was sure she'll going to be hit by that when she realized that Kuro is saving her and now they both are lying on the ground. "Ouch! I need some time to recover my wings later. You all right, Kotone?" Kuro didn't seem to get any injury but her wings got damaged because she tries to block the sudden attack with it.

"I-I'm alright. Thank you, Kuro." She said while getting up.

Shana and Blanc who just arrived near them starts to prepare their weapon to the attacker. They sure the one who can make a strong impact like that are only someone who posses the same power like Shade. And true what they though when the dust is cleared it revealed Ayumi who now is doing something to the boy.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing you b*tch!?" Blanc said while holding her urge to jump and hit the woman head because she needs to be cautious.

While Kotone is treating Kuro in the back, Ayumi now starts facing them after she's finally done with whatever she doing before. "Just make him calm down so he'll not attack me too. Because I can't let this chance slip away am I?" She mocking them and that's enough to make Blanc angry.

And not even three seconds after that she instantly runs toward her and when she close Blanc swing her axe but Ayumi doesn't look like she going to evade or block it. "Don't mock me! **Zerstorung**!" But in the next moment Shade is the one who blocking Blanc attack. "W-What are you doing Shade!?"

But he doesn't answer and just pushes Blanc away from them. Right now he a lot calmer than before and the colors of his eyes is changing just like Ayumi but his vision feels so empty. "Don't hurt her..." He prepares his sword toward them.

"Great... now the situation is really bad."

Seeing that Shade now is being controlled it just make things harder for Shana. She didn't want to hurt him because she already acknowledges the boy as her own child. But if she just attacks Ayumi there's no doubt that he'll protect her and forced Shana to attack Shade as well.

That means they must make the spirits back to the boy body just like the initial plan. But with Ayumi here that means someone must distract her. "I'll go as a decoy but please make it fast. I don't know how to handle two ancients at the same time." Said, Blanc, while she prepares to charge at them again.

"Alright, be careful lady Blanc." With the confirmation, Blanc starts attacking while Shana talking with the spirits. "For now just go inside my body first and when we close to Shade I'll try to hold him while you two do something to calm him."

"Alright." "Okay."

Blanc is trying to make Ayumi busy while avoid to attack Shade in the process. But every time she attacks Shade is always the one who blocks it and that just make an opportunity for Ayumi to strike back. Blanc still can dodge them even if the most of it nearly hit her because they didn't seem let her do any chance to attack.

"Heh, it looks like you can't do anything right now. How about if we just end it." Ayumi then jumps while swinging her greatsword toward Blanc. "Take this! **Earthshatter!** " Because Blanc still needs to make an opening for Shana she didn't intend to dodge and just try to block it.

 ***Crash!***

Surprisingly she manages to block it and make a counter attack that made Ayumi flying. "Don't get too cocky! I still have the power from him when he arrives at my nation!" She then notices Shade that tries to attack her from behind and realized this is her chance to start their plan. After she blocks Shade attack Blanc instantly use her skill to throw him to Shana. "Shade make sure you block this! **Zestorung!** " She slashes her axe toward him and Shade block it but because Blanc skill is too strong he can't hold his ground.

"Ugh!" He was sent the fly to Shana location but when she try to hold him Shade just tries to slash her and manage to catch her off guard.

"Ahh!" **Clang!** She nearly gets slashed if Kuro didn't jump out and block his attack. "Shade please wake up! It's me, Shana!" She tries to talk to him but Shade didn't seem to respond any of it and just stay focused.

* * *

Because the attempt to talk is a failure Kuro now prepares herself to fight with him. Of course, she doesn't really want to do it so Kuro just needs to make a chance to disarm him. Right now she holding her weapon which is a very long sword, as long as her body. It has a dark blade and its outline glows red. Its handle is grey and old bandages wrapped around it.

"I never thought that I'll raise my weapon to you like this Shade. But, I don't have any choice right now so please forgive me." Now Kuro is prepared herself to fight but in the next moment Kotone are floating beside her and she is holding her weapon as well.

"I'll help you Kuro, let's save him quickly." She holding a white long staff with a pair of wings ornaments and golden sphere floating above the staff. "Mother are you okay?" Looking back to Shana it seems she still a bit stunned with the sudden attack but she instantly recovered when Kotone talk to her.

"Y-Yes, thank you, dear. I will join you too, be careful because I can sense his power is increasing."

The both spirits nod and prepared themselves for battle. In the next moment Shade uses his Cresent Cleave at them and of course, Shana blocks it with Ftyuim. After the skill is successfully blocked Kuro now try to attack him but Shade easily dodge it.

"Tch! (His power and speed are increasing rapidly! Don't tell me the seal is starting to broken now!?)" Kuro try to hold her ground but can't do much because now Shade is too overpowered to be handle alone. Just when she block one of his attacks unexpectedly Shade manage to disarmed her and make the weapon flew away quite far.

"D-Damn! I let my guard down!"

Shade is about to slash the downed Kuro but Shana block it just in time and Kotone starts to heal Kuro. She manages to buy some time for the spirits while try to talk to the boy again. "Shade! Can you hear me!? Please wake up!" She said while exchange blow with him but Shade still doesn't respond because the power still controls him now.

After done with the healing Kotone now is helping Shana and use her magic to attack him. "Mother please get away from there! Holy Lance!" After Shana jump back to Kotone and Kuro location, several spears of light appear on top Shade and start to attack him. But Shade just stays there when a magic shield appears and block all the attacks. "This is bad! H-He become very strong right now!"

"You're right... I don't know if we can seal that power again when it's already like this." Kuro who back after receiving her sword now is standing beside Kotone

"...what should I do?" Said Shana knowing the situation become very bad she starts to thinking her own plans without anyone notice it. "I hope this works..." She said slowly.

The battle between them becomes harder each minute passed until Kotone, Kuro, and Shana are badly injured while Shade now charges at Kuro with high speeds. "Ugh! I never thought it will be like this!" She said while prepare to defend herself.

But in the moment Shade attack Kuro, Shana suddenly push Kuro away while starts to back to her human form. "W-What the-!?"

 ***Stab!***

Shana was stabbed by Shade in the chest while now start to hugging the boy. "*cough* S-Shade my dear... can you recognize me? *cough*" She said while her body starts to glow and make a bunch of white roses that appears from her chest.

On the other hand, Shade who now have the face of terror on his face is starting to back to normal but the shock made him can't do anything and just stay there while Shana starts falling unconscious. "W-Wha... mom?"

"I'm glad... you are back...*cough* L-Let's go home... and have some dinner... okay? I really want to... taste your food again... and this time let me... take a bath with you please? hehe..." She said before finally unconscious while hugging him.

* * *

 ** _Alright I make this one faster than before let's see if I can keep this up. Anyways please give me any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	15. Meeting with the Other Self

**_I'm back writing again! I don't have any more reason right now so this chapter takes long to update because I'm too lazy. (Sorry) /_**

 ** _Author Oracle - Shi-Kun: Yup I didn't expect this too._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

"Tch! Looks like he back to normal." Ayumi said when she looks Shade in the middle of her battle. Despite being stronger than Blanc she unexpectedly getting troubled when she going to Shade location because Blanc is holding her ground very good.

"Where are you looking at!?" Blanc swings her axe and it hit Ayumi right arm.

"Ugh!" She then jumps away from Blanc and decides to retreat for now. "I supposed I underestimate you... *Sigh* Looks like I need to go back now plus I've failed to take him again this time." Suddenly a lot of gust appears from nowhere and she disappeared without a trace.

"Dammit, she's gone again." Blanc wanted to track her but when she realized that the others are in bad conditions especially Shana who now is unconscious and Shade didn't move after the shock she decides to take care of them first.

She then approaches them as fast as she can to know the situation from Kuro and Kotone. Blanc tried to ask Shade too but it seems he doesn't respond anything and he's trembling while his eyes filled up with a lot of disbelief.

Blanc decide to treat them both at basilicom but she can't carry two people at the same time and right now the spirits are not in the conditions to do that either. "What should I do?" She said while try thinking as hard as she can.

"Blanc! Are you all right!?"

"That voices!"

Just then Vert who appears from the sky land near them and she's surprised when she look at the situation that Blanc in. "W-What happened here!?"

"Calm down thunder tits! I will explain everything later! For now, let's take them to my basilicom so we can treat them."

"R-Right I'm sorry."

Blanc carrying Shade while Vert carrying Shana to Lowee basilicom. The spirits are going back to Shade body to recover so when they arrived they can explain everything to them.

 **-Sometime later-**

Right now Shana is being treated in one of the rooms in basilicom. So Blanc, Vert and the spirits (who finished their recovery and is outside Shade body again.) are discussing in the meeting room. They explained everything to them about their origin, relationship, and the most important things... the ancient.

"To think he has something terrifying like that in his body... Did he know anything about it?" Ask Vert.

"Well, no. We erased almost everything in his memory so he can have another chance to live without worrying about that. But looks like we're wrong after all." Explain Kuro.

"I see. Now I think about it where's Shade?"

"I make him rest in my room, looking at his condition it'll best if we leave him alone for now. But how come that power didn't affect him again until now? Can you two explain it?" Blanc Said.

Kotone decides to answer that question so she starts to explain it. "I and Kuro made some kind of seal to prevent that happens. I'm really sure that seal will hold it but... when we checked it again after that battle the seal are almost broken and to make it worse we can't repair it no matter what."

"So you mean that power can control his body again?"

"I'm afraid yes."

"Great, Ayumi must do something to him. *sigh* And right now Shana is in weird conditions too. Why the hell a lot of white roses suddenly appears on her body?"

"We don't know about that either, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we will try to find the solution but I hope she'll wake up."

They continue to gather any information they had while waiting for the other goddess arrived. But not long after that suddenly Mina come into that room with a worried expression on her face.

"L-Lady Blanc! There's a bad news- Ahh! There's a ghost here!" She freaked out when she sees both Kotone and Kuro there. There's a quiet commotion happens until they finally calm her down. "I-I see... I'm really sorry for that miss Kotone and miss Kuro." Mina said while bowing to them.

"Alright, that's fine. More importantly, what do you mean with that bad news?" Ask Kuro.

"Okay, I'll explain it." Mina then told them that all Killachine which hidden in Lowee are missing the guard didn't see anyone or anything approaching that location. And the mascot seems disabled when the trespasser come and take all the machine away.

When hearing the news Blanc didn't like it. She didn't like it a lot because who the hell manages to take all that gigantic machine not only one or ten but ALL of it without anyone noticed!? It's like all of them were disappeared with the gust. "Wait... Oh great! She was planning this all along and I didn't notice it until now!?" Blanc angrily slams the table when she said that make everyone shocked.

Vert who just listening until now slowly realize the meaning of Blanc sudden burst. "Blanc... don't tell me..." She asks her slowly.

"...yeah that's right. It was her who did this all along." Blanc takes a deep breath before continuing her talk. "Ayumi made that attack just to buy her time or in another word that's just a decoy to made us busy."

Everyone in the room's surprised when Blanc said it. Now the situations become worse than before because Ayumi can controls monsters to obey her order, she has the anti crystals and now she also has the dozen of giant robots army that can start a war.

"Yahoo! Everyone's the protagonist is here!" Suddenly Neptune slams the door open with Noire right behind her.

"Neptune I told you before to not do that!" She said while giving her a karate chop on her head.

"Ouch! You're a meanie Noire... Anyways who're that two floating girls over there?"

"That's a long story so if you really want to know please stay quite and I will explain it to you." Said Blanc.

 **-One more explanation later-**

After hearing everything from Blanc, Neptune instantly goes to Shade without giving anyone chance to stop her. She checks Blanc room (because she was told that he's there) but when she arrived there he was nowhere to be found.

Neptune starts panicked but decides to check every room in the basilicom before tells everyone about this. Unfortunately, Shade is not in any room of the basilicom so she decides to tell the rest.

"Everyone! Shade has gone missing!" Neptune said while barging inside to the meeting room and make everyone shocked.

"What!? Are you serious Neptune!?" Blanc who just finished asking some questions with the spirits now transformed to White heart. "Kotone, Kuro can you sense him? I hope this is not Ayumi doing."

"...I can feel it that he still in Lowee region but we can't track his location. But, don't worry we didn't feel Ayumi presence in Lowee." Said Kotone.

"Yeah, but we need to find him now. Maybe right now the power was controlling him so that's the reason we can't track his location."

"I'm going to find him. You two just go to Shana body and maybe help her to recover."

"Wait we'll go with you." Vert said while she and the rest of CPU transformed too.

"Alright, let's go then."

All the CPU's now searching around Lowee to find Shade but all of them didn't find him. They ask the townspeople, guards and the guild but no one seen him at all.

Because it's getting late they decide to back and rest at basilicom for today. Blanc decides to tell Histoire about this even if she really didn't want to.

"He disappeared!? Oh goddess this is bad! Should I go there to help you, Blanc?" Histoire said through video call that Blanc made a while ago.

"No, you must stay there Histoire if no one will protect Planeptune. I will order all my scouts to finds him and treat Shana in meantime."

"I understand, but I will tell IF and Compa to help you. I'm sure they will be a great help there."

"Thank you, I appreciate it Histoire."

"Alright, take care, Blanc. I'm sure everything will be alright." Histoire said before the end the call.

After the call, Blanc immediately orders all Lowee scouts to find the missing boy but after that, she didn't rest just yet. Blanc goes to her office and tries to find a way to cure Shana weird symptoms. She does that without a care about the time and right now is almost midnight.

Suddenly someone goes to her office and when Blanc see it the one who comes inside is her little sisters. "Oh, it's you two. Go back to sleep because it's almost midnight and that's bad for your health."

"But what about you sis? You just push yourself right now so please you must have some rest too." Ram said while trying to pull her sister's arm but Blanc still sits there.

"Don't worry about me. Just rest because tomorrow we still need to find Shade."

"Then rest with us, sis. Shade will sad if know you like this..." Rom pulls Blanc other hand and try to persuade her.

"But I... *sigh* Fine, I will rest okay? Tomorrow we'll do our best to find him so make sure you have enough energy to do that."

Both of them nod and they sleep together in the twins room. The next day they continue the searching but still, there's no a single clue about Shade. This continues even after IF help with the search and other CPU came almost every day to help but the result always the same.

In another hand, Compa and the spirits (who already have some introduction) are doing their best to cure Shana. The white rose is disappeared one by one mysteriously but it still takes a lot of time to make all it was gone and Shana conditions began to improve day by day.

They start wondering where's Shade possibly gone? If he still in Lowee someone must have seen him so maybe he already left the region but Kotone and Kuro said that his energy still in this region so the only matter things now is where is Shade?

* * *

 **-?-**

"...uhh. Where am I?"

After regaining his consciousness Shade realized that he in a place that he never saw before. It looks like he in the middle of a forest but the atmosphere seems different from anywhere in Gamindustri and there's a large sakura tree in the middle.

"Where is this...? The last thing I remember is... That's right... I hurt someone that precious to me..."

He decides to sit below the sakura tree while reflecting his actions before. Suddenly a sound coming from behind the tree and make him surprised.

"It's been a long time since I meet you again like this..." The voice said while starts revealing himself to Shade.

"You are...?"

"...hello Keiji or I must say 'me'."

Shade really surprised when he see the one who appears behind him is someone who completely looks like him. Because the other one didn't seem show any threats Shade didn't even move from his position and in the next moment his other self sits beside him.

Seeing this Shade decide to ask his copy a few questions. "So um... you're me?"

The other Shade starts smiling when he heard that and after a while, he starts answering Shade questions. "Yes, that's right. I'm a part of you or you can say that I'm your power that's has been sealed for a long time inside your body."

"I see... But wait who seals you away from me?"

"It's the other residents of your body they seem afraid of me because the power that I have can destroy everything. You already saw a little of my power earlier right? It was my fault that you lost control like that."

"...but that's because I'm too weak. I can't blame it all on you. Wait, you means the one sealed you are Kotone-san and Kuro-san?"

"That's right they also the one who erased all your memories about your past and always lying when you ask they know something about it."

"I see..." He now holding his necklace and looks depressed.

Shade now wondering why someone that really close to him is doing something like that. Not only they sealed someone that supposed to be a part of him but also hide the truth away from him.

The other Shade feels bad for the real one and starts patting his head. "After knowing this I suppose you will hate them and me because we're the one who made you become like this."

Shade lift his head but his face didn't show any depression from before nor sadness and anger. He focused and becomes serious. "No... I can't hate any of you. You all care about me even if I can't do anything to repay it."

The other Shade starts laughing when he hears that and that make Shade confused. "Haha... *sigh* I'm glad you still like this even when you have been through a lot of things. I suppose you want to know about your power then?"

"Of course. I want to know everything about my past, my power even the truth that's has been hide from me."

"Alright, but first how about you come back to your friends? I will explain it to you in the meantime so you don't have to worry."

"Okay! But first I need a name to call you, It's very confusing when If I call you the same name as me."

"Well, it's up to you."

"Then... what if I call you Kei? Ayumi said my true name is Keiji right? Because you know about my past so can I call you that?"

"...alright. I'll warp you to Lowee so you can meet with your friends. And also Shade, please don't worry about me. Whatever your decisions I'll always respect it."

In the next moment, Shade body starts glowing and disappearing from there. Shade nod to his other self before smiling to him. "I will."

* * *

 **-Lowee-**

When Shade open his eyes he realized that the place he sends to was the forest when he meets with Ayumi. He then starts walking to the exit even when his body feels heavy that can collapse anytime soon.

When he finally outside his body can't take it anymore and he falls to the ground. His consciousness starts fading and he knows that he didn't have any energy to get up. Just when he about to fainted someone calls for his name and approach him.

"Shade! Can you hear me!?" The one who calls him was IF and she panicked when seeing Shade in the worst condition.

"IF... don't worry... I'm just tired..." He said weakly.

"Stay awake okay!? I'll call the others so we can treat you at the Basilicom so until then don't fall unconscious."

"O-Okay..."

After a while, Blanc finally arrived and take Shade to basilicom where he treated by Compa when he arrived there. The others CPU goes to Lowee when they heard the news to make sure everything alright.

After they told Shade everything happened when he's gone for a whole week and stop Neptune being over acting to him. Shade decide to ask his best friends something and tell everyone at the same time.

"Kotone-san, Kuro-san I want to ask you about my past. You said that you didn't know anything about it but right now I want to ask you the truth so please tell me."

They surprised that he finally know about their secrets but decide to tell him about it. "Yes, that's right. We know everything about your past and we the one who make all your memories disappear from your mind." Said Kotone.

"We just want to make your second chance to live in this world peacefully without any problems from the other world. We're sorry to hide this from you I guess you'll hate us from now on." Kuro said.

Shade smiled when he hears the reason and hug them. "Thank you for care about me and don't worry I can't bring myself to hate you after all you've done to me."

"So Shade what is the important thing you want to tell us?" Noire said that attract everyone attention in the room. Shade release the hug and take a deep breath.

"Okay, all of you know that the ancient power from my body starts coming back right? I want to tell you if that powers take controls of me again and being a threat to all of you please I want you to do this to me."

The room becomes tense when he said that because when Shade said the last sentence he closed his eyes and becomes serious.

"If that happens, please... Don't hesitate to kill me."

* * *

 ** _Please give me any suggestion, critics etc. like usual. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	16. The Truth about his Power

**_Well hello again everyone~ I'm back to update this chapter please enjoy ^^_**

 ** _Author Heart - Ance Xilla Scott : Thank you for the advice lady Ance you're really help me there. :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

"S-Shade what do you mean by that!?" Said Blanc angrily.

"Hmm? I think that's clear enough, if I got out of control again just kill me simple right?" He said while tilting his head.

"No no no Shady! How can I kill you!? You're my friend and in the top of that you promised that you will marry me right!?" Neptune jumps to his bed and proceeds to hug him.

In the next moment, Noire gives Neptune a karate chop on her head while pulling her off Shade bed. "She's right on the first sentence Shade. How can we simply just end your life after all you did so much for us? What is your reason until you can suggest something like that?"

"That's right and you still haven't visit Leanbox it's unfair. I'm already preparing some delicious snacks for you there." Vert said while having a sad face.

"Now it's not the right time for that thunder tits."

"But Blanc~"

"Haha... Don't worry lady Vert I'll visit Leanbox after I fix my mistakes here. And for the reason let's just say that I prioritize your safety than mine because all of this will not happen if not because of me." He said while smiling at them. "Alright, now can I know where's miss Shana room?"

"Are you sure Shade?"

"Yup! Don't worry I can walk right now and I just want to ask for her forgiveness after what I did to her."

Blanc decides to take him to Shana while the rest CPU wait at the living room. When they there Shade ask her to leave him alone with Shana so Blanc tells Compa to leave with her. They decide to wait with the rest until he's done despite worrying his conditions right now.

Shade decide to sit beside his supposed mother and he feels sad when he looked his mother conditions. "...to think I can do something like this to the person that really care about me." He holds her hands and starts telling her about the first time they met, when she saved him from Ayumi for the first time, until their together time at Lowee but she still not responding. He continues to do that until he can't take it anymore and tears began falls from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! If I stronger this won't happen... *sob* Please wake up! I promise I'll do anything so please... Mom! Ugh..."

Just then all flowers from Shana body disappeared in an instant. Shade notice it but he just looking at it because he too surprised to do anything. After that...

"Mom? Are you-mmpph?!"

He suddenly embraced by Shana and that make him falls to the bed where she just hugs him tighter.

"I'm glad you're back Shade! I'm so happy!" She said while starts crying as well.

"...I'm glad..." Shade decide to accept his mother embrace knowing this Kotone and Kuro joined as well and they just hug them while crying too. They stay like that position for a few minutes. After they calmed down and the spirits go to Shana body to speed up her recovery, Shade decides to tell everything that happened to her and ask about her weird illness a moment ago.

"Oh, that? Don't worry it'll happen to me when I'm injured because of my form."

"You mean that witch form?"

"*giggle* That's just appearance, but that is my soul caretaker form."

Kotone: "Do you have another forms mother?"

Kuro: "Yeah, I can feel you not only have that."

"That's a secret okay~?" She said while winks. "But Shade after what you said to me before that means... I can take a bath together with you right right right!?"

"Hehe, yeah. Anything for you mom because this is the only way I can repay you. After all... that's my fault you injured like this... Because I'm still not strong enough..." He sighed and starts to look away from her. Seeing this Shana holds his hand and give him a reassuring smile to cheer him up.

"Don't worry all that has happened it's not your fault."

"Mom... do I really deserve your kindness? I'm really lucky to have someone like you care about me."

"Of course you deserve it. Now after I'm fully recovered let's go home and make wonderful memories as a happy family."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **-A few days later-**

After Shana recovered and Shade back to his usual self, everything back to normal again except the fact that all dangerous robots have been stolen from Lowee. Blanc already put a wanted poster for Ayumi so until she can locate her Blanc can only wait.

IF decide back to Lowee again to check the boy conditions because the guild told her that he took out too many quests in a day and that make her worried. She decides to call him to a cafe that not too far from the guild so she can have a chat with him.

After she waiting there for a while Shade finally come with a happy face when he approaches IF. "Hello IF it's nice to meet you again." He said while taking a seat near her.

IF raised an eyebrow because of she curious why the boy seems very happy for a reason so she decides to ask him about it. "You looks happy Shade. Did something happened?"

"I'm just happy because I can help someone building hot spring here. And on top of that, I can do it alone." He said proudly.

"So is that your reason for taking so many quests right now?" She asks and receives a nod from him. "Well, can you tell me the details?"

That begins when Shade looking around Lowee after her mother fully recovered and come back home. Shana instantly asleep when she arrived so he decides to went outside and meets a troubled woman near the plaza. He approaches the women and she told Shade that she wants to build a hot spring but don't have enough money and resources.

"So you decide to help her Shade?"

"Yup! Don't worry she's not a suspicious person or anything." He waving his hand but that just makes IF more curious.

"...I'm kinda worried when you said that but well at least let me check the owner of this hot spring to make sure everything's alright."

"Sure. Oh! I forgot to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. Well then please excuse me IF."

He stands up and bow to her while making his way out but IF hold his hand and starts following him instead.

"Wait I will go with you, it's been a while since I meet with Shana and your two friends so I decided to have a small visit if you don't mind."

"I'll be more than happy to welcome you IF."

"Thank you."

After that, they prepare a wonderful dinner at Shana house. Because the cooking is handled by Shade alone, IF just talk with the other residents of the house to wait until he's done. Well mostly with Shana because the spirits said they need to rest early after they restoring their mother body.

"That's right I just remembered something that I want to ask you IF."

"What is it?"

"Well, I just want to know your relationship with Shade. Because you know when he first arrived here he said you're the one who helps him the most."

"Oh, that? Don't mind it that's just one of my duty to help anyone who needs help as a guild member. And he's just like a friend to me or my junior because he always assumes that he's my pupil."

"*giggle* Well that's sound very like him."

"Why are asking me this anyway?" ask IF curious.

"Since you are the first and only person that already confessed by him of course I'm really curious."

IF taken aback with Shana said to her because that just make her remember what Shade said when they still in Planeptune.

 _"I love you IF!"_

And of course, she blushed really hard on that. "W-w-what are you talking about!? It's a just misunderstanding because he still lost his memories!"

"But that really romantic~ And you already buy him clothes to wear even you know about his size too."

"T-That..."

Just when she nearly dig her own grave Shade come while bringing the food. "The food is ready! ...IF are you alright? Your face is really red right now."

"I-I'm fine! Let me help you with that!"

"Eh but..."

"No but's! And just let me help!" She said while bursting out from the room.

"O-Okay!" When IF go to the kitchen to bring the other food Shade just confused and decide to ask Shana about it. "Umm... what happened, mom?"

"Nothing~ Just a girl talk~"

"Oh okay, I guess?"

They just enjoyed the evening together while Shana tries to tease IF every single time she got a chance and make IF blushes again. On the other hand, Shade just confused because he doesn't have any single clue with what they talking about.

Well just another peaceful evening at Shana house.

* * *

 **-Shade Mind-**

When Shade open his eyes he realized that he wake up in the same place where he meets with his other self. Just when he about to look around for his another self Keiji just appears and sit beside him.

"It's been a while Shade. I'm glad you're back like you've always been."

"Thank you and this means you'll explain about my power to me right now?"

"Yes, that's right. Are you prepared to hear it?"

"Of course! I'm all ears!"

"Good, now then..." He takes a breath and starts looking serious. "The ancient or you can say your race is a powerful race that has a frightening power because it manages to destroy anything."

"I see..." He gulped but stay focused with his other self going to say.

"Normally an ancient will awaken the power when you reach fifteen years old or so and that's just a small portion of power that can be used. But in your case..."

"Y-Yes? What is it?" He said nervously.

"You're special. Because not only you able to use it when you still seven but the power that you already can use is well, it's five times more powerful than anyone who needs a long time to master it."

Shade shocked when he hears that but he decided to just listen for now and ask his questions later. "...please continue."

Keiji just nods while takes another deep breath before he continues to speaks. "Despite your power that exceeds the others your controls to the power, it's still weak. Now let me explain about the other nature about this power that makes it called frightening."

He then takes a fallen branch and in the next second a fire appears on the top of it making it looks like a match. "Let's assume this branch is you and fire are your power. At first, when you can control the fire it can be a good weapon to you. But when the fire takes the branch completely like this." The fire suddenly burns it completely but Keiji still holding it as if the fire never existed in the first place. "The power can corrupt you and turn you into a completely different person."

"You means like that time? When I'm controlled by it and hurts my friends?" He asks and receives a nod from Keiji. "So you means it's like a double-edged sword?"

"Yes, that's true. Normally with a proper training, an ancient can control it about three hours before the corruption begin. But you, because you're special you can control it for twelve hours but still, you must be careful because there's something that can make the corruption happens much faster before you know it."

"And... what is that?"

"Emotions." He said while throwing the branch away.

"...!"

"When you can't control your emotions the power will take the chance to corrupt you faster. That's what happened that time."

" _Are you sure they don't treat you like a weapon?"_ Ayumi voice suddenly echoed in Shade head and that make him curious about something. 'Why I felt angry when she said that word? What's really happen to me in the past?'

"Do you have any questions?"

"Can you tell me about my past? I want to know why I'm angry when she said that words to me."

"...sorry but I can't remember it either. It looks like the seal affect me too much that made me the same conditions like you."

"I see..."

"But let me tell you this Shade, for now, I suggest that you mustn't use that power. Not only your conditions right now is very unstable but I fear she does something dangerous to you when she controls you that time."

"Is that really okay for you Keiji? I mean that's your purpose in the first place."

"Don't worry like I said before I respect all your decision. I don't mind to be killed by your friends when I'm failed to protect you from being corrupted."

Shade feel guilty when he hears that so he instantly bow and ask for forgiveness to his other self. "I'm really sorry about that..."

Keiji just smiled and then he pats his head. "Don't be and before I forgot there's the last thing I want to tell you right now."

Shade lift his head and looking at him curiously. "About Ayumi, I can feel her power really similar to you so she must have some blood relationship with you. I don't know if she's your mother, sister, aunt or anything like that but..."

"But?"

"She's been corrupted for a long time. I don't know since when is that but I can't feel her soul presence anymore. So I fear the only one way that can help her is..."

 **"Shade you must kill her."**

* * *

 ** _Please give me any suggestion, critics etc. if you don't mind hehe. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	17. His past and Hot spring!

_**Ugh... It's really hard to write when I got the writer block thing...**_

 _ **OAuthoria -Oracle: Thank you for that and yeah my grammar is something that make me bad at writing this...**_

 _ **RANDOM JUDGEMENT: Thanks and yeah that's very true.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

"And... done! Finally, this hot spring can be used!" Said Shade who just finished doing some decorations in one of the hot spring.

"Phew~ All the hard work finally pays off and I never thought she build an inn too. Glad I still can help her." It's been a week when he started helping to build the hot spring and inn (Without getting paid too). He instantly reports his task and the manager offered him to be a first customer without charge.

After accepting the offer Shade just go to Shana house to tell her about this.

"Wow, I never thought the hot spring will be finished that quickly. You must be working very hard Shade." She said while patting his head.

"Yup! Thank you mom how about you come with me then? The manager said I can invite one person with me."

Kotone: "That's good Shade and we can come in too because no one will notice us there."

Kuro: "You sounds like a criminal but that's fine anyway. And I know the goddesses will be there too when they know about it."

"Hehe yeah. The more the merrier after all."

They just go to sleep after that because everything went normally like always.

* * *

 **-The Next Day (Evening)-**

After the peaceful night, they finally go to the hot spring where they met all the goddesses waiting there with IF and Compa. They have a little chat before going in and meet with the manager. The manager itself is wearing blue kimono but she mostly likes NPC in any other games.

Shade tells them that he will sleep alone in another room but the other (mostly Neptune) forces him to sleep together in one big room.

"I mean would not it be better if I sleep separated alone? I don't want to bother you because I'm the only guy here."

"What are ya talking about Shady? This is the best chance to raise up our lily rank to maximum!" Said Neptune

"You just want to sneak into his futon right? I must warn you that I'm not going to let it happen Neptune." Said Noire

"I know that you want it too Noire~" Neptune smirks and that makes Noire blushes very hard.

"Because those two over there not very convincing let me the one who sleeps beside you Shade." Offer Blanc who now sits beside him and without anyone notice it Vert do the same while take the other side. "What are you doing Vert?"

"Well if you take that side then let me take another one. Besides he still didn't go to my nation right? Let's just say this my benefits for tonight~" She said while rubbing her cheek to Shade.

"Oh about that." Shade starts talking. "I decide to go to Leanbox tomorrow because I feel bad for lady Vert and because I finished helping people here plus I curious with Leanbox looks like."

Vert instantly hug him tightly and make him suffocating "Really!? Are you really mean it Shade!?"

"Mmmphh!" He tried to nod but that just makes Vert hug him tighter than before.

"Finally! I swear that I'll make you enjoy your stay there or maybe you can just live there forever?" She starts imagining thing without noticing that the boy who starts losing his consciousness. "Don't worry Shade I will make sure to spoil you and then-"

"Vert!" Shout Blanc who makes Vert stop her train of though. "Release him you, idiot! He might die because of your stupid breast!" She said while pulling Shade away from Vert.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shade I didn't notice it that I'm hugging you too tight."

"I-It's... okay..." He said while trying to get up but Vert stop him.

"Because you seem out of breath as an apology let me give you a mouth-to-mouth artificial respiration~" Vert starts leaning her face to Shade but Blanc stops her immediately and shoves her face away.

"Hold it right there thunder tits! Don't you dare to use this situation to do that!"

"Lemme do that then!" Said Neptune who just appears behind them. "I'm the one who qualified to do this after all!"

"And what do you think you're doing now!?" Noire said while holding Neptune. "Leave him be this instant!"

"H-Help..."

"*sigh* I know it will become like this..." IF said while starts to stop their madness.

After the situation calmed again now they just talking to each other normally with IF protect Shade from the CPU. That continued until the dinner but when it nearly starts Shade secretly talk to his two friends.

"Kuro-san Kotone-san can I talk to you in private later after we eat?"

"Sure no problem." Said Kuro.

"What do you want to talk about Shade?" Ask Kotone who curious with the sudden request.

"Just... something that I want to know. Anyways looks like the dinner is ready! Wow, it looks very delicious!" He said ending the conversation which made the spirits become more curious but decide to wait until dinner is finished.

Now Shade is sitting near the candidates while the CPU sits on the other side to prevent the same thing happened again. They enjoyed the food with a little chat but the CPU got a little jealous because he gives the candidates more attention than usual.

"Rom, you okay? Want me to feed you with that soup?" He said while Rom gives him a nod as a confirmation. "Alright. Here say ah~"

"Thank you, Shade..." Said Rom while blushing slightly.

"Me too! I want you to feed me too Shade!" Ram said.

"Haha okay. Calm down Ram let me cool it first."

"Yay!"

"Nepgear there's a rice on your cheeks. Let me wipe it for you." He then proceeds to wipe it with the handkerchief and make Nepgear blushes madly. "Alright done!" He said while smiling.

"T-T-Thank you... Shade."

"No problem! Uni did you want me to feed you too?"

"W-What!? D-Don't be absurd if the one who must do that is you Shade! ...at least I-I don't mind if I'm the one who feeds you..." Uni whispered the last part but unfortunately, he can still hear it.

"Really? Then can you do that right now? My hands kinda busy because I'm still feeding Ram and Rom right now."

"E-Eh I didn't say that! Ugh... fine! H-Here open your mouth..."

"Thanks, Uni!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Instead of focusing on the food Neptune and Vert just watching Shade having fun with the sisters. They really want to jump there and take him but IF instantly glare at them. "I warn you don't ever think to do that." And that makes them sit back and eat again.

"Hehe, you're so overprotective Iffy." Said Compa

"*sigh* I wish I wasn't..."

Meanwhile, Noire and Blanc enjoying the food while occasionally take a glance to a happy group on the other side of the table. While Shana and Compa just put a happy face while she eats and observes all things that happened in that room.

-A few minutes later-

Everyone has finished their dinner and right now they just fooling around in their room. But IF noticed that the boy is missing from there and decide to ask Shana who just talking with Compa if she knows something.

"Shana, did you know where Shade is? I can't find him here."

"Oh Shade said he wants to look around the inn I didn't ask him why though. IF can I ask you to find him? I don't know why but I'm kind of worry about it."

"Okay just leave it to me because I'm curious why he suddenly disappears like this." She said while walking outside the room. "Please take care the other for me while I'm gone."

"Don't worry Iffy I'll make sure that Nepnep and the other don't make any trouble."

"Sure. Be careful and I don't mind if you flirt with him there~"

"I-I'm leaving!"

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Shade now are sitting on the bench at inn garden while the spirits stay inside his body because they can't take any risk to get caught here. Shade is unusually quiet so Kotone decides to ask him the reason why he wants to talk in the first place.

Kotone: "So what are you want to ask us Shade?"

"...I want to know about my past. Because my other self is telling me something really important so I want both of you to not hide anything from me."

Kotone and Kuro thinking about it for a while but decide to just tell him because they don't want to hide the truth any longer.

Kuro: "Okay we understand. So what do want to know?"

"When you two arrived inside my body what is my objective back then? I want to know how I ended up here and sent away from my world?"

Kotone: "...about that. Back then you said that you want to eliminate all your race because they make the other suffer. Of course, we aid you until the end..."

Kuro: "And you accomplished that because you're much stronger from them even the king itself. But when you kill the king you received fatal wounds from him that make you in dying state and to make it even worse the castle collapse... burying you inside it."

"! ...so what happened after that?" Shade nervously ask because he surprised that he supposed to die that time.

Kotone: "That time we can't let that happen to you so when you nearly buried we open a portal that sent you here."

Kuro: "Maybe because the power from mother that the portal lead us to her and with you survived from that we erased your memory and you know the rest right?"

"...yeah. I guess I must thank you both for that but how about my family?"

Kotone: "We didn't know about that or maybe in the other word we can't guess it."

Kuro: "Because you never talk about them and when we ask, you only said that your master is the only family for you but he's already... dead."

"I see, thank you for telling me that."

After he gets all the answer he just sits there and enjoying the views while thinking about his past. A few moments later IF found him and decide to sit together for a while. "So why you decide to come here Shade?" IF ask him and it made Shade surprised a little.

He's feeling conflicted to telling IF or not but after thinking about it, he decides to just explain all of it to her. "And sorry for suddenly disappearing like that." He said while bowing to her.

IF then holding his hands gently and try to calm down Shade. "I understand why you really want to know about your past but don't let that thing holds your life now. Besides you still, have us that support you when anything bad happens right?" He stays silent after that but suddenly Shade hug IF and make her really surprised. "E-Eh!? S-Shade!?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just really scared. Because in the past I'm already... kill so many people with my own hands... C-Can I stay like this for a while?"

IF then smiled and decided to return the hug. "Anything for you Shade."

* * *

They decided to try the hot spring after that, of course, it's not the mixed one otherwise IF wouldn't want to go in because being alone with the boy it's a big no for her. It's didn't take a long time until the others arrived there as well and enjoying the bath.

Talking, swimming, admire the other's body or hoping that the boy peeping them is all the group does. IF just smiling at their behaviors until she notices that Shana approaching and sit beside her.

Shana then asks the detail about Shade action before to her and of course IF answer it. "Oh by the way..." Shana suddenly got her attention just from that but decide to hear it first. "How it feels when he hugs you IF? I'm kind of jealous when he the one who does that~"

IF face instantly went all red while she denied it furiously but that just makes Shana giggle and make IF sign in defeat. "O-Okay okay! ...that feels nice, I-I guess." she said while making a little smile.

"That's wonderful."

Suddenly Neptune yelled at them. "Hey look! There's a hole for peeping here!" While pointing it out. "If Shady not gonna doing this fanservice thing then I'll do it first!" She then proceeds to look the other side despite the other protest.

"Stop that Neptune! He not the type of guy who does that creepy thing!" IF yelled at her.

But she ignores it and just continues to do that. "Lalala~ can't hear you~ Looks like Shady been sleeping there for a whole time and... Eh, isn't that Kotone and Kuro floating near him?"

"Well, they still inside his body when he's gone plus they're already together for a long time so that's no surprise if they were there when he takes a bath." Explain Shana.

That makes all of them (except Compa and Lowee twin) shocked and yelled from the top of their lungs. "WHAAAT!?"

* * *

 **-On the other side-**

"Looks like we've been found out, Kuro let's wake him up and back to our room again."

"Yeah..." She said with a serious nose bleeding.

"Please wipe that blood first."

"Yeah..."

"Oh goodness..."

* * *

 **-Sometime later-**

After a peaceful sleep (well almost) finally they bid their farewell to each other at the front of the Inn. Because Shade already tells them that he going to Leanbox with Vert his mother give him a hug before he goes.

"Just tell me if something happens dear. I'll make sure to come as soon as possible."

"Yeah thank you mother."

When he about to go he suddenly approaches Blanc and thanks her for the last time. "I thank you for all your kindness to me Blanc. Let me give you something that I got from your books."

"You're welcome Shade but what do you mean by that?"

"Hehe, this." He then proceeds to kiss Blanc on the lips and makes everyone shocked for the second time. "I read about that and it says that thing will make you happy." He said while smiling and make Blanc freeze on the spot.

There's a chaos happened there and it takes a while until it all calmed down because of the other CPU demand that Shade does the same thing to them. Of course, he just does that because they all prevent him from going to Leanbox before he does that.

And Shana just enjoying the view again like she always does.

* * *

 ** _I don't know when the next chapter will be... just hope it does not take too long. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	18. Attack of the Otaku's?

_**Hello everyone it been a month isn't it? (Well I'm uncertain about that but whatever...) Here I am with a new chapter and I don't have any excuse for what taking me this long to finish this (Let's just say I have no inspiration and too lazy to find it. Ugh.) Anyways, please enjoy it and sorry for the grammar (Very very sorry).**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

 **-Leanbox-**

Shade open his eyes and greeted by the ceiling that he not even seen before. He slowly gets up while starts looking around to know better where's he at and realized that right now he's in Leanbox guest room. He tried to recall what happened that makes him in sort of situation right now.

"Oh, that's right. Lady Vert take me here after we visited that inn. I guess I'm too tired when I get here and fall asleep instantly." He said while starts tidying the room.

After he done, he starts looking around the Basilicom to locate where Vert is so he opens all the doors. Shade finally found Vert room and see that she's playing a game on her computer but it seems Vert too focused that she didn't notice his presence. Because he can't just go outside basilicom without telling anyone Shade to decide to leave a note with some food near Vert.

Shade just go outside after that.

 **-3 hours later-**

"I can't believe it after hosting the raids for the seventh times I still didn't get that Goddess spear." She said while turning away from the pc and starts to stretching her body after an intense gaming session. "That's right I forgot that Shade is here now. Oh? What is this?"

Vert finally noticed the note that Shade leaves for her and decide to read it.

 _-Lady Vert, I'm going to the town right now so I can know Leanbox better. And please don't overdo that I fear you might get sick. -Shade -_

Vert giggle when she read that and proceed to eat the food while still playing her games. "That reminds me there's something that I should buy today. What should I do? ...I'll just text IF to buy it for me then~" And she after texting IF to do a little shopping for her Vert just continue to find the item she wanted.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Now Shade is doing his usual routine when he arrived in a new place... walk around the town so he won't get lost later. He feels relaxed in Leanbox because the atmosphere here is very calming. Well, until he arrived in the plaza where he sees so many anime, game, figurines, etc. with a lot otaku who bought so many things on their bags.

"Whoa... what is this place? I never see so many people gathered like this before."

Kuro: "I think they called otaku if I'm not wrong."

Kotone: "It looks like there a big sale here no wonder they bought so many things right now."

"I see that's interesting."

Shade continues to walk around again while trying to avoid the crowd because he didn't want to be in the middle of it. Until he sees a man who looks troubled and decided to approach him.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I ask you what happened?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice someone here. Well yes, to be honest, I have some problem."

The man explained that he's a manager of a small cafe and he really needs to go buy something but can't just leave his cafe unattended. Because he only has one employee at the moment and can't just make her do all the works.

"Well, I can help you with that sir."

He instantly holds Shade hands with a shocking expression on his face. "Really!? I mean, that would help me a lot but is that okay with you boy?"

"Sure."

After that, the owner starts pulling Shade to his cafe and give him an outfit for work. The owner seems to be in hurry so when he gives Shade that outfit he just bolts out from the cafe leaving them alone without any further instructions.

"Well, then I guess you must get changed first umm... Shade is it?" Said the girl who standing behind the cashier. She has a long magenta hair with red eyes, she also wears the maid outfits and it seems she has the same height like Noire.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, miss..."

"Arvil. Please change your clothes over there. And when you were done I'll tell everything you need to know to help me here." She said while pointing to a room which Shade nod and follows her direction.

After done changing Avril tell Shade that he needs to take orders and bring them to her because she will handle all the kitchen things. Not too long after that some people's going inside and that's the cue for them to starts working.

At first Shade struggle with his new job but he eventually gets used to it. Because he just started his new job near lunch time, a pack of people now going inside and starts to take some orders too. Shade didn't know that he just tasted a hell of working right now.

 **-After lunch breaks end-**

Now the cafe is quite again they finally can rest while taking some tea and cookies. They just talking about Leanbox because Shade is the one who starts the conversation.

"I see, this town really unique. I wonder if I can watch 5pb concert too?"

"Well too bad about that all tickets are already sold out a week ago so there's now way you can watch it. Unless if you got special permission or something like that." Arvil said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, how about the manager? Do you know why he looks hurried before?" Shade said.

"He just wants to buy his favorite action figures or some anime things. Despite how his looks he just a big otaku that makes something troublesome for me. And some weirdo asks me to be her wife or something weird today...*sigh* Maybe you must consider taking a job here it's really nice to have someone like you helping me here." Despite her strict nature, it seems she is a nice person maybe a little tsundere because she didn't smile much.

"Haha, I'll think about it when I'm not busy with the guild."

"Why you must go there anyways? Someone who discipline like you are more suitable to work here."

"Well..."

Just then the manager finally back with a lot of things he borrows from the sales, true to Arvil words that he's a big otaku. He then sits with them and asks the conditions when he's gone while telling about his struggle to get some rare items from the sales.

While Arvil decides to ignore his manager completely. Shade just listening all of his stories patiently until he says to the manager that he needs to leave.

After changing back to his outfit and saying goodbye to both of them the manager suddenly stops him and give Shade a package.

"Huh? What's is this manager?"

"Just take it. I just wanted to show you my gratitude since you decline when I'm paying you earlier."

"But I already said that's fine."

"And I insist you take this. I just have the same figurine like this one so I decide to give this to you."

"Well, fine then. Thank you for the gift manager." He accepting the package and place it in his inventory. "See you later."

"If you have some time feel free to help us and don't decline my pay again okay?"

"Haha, I'll remember that."

Now Shade continue his journey to discover everything in Leanbox.

* * *

- **Meanwhile** -

Right now in a park somewhere in Leanbox, Red the wifey hunter now searching new candidates for her list. She sighed loudly while taking a sit in the bench that not too far from her.

She grumbled because today she was totally failed to make her wife list grow. "Aww man... I guess today is my bad day for the hunt. How can the maid lady that I meet in a cafe turn down my offer!? And to think she gives me a slap too- ouch! It's still stings!" Said Red when she tries to rub her face right in the place that got slapped.

Sighed heavily Red knows that she needs to relieve some of her stress. Maybe find some wifey that she already knows in Leanbox and has some lovey dovey moments together. But the problem is who?

Just when she about to starts desperately she sees Shade who walking not too far from her and of course Red will not let this chance slip. "I know Shade is not a girl but that's no problem!" Using all her strength she runs to him as fast that her leg can do.

"Shade~! Hubby~!" That's more than enough to get Shade attention and when he finally notices Red she instantly jumped to him. Good things that Shade still can catch her. "I miss you so much! What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Miss Red you surprised me. I'm arrived here this morning and just looking around the town." He explains it to Red. Not knowing anything about her mischievous plan.

"Then how about you escort me to someplace called love hotel? I'm sure you will have a good time there." Red said while trying her best to not grin.

"Love... hotel? I never heard of that place before. What's that place looks like?"

"Just like some others hotel but it has a lot of hearts decorations~! And there are some good things that only that place have~!"

"I see, then I don't mind to escort you there."

"Thank you, Shade! And can I stay like this until we arrived there?"

"Sure I don't mind."

'I never thought that my plan will work! Now I'll have some good time with him hehehe~' Red know that the boy's still a bit clueless because of the amnesia but she never thought it'll this easy to trick him. Trying her best to hide the true intentions Red just humming happily while Shade escorts her.

Well, until they meet IF who got an errand from Leanbox CPU.

"Hello Shade and... Red. Why are you carry her in your arms like that Shade?"

"Hello too IF. Oh, this? Miss Red wants me to escort her to umm... I think it's love hotel." Said him calmly he didn't know that make IF flinched because he mentioning that place.

"...Shade listen I got errands from Lady Vert but can you do it for me? I need to talk something with her." Said IF while starts make some dark aura.

Shade didn't notice IF who ready to murder someone and just act like usual. "Well, I don't mind though. How about you miss Red?"

"E-Eh!? But Shade-!" She got cut off by IF who pulls her away from Shade.

"She'll be fine. Here the list you need to buy and don't worry I already write the details where you can buy it." She shoved a paper to him.

"Okay then! See you two later!"

After Shade was gone IF then pulls the wifey hunter to some alley with murderous looks on her face. Red knows that she just make her mad or really really mad right now.

"Ahaha... IF umm... didn't expect that I meet you here."

"What a coincidence then. To try to make him lose his innocence like that you sure have guts Red." She pulls out a whip from her inventory while the right-hand holds Red on the collarbone.

"*gulp* W-What a nice weapon you have there IF. Wifey!?. Y-You'll not test it to me right!?"

"...well, don't mind if I do." She said with her whip ready to make the wifey hunter regret the action she going to do to the boy. And her punishment is going very... bad.

(Because this fiction is on T rated let's skip some of this punishment things and don't worry there's no one who really gets murdered. Except for some wounds and bruises.)

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Kuro: "It's a good thing that IF come. I don't really want to know what will happen if she doesn't."

Kotone: "Y-Yeah that's really a close call."

Kuro: "We're pretty useless aren't we?"

Kotone: "Well, if we handle it ourself that just make the situations awkward."

Kuro: "You're right. We don't have any reason to make him decline without getting suspicious."

Kotone: "...I just hope he will remain innocent."

Now Shade just buying all the things that Vert ordered. But most of the time the cashier always give the boy a weird, curious, or embarrassed face because the object that he buys are Vert tastes. Some BL things, games about a little sister and a body pillow with the Nepgear picture on it (Not the lewd ones don't worry).

The spirits forced him to put them inside his inventory mostly because they didn't want to attract attention and to avoid Shade ask them about the stuff he just buys for Vert. After buying all the stuff he decided to go back to basilicom.

When he about to leave the plaza suddenly Kuro feel some dark energy like her and when she tries to look around for the source-

"Kuro, whats wrong? You seem panicked for some reasons."

Just when she about to do that Shade suddenly ask her. Of course, this action made Kotone aware about her situation.

Kuro: "N-Nothing! I'm just remember something that's all."

Kotone: "You sure? If something bothering you just tell us."

"Yeah! I'm sure that we can help you!"

Kuro: "Err... the package! Y-Yes that's right! I just wondering about the package that manager give to you earlier!"

Kotone: "Now you mention it I'm starting to get curious too. Let's open it then Shade."

"Okay!"

When he opened the package there's a Vert figurine inside. Not only that the figurine only wears a nearly loose bikini with an erotic pose. But then someone notices that Shade holding and yelled something that makes a horde of otaku comes and surround him.

"How can you get that rare thing!?" Said otaku A.

"Will you sell it to me!? I'll pay twice more than the original price!" Said otaku B.

"Choose me! I'll pay more than he did!" Said otaku C.

"Eh?" It's the only thing he can say before gets completely surrounded by the otaku horde. Let's just pray that he can make out safely and not get beaten by that.

* * *

 **-Somewhere near Leanbox-**

A black figure which is France now just observing the boy from distance. He's the one who sends the dark aura to Kuro until he feels that someone is right beside him.

"I never know that you're such a stalker." Said a voice that comes from the bush. When it revealed itself to France it's just someone who wears a black coat and completely hides its true appearance.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"Don't worry I will not disturb you I just want you to have this." The figure said while throwing a potion to France that he catches it easily. "That's a poison and just say it's a gift from me. Oh before I forgot, that poison only affect him so there's no need to worry about 'her'." The figures said before vanished mysteriously.

France just stays still while examining the poison that he just received. He then put it in his pocket while starts walking inside the forest. "...let's see if this really works."

* * *

 ** _Please give me any suggestion, critics etc. if you have one. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	19. An unavoidable death?

**_I'm just starting have a feeling that I'm always update this story once a month which is a bad habit. (Considering that I only write 2000-3000 words per chapter)._**

 ** _Please forgive me because there's too many events that I need to finish right now._**

 ** _Oh yeah and I don't know how exactly an auction looks like or how it's works. I'm just remembered something like that from some game but I'm still unsure about it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

 ** _-Afternoon, Leanbox Basilicom-_**

After a little incident with the waifu hunter IF decide to wait for the boy here because she didn't want to miss him. When she arrived there and noticed that a certain oracle was not found to greet her or inform anything about Vert, she just goes inside the CPU room and sees the said person still playing her favorite game.

She knows that Vert won't notice her when she still playing the game so IF decide to wait for a good moment to make her noticeable. And yeah, after waiting about 20 minutes for the CPU to finished that looked like some raid and now was stretching her body while mumbling about something, IF now starts walking toward her.

"Finally, I was planning to leave a minute ago because you seem busy with that." IF said while putting her cellphone inside her pocket.

When Vert sees the owner of the voice she smiled and went to hug IF. "You're finally here! Did you get everything that I ask you to buy?"

IF tried to broke the hug and start composing herself. "W-Well about that, I asked Shade to buy it for me because... let's just say there's a problem that I need to take care immediately.

"Don't worry I understand. Being a top ranked guild agent must be hard sometimes right?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Let's just waiting on my balcony while having some tea and snacks."

"Alright. Thank you for the offer lady Vert, I appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

They proceed to walk to the balcony. But, when they walk in the hallway they noticed Chika the oracle who seems to hold something with a wide smile on her face. They decide to approach her while ignoring the fact that the oracle act very weird.

"Chika? Are you alright?" Said Vert that makes Chika startled and frantically hiding the mysterious object behind her back.

"A-Ah!? O-Of course, my dearest! I-Is there something that you need!?"

"Well, can you prepare some tea for us? Because we want to have a little talk on the balcony."

"S-Sure! Please wait there my dearest, I'm just... need to take care of something in my room." Chika said while slowly take some step back. "Don't worry this won't take long!" before she runs to her room.

"Well, I'm sorry for that IF."

"Don't worry about that. I'm already used to it."

They continue to walk toward the balcony while waiting for the oracle brings their tea and snacks. Leanbox balcony is looking like a little garden, with some flowers here and there plus some white chairs and tea table to complete the scenery.

They decide to sit down and have a little chat while waiting for the oracle to bring them the tea.

"My dearest~ Here's the tea and some scones~" Just when Chika decides to show up with a tray of tea and cake. They wondering how she back to her room, make the tea and come to the balcony in only 5 minutes but decided to shrug it off because you know that... this is Chika after all.

"Please enjoy yourself~ If you need me I'll be in my room~" She said after placing the treats on the table and start skipping her way back.

"She looks pretty happy today. I wonder why?" Said IF while starts drinking her tea.

"Well, at least she won't bother me for a while. Which is a good thing."

"And I wonder what takes Shade so long? I hope he didn't get lost knowing this is his first time wandering around Leanbox."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. I just hope nothing bad happens to him."

"Agreed. After what's he has been through until now I'm just got a bad feeling that it will only get worse." IF then pull out her cellphone from her jacket and try to call him. "Hmm... why he's not answering the phone? *sigh* By the way, how is your sharicite conditions lady Vert?"

"Oh, it's just as predicted. After Shade come here my sharicite starts glowing. And it proved my theory that he the one who caused this from the start."

"I never thought he the one who's responsible... Why he still not answer it?"

"It's because I'm already here IF."

Unknowingly by them, Shade now stands beside IF while carrying some shopping bag. But his appearance is now a bit messy and tattered. Plus his jacket and clothes not worn properly.

"Ahh! Don't surprise me like that! Wait, what happened to you!?"

"Well, it's kind of long story I guess."

* * *

 **- _Flashback_ -**

After being surrounded by an otaku horde that fighting for the Vert figurine, Shade now trying to not get completely crushed.

"Everyone! If you really want lady Vert figurine that badly then let's just go to the auction!" Suddenly someone yelling at them and that makes them stop. It's a woman who has long light green hair with a black and green ribbon tying a portion of it into a ponytail in the back. She also dresses in a stylish black mini dress with black bows on both sides and long frills draping off both sides with a bright green coloring under them. "That way we can find who is truly deserve that treasure!"

Everyone just went silent after that. But then, they instantly carry Shade and starts walking toward the auction to decide who will keep that figurine.

"W-Wait! Everyone! I can walk on my own!" He said or rather pleading at this moment. But it's no use because they didn't hear him and just proceed to walk toward their destination.

 **-Leanbox Auction-**

Now the situation becomes very serious. Shade now standing on top of the podium with the figurine beside him and a person who seemed like the owner of the auction. Everyone else who comes to the auction now has a stern face on their face except the green haired lady who now smirking at the situations.

Shade just looking around the room because he didn't have a single clue why he's here in the first place. That, until the person beside him, starts talking and gathered everyone attention.

"Alright, right now we've gathered here to start an auction for this lady Vert figurine who've been bought by this boy. Now boy tell us how much you will open the price for this?"

"Huh? I don't know... sorry, but can you help me for this sir?"

"Hmm... because the boy has given his permission to me then let's open the price for this at fifty thousand credits with a minimal ten thousand increase bid! Anyone who's interested please raise your sign with the amounts you want to buy!"

Then everyone starts bidding but it looks like the green haired lady just stays quiet and waiting the right moment to bid.

"One hundred thousand!"

"Two hundred!"

"I'll make it five hundred!"

It continues like that...

"One million credits!"

"One million and a half credits!"

Still, continue...

"Screw it! Two million!"

"Ugh! Then, two million and a half credits!"

Looks like no one will raise the bid again after a man who wears a helm with the goat horns(?) yell his bid.

"Two million and a half! Did anyone want to beat the bid? If not then this object will go to the man over there!"

"Fufu~ It's very amusing that everyone stops at this point. I will show you my love for my dearest is higher than that!" The green haired lady starts raising her bid and... "I bid five million credits!"

...

...

...

"WHAAATTT!?"

* * *

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

"She buys it for five million credits!? Just for that thing!?" IF yelled at him. She still shocked that someone is willing to buy a piece item for that price.

"Yes. She instantly won the auction and leave when she take lady Vert figurine there." Said Shade after he finished telling them about what happened and now is sitting while eating the scones. Of course, he already fixes his appearance. "And I give the man one million credit because he helps me with the auction and was so kind to me."

"Oh, my~ You're so generous Shade. But I think I know who's exactly the one who buys that from you."

IF nod and Vert just sigh knowing that the oracle just threw away massive amounts of credits for buying something like that. Vert noticed that she need to refill the tea and starts excusing herself. Even when Shade and IF offering her some help, she declined it because they're her guest.

Across the hallway Vert just humming happily while borrowing the shopping bag and the tea. When she arrives at the kitchen and starts to fill each glass with tea she just remembered something and run toward her room.

But at that moment a black mist appears and revealing France. He waiting for the right moments to try the poison from the mysterious figure and looks like he finally got the chance. He starts pouring it to one cup which most likely belongs to Shade and when he's done he starts disappearing.

"Let's see if he die from this..." He said before completely disappear from there.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Hmm?" Shade who was talking with IF suddenly feel something familiar and now is looking around.

"What is it?" Ask IF.

"I don't know... But I just feel something like Kuro-san power just now. Or maybe I'm just imagining things?"

"Your spirits power? Is that even possible?"

He tries to figure that feeling again but it comes out with nothing. Because he doesn't have any clue about it he decides to just shrug it off.

"...maybe that's just my imagination. So how everyone in Planeptune doing right now?"

"Well aside from Gear who's tinkering like crazy after you give her some expensive materials, it's just normal. With Neptune that still lazy like usual."

"That's good to hear then."

"*sigh* No, it's not."

"I'm back~ Sorry that took longer than I expected. I need to place the bag in my room and tell my guild member to not start the raid until tomorrow. Plus I don't want to bother Chika right now." Vert said who now walking toward them after she's done refilling at the kitchen.

After that, they just talking a lot of things until Shade decides to drink his tea. "...uhh, why I feel... weak...*thud*" It's the last thing he said before he collapsed.

Yes, unfortunately, the one that he drinking is the one with poison in it.

"Shade!" Vert and IF instantly try to check his condition.

"This is not good! His heartbeat just becomes really weak. We need to escort him to the hospital!" IF said.

"R-Right! Chika! Please come here!" Vert yelled rather loud. And not even a minute the oracle appears at the balcony door while panting heavily.

"What is it my dearest!? Huh? That's the boy from before! What happened here!?"

"I don't know what happened but Shade suddenly just collapsed! Chika, tell the hospital to prepare a room for him! And tell them to bring the best doctors in Leanbox!"

"Y-Yes! Right away my dearest!" Chika instantly went to the office to contact the hospital.

"I will carry him to the hospital! IF please go there as soon as possible!" Vert transformed and starts carrying Shade bridal style before went flying.

"I understand!" But before she goes after them IF took a sample from Shade cup knowing there's something wrong with it. "The only assumption I have right now is someone has poisoned him. I'll bring this to the guild just to make sure."

 ** _-Evening, Leanbox Hospital-_**

When IF arrived there she sees Vert who crying in the hallway right outside Shade room and decided to calm the goddess before try to ask her some questions regarding the boy condition.

After Vert stops crying she decides to ask her. "So... what happened to him, Lady Vert?" IF nervously asked.

Vert just sniffles while trying to tell IF what the doctor said to her. "*sniff* I-I don't know if I can believe this! This is all my fault!" She said before starts crying again.

"Calm down lady Vert! Is this means his condition is very bad right now?"

"Lady Vert?"

"T-The doctor said... he only has two weeks left to live."

"...wh-what!?"

* * *

 ** _Right now I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. I will post it next week and I'm really sure (or not) about that!_**

 ** _Please give me any suggestion, critics etc. if you have one. See you later~ Ora ora ora!_**


	20. Kidnapped

**_Alright here is the next chapter. Now without futher delay please enjoy it. I will start writing for the next one._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

"What do you mean by that lady Vert!?"

IF just shocked when she heard that. Unconsciously she grabs Vert shoulder and shakes her.

"Y-Yes... Maybe I know why I didn't deserve a sister until now..." Vert starts tearing up again. Knowing that's her fault, to begin with, because she can't make Shade safe in her nation. "It's because of me..."

Realizing that she was too harsh IF instantly let go of her hands."Ah... Now just calm down lady Vert. I'm sure we can find a solution for this. For now, let's go back to Basilicom. Please believe that he will be cured... don't worry I'll do my best for this matter." IF trying to reassure her and it's slowly working.

After she takes a quick glance inside Shade room and sees that so many machines attached to the boy IF now escorting the Leanbox CPU to her home.

'I need to get the report about his conditions and go to the guild tonight. Two weeks... don't worry I'm sure I can make it so hang in there, Shade.'

- **Timeskip** -

Yesterday after IF finished escorting Vert, she instantly went to the guild to takes the tea sample to be examined. Of course, she needs to wait a few days until the result can be seen so she back to the hospital and try to find out the poison effect by reading Shade report. Fortunately, the doctor gives her the paper so she didn't need to search it on her own.

Of course the next day she reports his conditions to Histoire just to be shocked after she heard that. Neptune and Nepgear can't come today because they're not there at the moment. IF just glad that Histoire will help her to find the cure so that ease her task a little.

The night finally comes and IF decide to call Chika to know about Vert conditions. She knew that Vert will blame herself for this and of course that makes Chika worried because she has been crying nonstop until now.

Knowing she can't do anything for the CPU right now IF just hope that Chika can make her forget about this even if that's just a little.

'Still, the poison attacks all vital organs simultaneously. Just who the one can make this dangerous thing!?' IF decide to call it a night and went to Shade room. She pulls out a chair and sleeping right beside his bed while starts holding his hand. "I won't give up. So don't you dare to give up to this Shade." She said before falling asleep.

"Hmm..."

Right now a black mist appears near Shade and revealed France who has cold looks on his face.

"So that woman was saying the truth." He then starts approaching him and Shade head. "...right now I can kill you without a problem but I don't really care since you'll die eventually. So I will take her and you can stay there until death comes to take you..." He then starts to go inside the boy mind.

 **-Shade Mind-**

After he got poisoned the two spirits which are Kotone and Kuro now is constantly healing him inside his body.

"What's wrong with this poison!? Why we can't neutralize it!?" Kuro said as she tries to focus removing the poison. She and Kotone already tried everything but still failed until now.

Kotone who have sad looks on her face just trying her best without crying. "I-I don't know! But if this continues like this Shade will..."

"Stop that! It's better for you to don't jinx it."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it, who the hell made this poison anyway!?" 'Plus with that presence back in the basilicom, I'm afraid that this will going to be worse!' She tried her hardest until she feeling something familiar behind Kotone and instantly tackle her. "Watch out!"

"Huh?"

 ***Boom!***

There's a dark beam that nearly hit Kotone but fortunately, Kuro still manages to save her in time. The moment they back to their senses after the explosion they shocked because there's someone else in Shade mind.

"So you can dodge that. As expected from my daughter." France said.

Kuro who already recovered summoned her weapon and readying herself to engage the mysterious person. "Who are you!? And how come you can be here!?" She growled at him while slowly unsheathing her swords.

"I just want to take you with me. Why are you bothering yourself with someone that will be dead?" France said that bluntly just more than enough to make Kuro charge at him. Of course, he blocks it with his knife easily.

Kuro jumps back after her attack got blocked. "How dare you to say that to me!" She yelled at him angrily and about to attack him again until white dust appears on top of France and starts surrounding him.

"Hmm... is this your sister skill?" France said coldly and now glance at Kotone who now was waving her staff in the air as the golden sphere from sent the white dust. "That's some interesting skill you have there."

"Pure Shards!" When Kotone active her skill the white dust now shine brightly and formed a white sphere traping France inside it. "T-That should do it..." She's panting because the skills already drain her energy too much not to mention that she already exhausted because the constantly healing the boy.

"That's great, Kotone!" Kuro said while starts approaching her.

"Yes, at least this will give us some time-AHH!"

The next moment she about to finished the sentence, France suddenly appears in front of her and punch her guts. Kotone who receive that blow instantly fainted and fall to the ground.

"W-What!? How did you!?"

"It's one of my skill and if you want to know that's just my after image. So, come with me now and I won't harm your sister."

"Why you!" She starts to charge at him which France dodge it at easily and just make her more pissed. "Darkest Red!" She continuously sent deep red slashes at him.

France just dodges every slash that thrown at him while finding a moment to turn the momentum. And when Kuro let her guard down France kick her hands with the result disarming her and proceed to choke her.

"Ugh! Let me go, dammit!" Kuro tries to struggle but it's no use because France grip is too strong and she starts losing her consciousness as well. "Gah! K-Kotone... Shade... sorry..."

After Kuro went unconscious France now carrying her on his shoulder before begin to leave. But before he does that he took a glance at Kotone who now lying unconscious. "...I can't kill you because you're her daughter. Now, farewell." He said before completely gone with Kuro.

 **-Leanbox, Hospital Room-**

It's already morning and IF start to wake up and stretching her body. She remembered that she was asleep inside Shade room so she starts looking at the boy. Still sleeping, but she knew that something wrong with the boy until IF looking at his hair.

"Huh? What? Why his hair..." She pinches herself to see if she still dreaming but no. What she sees is real because right now the boy's hair is pure white not only on the sides but all part of his hair is white. "What just happened?"

In the next moment IF now slowly approaching him because she wants to touch his hair. And when he about to touch it-

"Shady! Don't worry I'm here!"

The door suddenly slammed opens and revealing Neptune with the others CPU and Candidates minus Vert. This makes IF startled and screaming. "Ahh! Neptune! How many times I told you not to do that!"

"Hehe, you know that's not me if I didn't do a heroic entrance." Neptune said proudly until someone chop her head and makes her grudging in pain.

"Sorry for that IF I can't stop her in time. But let's forget about that idiot first and tell us his conditions. Histoire didn't say anything when we ask her." Noire said tried to sound calm as possible.

Just when IF starts to open her mouth to explain she heard some groaning from the bed (not Neptune ofc) and see that the boy starts to wake up.

"Uuu... why everything feels... heavy?" He said weakly while trying to get up.

"Hey, take it easy Shade." Uni tries reassuring him and support him into a sitting position with some machine still attached. Shade thanked her and make her blush a little.

The others seem forgot about what IF going to say and start chatting with him. Of course, IF didn't want to interrupted then and decide to tell them later. Until Ram pointed his hair color and attract everyone attention in the room.

"Umm... well, something happened when I'm asleep." He's rubbing his neck and starts nervous. But that just makes IF confused because there's nothing happen that time.

"What do you mean Shade?" Ask Nepgear.

"Kotone tell me something before I'm wake up a while ago..."

 **-Flashback-**

In Shade mind, Kotone starts to regain her consciousness after being attacked by France. That's when she realized Kuro and that man are nowhere to be found nor she can feel their presence anymore.

"Ugh..." Ignoring the pain that she feels and try to tell the unconscious boy everything that happens in his mind. "Shade... I don't know if you'll hear this or not... but there's something bad happen to us. Someone just attacks us and kidnap Kurokami..."

Kotone trying her best to describe everything and telling him about the kidnapper appearance. "I'm afraid... that's all that I can tell you... I'm sorry." She said before went to rest herself.

 **-Flashback end** -

"Wait! Hold on a second! That man, don't tell me..." After Blanc hears the information from Shade. She instantly realizing something. "He's the one who attacked me and Shana back in Lowee!" She exclaimed.

"Which that means he's not an ordinary person." Said Noire while crossing her arms.

"Well then let's ask you about your hair Shady. Did you dye it or something? Why you choose that color anyway? It's like lady lonely heart over here."

"Hey! Who said that I'm lonely!?"

"Hmm, it looks like my appearance affected by Kuro and Kotone. That's right, how about my eye colors?"

"Umm, it's blue... Both of them..." Rom said after she leaning forward him to check his eyes.

"Then if that's true what about your original hair color? Did you remember it Shade?" Nepgear try to ask him which make Shade thinking about it for a while.

"I'm afraid not... but let's put that aside for now. I need to find miss Shana and tell her what happened."

"But Shady your not in top condition right now!"

"That's alright my friend just got kidnapped and I will not just stay here. I'm going to Lowee!"

Just when he's about to get off from his bed IF instantly stop him with an angry look. "Stop it you, idiot!" She yelled at him and make everyone shocked. It's not often that IF raise her voice to anyone. "Did you know what condition you're in right now!? You just have two weeks left before you die!"

Everyone surprised with IF outburst and start questioning her. At first, she hesitates to tell them but decide to spill everything because there's no use she hiding it.

"Now that you know about your condition please don't do anything reckless."

After a short thinking about what IF said about his condition, Shade now starts to stand up while removing all the medical machine from his body.

"What are you doing!?" IF tried to stop him only to be stopped by Blanc before she reached his hand. "Blanc!?"

"It's useless, even if you do that I don't think he will hear you."

"But he will-!"

She about to continue before Shade patting her head and smiling. "Don't worry about me because I don't want just stay here when my own friend is being kidnapped. Besides, she the one who keeps me alive until now."

"...you're an idiot..."

"Haha, I'm sorry. Now then, let's go check Vert first because I don't want her to blame herself."

* * *

 _ **Please give me any suggestion, critics etc. if you have one. See you later~ Ciao~**_


	21. The boy with a strong willpower

_**Finally finished with this chapter and you must noticed that I take some scenes from the anime because I can't think of anything else. Well, please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC.**_

* * *

 **-Leanbox Basilicom-**

It's been a day since that poisoning incident and Vert has been crying nonstop inside her room. Of course, this made Chika worried more than anything and tried to cheer up the goddess but still failed even after she tried everything.

Right now it's already four hours that she has been walking back and forth outside the goddess room. She needs to think about something but even after an intense brainstorming Chika still didn't have any idea. "This is so frustrating! Why I can't think anything good right now!? Think Chika! Think!" She starts holding her head and just increases the pace of her walk. "My dearest has been sad because of that boy. I know I should be angry because it's not me that be the center of attention my darling Vert but that's not the point right now!"

While Chika starts bickering again she didn't know that the whole group was right behind her. Knowing that they will not get any of her attention Nepgear tried to touch the oracle shoulder.

"Eeekk! Who is-!? Oh, it's just you..." Chika sighed after she realized them and notice someone that peak her attention. "Aren't you the boy from yesterday? I thought your hair was black."

Shade just nod and give her some explanation which Chika easily understand. "Let's talk about this in the living room. We must make Vert back to herself again!" She guides the group to the said place and starts making some plans that didn't really go well.

After sometimes thinking Shade raised his hand. "How about we throw a party here and pretend that miss Shana already has the cure for this poison." He suggested which got some protest from Noire, Blanc, and IF. But he convinced that he's okay with it.

They sighed in defeat and decide to go with the plan while trying their best to hide the truth. Chika being in the charge in this matter decide to give the orders so they can carry out the plan efficiently. The CPU will prepare the room, the candidates go shopping while Shade, IF and Chika who do the cooking.

The plan is going smoothly, now Shade just needs to convince Vert that all of this is real. After breathing deeply he started going inside the Vert room and found Vert who crying in front of her computer. "Lady Vert..." He slowly walks toward her and tries to get her attention. After repeatedly calling her name Vert finally looking at him with the tear that still visible on her face.

"S-Shade is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Please get up lady Vert the other CPU's is here as well."

Shade continues to convince her despite that he really hate to lying but Vert needs to be convinced so she can back to her usual self. After 20 minutes trying to make up excuses finally, Vert stop crying and starts smile again even if a little.

"Don't worry about me I'm just going to tell my guild that I'm okay now. Thank you... Shade."

"Okay! I will back to the kitchen we still need to make some dessert." He said before going out but before he turns back Vert start hugging him.

"I'm sorry for being a bad big sister."

"Haha, don't worry it's fine." He smiled at her before leaving the room.

At the kitchen, Chika and IF have a serious discussion. They didn't notice that Shade are near them so he tried to ask them about their talk when he goes to Vert room.

"Let me tell you then." IF starts to explain everything to him. Apparently, someone has spread the rumors that Vert is the one who caused Shade condition like this. This makes her shares decrease quite a lot because they believe that their CPU is the who responsible. "Because of that I will go to the guild tomorrow and I hope you can come with me."

Shade just nod because he also needs to clarify this rumor are wrong. "But, how someone else knows about this? I thought my case is kept in secret and only my friends know about this." He said.

IF put her finger on her chin while starts thinking. "To be honest I'm not too sure about that. Let's assume that the info is leaked for now."

"And why this boy conditions really matter that can make our Share go like this? I thought he's just a normal boy and nothing else." Chika said, wondering why people really about this boy well being.

"Well, he's a rank S guild member like me and people thinks he's my pupil. Plus he's someone that will help anyone no matter their situation they in, so yeah if anything bad happens to him I guess they will get really angry."

"Huh? Since when that I became an S rank? I thought I'm still at B when I got my first promotion." Shade tilts his head because of confusion.

"Let's just talk about that tomorrow. For now, let's get this done and Chika it's up to you to tell Vert about this or not."

"Don't worry and just leave that to me. Just make sure to get rid this rumors because it's bad for my dearest."

They continue with the plan to deceive Vert and fortunately, it went smoothly. Well, not entirely smooth because the rest of CPU almost gave away their true emotions but Shade always succeed hiding it when Vert starts to notice.

 **-The Next Day-**

After the party and everyone going back to their own nation (except Blanc because she going to escort Shade to Lowee with her) right now he and IF are walking to the guild while she explains about Shade promotion.

"I see... no wonder they let me took a lot of quest in one go."

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" IF said before she stopped walking and her face starting to change into a worry expression. "Hey, Shade..."

Shade who notice her behavior, stopped as well with a confused looks. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you really sure about this? Please reconsider your action. Because, if your conditions last until two weeks before your friend got kidnapped then that's means..."

"Right now I only have one more week before I die. That's what you're going to say right IF?"

IF eyes widened when she heard that and going to start angry at him because he knew all along but Shade interrupted her.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Besides, if I'm going to die at least I'm the one who will decide how it's going to be." He said with his usual smile. He doesn't seem frightened or sad when he already know about this.

IF didn't know what should she do to response that and just lowered her face. "You're an odd person you know that."

"Haha, yeah. I mean that's weird coming from someone who will die, isn't it? Well, let's continue to walk to our destination then. I don't want to make Blanc waiting too long for me." He said before going to walk again.

"...it's because I'm starting to love you as well. You idiot." She muttered before starts to follow him.

After they finally reach the guild and start to tell them that the rumors are false. It takes a quite long time before they finally believe them that Shade is okay (which is probably a lie) and hopefully this will stop Leanbox shares from dropping.

Convinced that the issue here is done they going back to Basilicom so Blanc can escort him to Lowee. But before they meet with Blanc, IF seems have a request to Shade.

"You want me to kiss you IF?"

"W-Well, it's embarrassing to ask... but..."

"Sure." He said before pulling IF into a deep long kiss that makes her surprised but eventually relaxed and returns the kiss. They finally stop a moment later. "How about it? I read about that kiss from one Vert magazine. I hope you like it IF."

IF face now is really red that can match Red hair. Instead of answering his question instantly she just stays there while hugging Shade. "...Thank you. Please be careful Shade. I will always here... waiting for you."

"Hehe, yeah. Honestly, I don't know what to say right now but I'm really glad I meet you IF." He said while hugging her back before starts walking to where Blanc is. "See you later IF. Please take care of yourself."

When Shade finally was gone she finally released all her feeling that she bottled up until now and starts crying. Cursing about her lack abilities IF can only pray that Shade coming back safely.

* * *

 **-?-**

In a pitch, black forest two figures are now arguing with each other or only one of them who's do the most argues while the other one just stays silent most of the time.

"What are you going to do with me!? I know you're the one who poisons him! What are you planning!?" Kurokami now has been restrained with some black chains that made from France power.

"It's time for you to awakened your true self my daughter." He said before he made a black energy surround Kurokami.

"Ahh!"

Kurokami was engulfed by darkness and after it's gone her appearance change completely. Right now she has black flowing hair that reaches her back, a few black bangs that covered her left eye. Her skin is completely ghostly pale, her eyes are ruby colored but resemble a blood color. Wearing a black sleeves tube that covered her chest and her arms, except her hands, exposing her neck and stomach. A knee length black skirt with a dark red in front of the skirt. A long thigh length black net stockings and red heels.

She raised her head to face France and when she made eye contact with him she instantly bows to him. "Thank you for making me back to my true self... master."

"Welcome back my daughter Franice... let's back to our home."

"Yes, master. I never thought that boy can make me separated from you this long."

"...so what are you going to do to him?"

"Fufu, well I don't think I should bother right now besides your order are more important than my desire. But, if he tries to stop us... I don't really mind to kill him with my own hands."

* * *

 **Please give me any suggestion, critics etc. if you have one. See you later~ Ciao~**


	22. Confrontation

**_Note: I editing and post this chapter from my phone so I believe that I will make some mistakes and I'm sorry for that. '-')_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

 **-Marubaco Forest, Leanbox** -

Two figures sighted at the forest with a lot of dead monsters behind them. It appears the monsters are tried to attack them but all of it is helplessly being slaughtered one by one. And one of them which is a girl we know as Kurokami (Now Franice) is stabbing an ancient dragon head with her long black sword, delivering the killing blow before the dragon fall in front of her.

She sighed because all the monsters are not giving her enough challenge that can cure her boredom. Because there's no more monster in sight she put away her sword before approaching her master, France. "Why are we here master? Instead of getting back to our dimension is there anything we need to do? Because I'm started to get bored."

The man just stays silent for a while before answering his servant question. "...be patience Franice. I simply want to meet someone before we go. I believe you know who's this person." He just said that before Franice starts smiling because she finally understands what he means.

"Ohh~ Then, can I fight him too? I really curious about that boy. _An ancient descendant who slaughter all his race without mercy._ I just wonder if he fits the title from 'that' world." She smirks when she mentions that. Knowing the boy are a powerful person before he comes to Hyperdimension and has his power sealed. "So can I do that, master~?"

Knowing that he can't stop his servant excitement France just nod before walking deeper through the forest and of course with Franice following behind him. "Just don't let your guard down. Knowing her I know she'll come with a plan to take you back... and I'm pretty sure that boy will do something unpredictable."

"Don't worry master if he does that I can just kill him with my own hands~ Ahh, I can't wait~"

With that, they went completely into the forest. Now, the man who wants Shade dead is waiting for him to come knowing that he will probably save one of his friends. But at the same time, his 'friend' now is a threat as well. Can he do it? Or... it will the end of his story?

 **-Island of white serenity, Lowee** -

After being escorted by Blanc, the white haired boy now starts walking toward his exclaimed mother house because Blanc said she needs to go back to basilicom before accompanied him again.

He smiled when seeing the usual atmosphere in the snowy town before he finally reaches the house. After knocking the door a few times he finally welcomed by the sight of nurse figure again before being hugged completely.

"Shade! I'm so happy to see you again!" She said before pulling him to living room (of course she closed the door first) and give him a cup of hot chocolate. "So, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, and thank you for the drink mom." He said before putting down the cup. "Then, can you help me to rescue Kuro? She's been kidnapped."

There a silent after that. Shana just stays there smiling at him without saying anything and that makes Shade confused. Did he say anything weird to her? Then he tried to ask the nurse about her behavior just only to be cut off by the said person.

"Umm... is anything wro-"

"Even with your condition right now?"

"Huh?"

"Being poisoned, dying and only have a few days left to live. Despite that why are you still concerned about the others, Shade?" Shana said that but her smile still there, no sign of any other emotions. "On top of that, you're just throwing away your life if you do something like that. So can you tell me your reason first?"

Shade know that what Shana told him was right. A normal person will do something opposite than what he does right now. Yet, he's here planning to save his friend despite the impossible odds. "Haha, well... maybe I'm just paying my debt? Did I use that word right?" He just scratched the back of his head while laughing awkwardly.

Shana just stays there before sighed and talk to him again. "Now I know why Kurokami told me that you're weird. You'll still go even if I said I forbid you?"

"Yup!"

"Then hear what I'm going to say. You need to know this because it related to her."

And then Shana starts telling everything about the dark spirit to him. Kurokami Satania or now she called ' _"Death Spirit" Franice, servant of the Death Shellby_ '. She also France servant and will always obey all his order whatever it is. Originally she's made from France power but Shana decides to take her and give some of her power to create another personality that we known as Kurokami.

"Yes, that's all info I know about her. Because of that France always targeting you so he can take her back."

"I see, so is there anything I can do to make Kuro back?"

"Yes. Originally only me who can do that but it seems you can do it too. Because you have some of my powers inside your body."

"Please tell me! I will do whatever it takes to save her!"

"Now now please be patient." She then stood and walk toward Shade. "You just need to do this~"

Shana then kisses him on the mouth and in that very moment Blanc decide to come in and witness something that makes her jump forward and separate them. Of course with a really red face and an angry vein on top of her head before starting yelling at the nurse with Shade who just sitting on the couch while continue to drink his hot choco.

 **-10 Minutes later-**

"I understand you want to tell him about how to take back the spirit but WHY YOU MUST DO IT TO HIM!?" Blanc yells angrily.

Even after explaining all of it to her looks like Blanc still can't accept it. Both Shana and Shade just smiled like everything was normal and that pisses her endlessly. "Like they said it's better to do it than just tell them lady Blanc. After all, I transferred some of my energy to him so he can make a successful attempt when he does it with Kuro." Said Shana.

"Don't worry I can kiss you too if you want Blanc." Shade said while smiling at her resulting a red face on the goddess.

"W-Well, alright I guess you can do that... but do it later okay?"

Shade just nod and prepare to face his friend again probably because they're going to fight each other rather than just talk. But before that. "Can I ask you about my original hair and eyes color? Kotone still sleeping so I can't ask her."

"Sure, dear. Your hair and eyes color just like Ayumi, cyan colored but yours are different."

"Different? But you just said that we have same colors?"

"Yes, but her colors just an effect of the power. While you're born with it and not like the others who have the same powers like you 'the ancient' and need to train to use it. Instead, that powers already in your blood and veins make you the strongest among them."

"I'm... special?" ' _But what's the reason that I eliminate my race? What's the truth? I'm sure there's more of it other than they told me that time._ '

"Yes. Then, shall we go? I have the feeling they're already waiting for us there." Said, Shana, while she walking to the door with Blanc and Shade following her.

"So you already know their location?" Ask Blanc with curious looks.

"Yes, they're in Leanbox or Marubaco Forest to be exact."

They start fly while Shade being carried by Shana because of he the only one who can't transform and obviously, fly.

The journey to the forest mostly silent. Probably because they need to maintain their focus because the battle will be a hard one. Except if they can talk the way out of it so there's no need to fight at all. But, suddenly Shade starts talking and that attract their attention because he requests something crazy again.

"Can I fight with Kuro alone without any help?"

"What are you planning now? Seriously, it's already a stupid idea that you'll fight with your current condition and now this?" Blanc glare at him that makes Shade laugh awkwardly.

"Haha, well she's my precious friend so I'm going to do it in my own way." He smiled. It looks like he already has some plan in mind. "And mom can you take Kotone as well? I'm worried if she still inside my body she'll get hurt."

"...you know that she'll angry at you for that right? Very well let's do that after we land okay?"

"Okay!"

A few minutes later they finally reach their destination and as Shana said before was true because there are a lot dead monster bodies that not become pixel and already written in the first part of this chapter.

After transferring the white spirit to Shana they start walking deeper into the forest and unexpectedly encounter someone from the guild. And that person is no other than IF itself.

"You've finally come. I thought you will change your mind after talking with her but... I guess I'm wrong after all." Looks like IF already waiting for him after Shade go to Lowee.

"IF you're waiting for me?" Ask Shade.

"Of course you idiot."

"Haha, sorry."

Shade explain about his plan that he going to fight alone and tell IF to not help him no matter what will happen. IF didn't want to but reluctantly agree to it in the end. They continue walking until they finally meet another person who waiting for them.

"You're finally come~ I'm surprised you here, ancient." Franice who stand beside her master smiled upon their arrival. "So you here to take me back? Are you really think you can fight me with your current strength?" She smirked at him.

Shade knows that everything Franice said is right. Without a proper knowledge to use his ancient power, Shade knows that he can't use it because the risk is too high. Probably because he can't control it and that what makes it dangerous. Plus his body condition just makes things worse.

Despite that, the boy still smiling and talk calmly to his former friend. "Yeah, so can I ask you a request?"

"Let me guess, you want to fight me and turned me back to that Kurokami girl. Is that right, ancient?"

The boy nod before answering her question. "Yes and I'll fight you one on one without any help."

"Interesting~" She said before facing France. "Can I, Master?"

"...just come back here after you're done."

"Don't worry, master." She bowing to France. "Follow me ancient, I'll guide you to the place that suitable to be your grave." She said before start walking away from the group. Of course, Shade follows her despite what his friends said. In the end IF is the one who decides to follow him while Shana and Blanc will face France.

 **-Shana POV-**

We just stared at each other because I already know France too long so I know that I can't just attack him. It seems he also didn't have any intention to attack us and just stay there without doing anything.

"So, what do you need from us France? It's weird that you didn't go back immediately to our dimension after you finally get her back." I ask, curious about his reason.

"I think you already know... Especially about the poison you give me for that boy." He said.

Looks like he already knows that but it seems lady Blanc still processing about France said to me. After fully recovered she instantly pull my collar and demanding my explanation.

"Shana! What does he mean that you the one who made that poison!?"

"I guess I can't hide that anymore... Alright, I will explain it. Just give me some time."

"Ugh... fine. But you better tell me everything or I will strike you down!" She said while releasing my collar.

"I understand."

Okay, this is good because I can buy some time without having a fight with him but, I must tell lady Blanc something extra later before she hit me. Now, it's up to you Shade. I believe you can do this but at least please be safe.

 **-Back to another group-**

Shade and IF now following Franice quietly. Shade knows that he needs to be prepared for anything but he also ready to fight Franice and save his friend. With his mindset and focused they finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here, Ancient. A beautiful place right?" Franice turn around to face the boy with IF beside him. The place that she guide them have a clear field without the trees and a lake in the middle of it with some flowers that grow at the side of the lake.

"Indeed so." He motioned IF to stay behind before starts approaching Franice. "So, it's looks like I can't just talking our way to an agreement now?"

She giggling before summoning her long sword and readying herself for battle. "You're so funny, ancient. If you don't take it seriously you will lose your life in a minute and I don't like that because it's boring." She then licked her lips before pull out the sword from it sheath. "Now, are you ready to die by my hands?"

Shade didn't answer and just summon his sword while starts preparing himself.

"Good~ Let's have some fun~" She said before starts charging at him. **"Darkest Red!"**

 ** _Okay, that's all for now because the next chapter will use a battle scene and I'm really suck at it. Please give me review, critics, etc. See you later~ I still need to farm my GBF haha... T_T_**


	23. Realisation

**_Woah, sorry for really really late update and (one week late) happy new year everyone!_**

 ** _A/N: I want to edit something from the previous chapter about Shade flashback but I lost my file somewhere so... sorry about that._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

 **Darkest Red!**

Franice attacks repeatedly leaving him no chance to strike back. On the other hand, Shade seems to have a hard time blocking every single strike that his friend land at him and resulted getting slashed a little every time.

After a while, Franice decides to kick him and send him to a tree that quite far from them. It was a clean hit so Shade is trying his best to get up and cough some blood every time because his condition is much worse right now. The girl just smirks while slowly approaching him but when she about to strike again-

 **Earthshatter!**

He suddenly jumps forward and slams his sword to the ground, imitating Ayumi skill and caught her off guard with that. Forced her to jump away and landed in the middle of the lake but instead of swimming like the other will do she just standing on the water. (Like some ninja dude and you know who's that right?)

"Hmm~ Interesting, using the same skill like her to catch me off guard instead of using your own skill. But I should expect it after all... you two are siblings."

"...what do you mean?"

"I never thought you're this stupid." She sighs before continue talking. "She uses the same name like you, blood, even the aura is similar. But, I guess losing your memories really affect your way of thinking."

"Then... she's really my sister?"

"Well, that's right. But-" She charges at him again and prepares to strike again. "Even you know that you're already dead! **Darkest Red!** "

Like the first time she used that skill, Shade still has a hard time blocking it but right now is much worse than before because of the injury. Nevertheless, he still can withstand some of the attacks and continue the fight.

On the sideline IF can only see him getting beaten up by his own friend because there's nothing that she can do right now. I knew that even if she helps him she will instantly get wiped out so the only thing she can do right now is just praying that Shade will be alright.

Back to Shade, right now he's trying to find some chances to strike back even that it seems impossible for him. But he starting to get better defending the attack that Franice throw at him and manage to catch up with her power and speed. Plus, those wounds surely worth it because he realizes that most of her attacks always strike the same place, making it easier to predict where he must defend next.

Franice getting desperate because now her attack can't make a single wound to him and starts to increase her speed. But, when she tries to charge her attack and blow him away surprisingly, Shade do the same thing and clash his sword even manage to stop her attack completely. Plus a loud sound with some shockwave.

"Now, this is what I expected from you. Not only you can predict my attack pattern but to match my strength as well... you're so interesting ancient~" She smirked at him while clashing her sword but Shade didn't reply and remain focused.

After a while, they end the clash and jump back a few meters. "Now, how about this? Blood Rain!" She opens her palm towards the sky as the sky darkens and the clouds started to rain red water. "Fufu~ Let's try this again then."

The fight continues with the rain that disturbs Shade vision but not her. Because of this, Franice got the upper hand and manage to hit him again.

'Ugh, if this continues it's only the matter of time until she'll get me for sure. What should I do?' He thought between the attacks and manage to dodge a sword that was nearly hit his head by an inch.

"Earthshatter!" He then jumps and slam his sword to the ground again to make some distance from Franice and yes she jump away to dodge his attack.

But then the boy hair suddenly changing color much like Ayumi and started glowing before his sword followed this state too on the next second and then. "Halfmoon Slash!" After collecting some energy to his sword he makes a powerful 180-degree wide area slash in front of him and nearly hit Franice if she didn't jump away immediately after she landed from the previous attack.

But, his skill radius is quite large maybe like twenty percent of the forest because all the trees behind Franice were cut down by it and they almost can see another entrance to the forest from their current place. But the most notable thing is his voice become colder when he use that skill.

When IF see his state now (and fortunately didn't get hit by his attack from before) she widened her eyes because right now Shade looks like possessed by something. His breath seems heavy and his eyes only show hatred that she never seen before. "Shade! Snap out of it!" But unfortunately, he didn't hear it and start to attack Franice.

And the fight continues with the boy who's being controlled by his own power.

* * *

 **-Shade POV-**

I don't know how I get here but everything is pitch black right now. Is this inside my mind? Was I'm being controlled again? Putting that aside, for now, I decide to start walking and find a way out because, if my power controlling me again that only means disaster and I must stop it at all cost.

Suddenly a bright light appears and blinds my vision, I closed my eyes and when I can see again I realized now I'm standing in the middle of a room. It's a quite large maybe it's belong to a royal family or something like that but then I see someone is crying near the queen-sized bed while holding something that looks like a photo. It's a girl with lavender hair and I don't know why but I feel I see her somewhere before. "...is that Ayumi?"

When I tried to approach her suddenly she disappears and the room went dark again. I'm confused at first before my head suddenly hurt and the scenery changes.

When I open my eyes the girl from before now is arguing with some people that look like a king and queen. They both have the same hair color so I assume they're her parents, but then I heard her yelling at them.

"Please stop this! Why you force him to do this!?"

"What do you mean by that Ayumi? Of course, it's because he has a potential to rule this world!" Said the king.

"Yes, he'll become the strongest because his power is special. Not only he can control that power more than us but also can make ours stronger as well." Said the queen who stand beside him.

"But, he's still too young for this! Why you so harsh on him!? He's your child!"

"Because this is necessary. Because the fate will never be on our side."

"Ayumi, someday you'll understand. That your father decision is needed for our future and the sake of our race."

"Shut up! Stop this lies! Because you just treat him like a weapon!"

'! That's was... my dream that day. So this is my memory...' I said to myself before the scenery changes again. This time I see Ayumi in some of the control room and she looks pretty angry. I'm kind of curious if she can see me or not so I try to attract her attention but it looks like this time she cannot see me.

Knowing there's nothing I can't do I just observe her patiently.

"Damn them!" She yelled while slamming her hand on some computer in front of her. "Keiji life become like this because of them! I will make them pay... with all these machines that's has been imbued with my power and that anti CPU stones they're going to tastes despair!"

She then laughed maniacally and it's kind of scared me. Looks like what my other self-said to me is right, she has been corrupted for a long time so now the power and her desire are controlling her.

"And the first one who going to fall is Leanbox! Don't worry Kei I will avenge them for you because everyone just wants to use you for their own interests and treat you like a tool! But don't worry because I will punish them for their sins! Hahahaha!" That's the only thing I see before everything went black again.

"This is bad."

Ayumi will attack Leanbox and with the current amount of shares that Leanbox have right now it will be a bad news for Vert. I need to tell them but first I must regain control of my body and save Kuro.

"What should I do? Hmm... maybe if I concentrate really hard I can control this power... Okay, here goes nothing." After a while, I do that slowly a light appears and starts to swallow me in it. I tried to ignore it and continue concentrating until suddenly I heard IF voice.

 ** _"Shade! Wake up!"_**

* * *

 ** _Please give me review, critics, etc. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	24. Descision

**_Happy reading._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

After hearing IF voice that finally reaches him Shade now fall to his knees while breathing heavily and also his hair stopped glowing.

"I see you've finally back to your senses." Franice shrugged after seeing the boy now clutching his head while breathing heavily. "I never thought you're that powerful. I guess I underestimate your power after all." She said while pointing out some of her wounds to him.

Not only that but most of the trees are destroyed and maybe that place can't be called a forest again because the scenery... can't be described any more. It was a result of Shade and Franice when they use their power and fight seriously to death.

"...that's why I hate it." Shade said while preparing his weapon again.

"Oh? So you still want to fight?" She smirks while pointing her weapon at him.

But then Shade instantly charge at her and try to stab her which France dodge it and try to slash him but he blocks it. They continue trading blows and try to not give each other chance to take advantage.

"What happened to you? Suddenly become aggressive like this?" She said while trying to slash him. "But I like it!"

After blocking that attack, Shade who wears serious face is not saying anything and keep attacking her. 'I just have a few minutes left... I need to end this!'

Their speed gradually increases and the battle getting more intense in every second pass. Nevertheless, they manage to give each other some scratch and bruises from their attacks, showing that they slowly reach the limit for fighting quite long.

But then when Shade tries to stab Franice with his sword she manages to interrupt it before he does it and manage to sent away his sword, make him defenceless.

"Now you're dead!" She said while trying to stab him in the head.

The time went slowly in Shade perspective because now without his sword he can't block the attack and even dodge it. But also... this is the moment that he waiting for.

'This is it!'

Blood spill from his left hand because Shade uses it to take the blow from Franice. The black sword went through his hand and make him bleed more but Shade didn't care of it neither the pain it caused.

"W-What!?" Franice can only agape in shock because of his actions. Of course, this includes IF as well because she never thought something crazy like this will happen.

Meanwhile, Shade finally reaches the grip of the sword and managed to hold it while his right hand swiftly grab Franice waist and pull her into a kiss. A few moments later, some black energy out from her body and Shade finally ended the kiss.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" When the black energy disappears Kuro finally regain the control of her body. But then she surprised when she looks at Shade conditions especially his hand and instantly make her weapon disappear.

"Shade!" IF who finally recovered from shock state is started to run toward them and support the boy body who slowly collapsed to the ground. "I knew you're stupid but that's gone too far!"

Shade only smiling weakly while coughing several times before say something to both of his friends. "Sorry, haha..." Seeing this Kuro and IF started to panicked and try to help him but Shade stopped them. "Don't worry about me..."

"What do you mean by that!? You're bleeding and your hand are-!"

Shade stop his friend while gathering his last energy to tell them something really important. "Ayumi... She'll attack... Leanbox *cough* Please, stop her..." He said before finally closed his eyes.

IF and Kuro just stay in disbelief because they just see the boy dead before their eyes. When they about to start crying Shana and Blanc appears from the sky because the forest nearly destroyed from the fight before. The CPU of Lowee shocked when she looks the boy condition but try her best to be composed before starting to talk.

"Shana, if you have something that can help him use it now."

Hearing this IF instantly grab Shana and ask her to confirm what Blanc just said. "Is that true miss Shana!?"

Meanwhile, Shana just tries her best to calm IF while patting her head. "Yes, don't worry. But first, let's go back to my house and treat his wounds. Especially his hand... I never thought I'll see something like this." She said while looking at Shade left hand.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault..."

"No, it's okay Kurokami. Now please come inside my body and treat your wounds I'm sure Kotone will be glad when she know you alright now."

Kuro just stays silent and obliged what her mother said. Shana then told Blanc to carry the boy to her house because she will carry IF.

* * *

 **Shana house, Lowee.**

After treating every Shade wounds and let him rest on bedroom Shana now tell what she hiding to her guest. Apparently, she's the one who made the poison and gives it to France so he can take Kuro away from him. But the truth about that 'poison' is just a special potion that can make someone go into a dead state but after the effect gone the one who consumes it will return to normal. Both IF and Blanc just listens to her story while glad that Shade is okay all this time.

"But why? Why you do that Shana?" Ask Blanc.

"I just want to keep him safe because I know if I didn't do that France will kill him eventually. But what I didn't expect is his action to save Kuro even when he currently dying."

"Yeah, he's crazy. But aren't that guy said something about Shade before he leaves before?"

"..."

 _"That boy start to peak my interest... If he survives maybe I will make him be one of my servants as well..."_

"I hope France not planning anything bad for now because we still need to deal with Ayumi."

"Wait, I think I remembering something." Said IF while trying to figure it. "That's right! Shade said Ayumi will attack Leanbox!"

"What!? How did you know that IF!?"

IF then tell what the boy said before losing her consciousness to them. After hearing that Blanc instantly run toward her basilicom before going to Leanbox to help Vert from the attack. Meanwhile, IF try to contact other nations which get responded quickly before joining Shana to go to Leanbox as well.

But before that she visit Shade who still unconscious in Shana room to make sure everything alright and to ease her feeling. "I'm glad you alive Shade. I never thought that you're so precious to me." She then kisses him on the lips before making her way outside. "I know it's embarrassing to say this again and again but... I love you Shade."

* * *

 _The sky is dark._

 _Smokes appear everywhere._

 _Screams can be heard from afar._

 _Many blood spills on the ground._

 _So many casualties._

 _Not only the army but the innocent are in despair._

 _Their life threatened._

 _All their smiles are gone._

 _Replaced by grieves and fear._

 _And it's all my fault._

 _Because I'm a monster._

 _Because I'm cursed._

 _Because I'm the one who kills them._

 _It's my fault. My fault. My fault._

 _My fault. My fault. My fault._

 _My fault. My fault. My fault._

 _But most importantly..._

 _..._

 _...it's because I exist._

* * *

 **Shade POV**

After having some weird dream again I instantly jolt from the bed while panicking. Taking a few deep breath I try to calm myself while slowly recognize the place that I used to rest.

"This is... miss Shana house..." I said while trying to get up. I slowly go to the living room while wondering why I'm still alive. 'Aren't I'm already dead? What's really happen to me? ...'

But the most important is I hope they received my message about Ayumi. '...I should go too.' I thought while picking up my weapon that placed near the sofa.

Making my way out from the house I slowly walk to Leanbox ignoring my bandaged body and the cold of Lowee temperature but I make sure no one notices me because that only lead to trouble and I will lose some important time. I know when I get there I won't be able to fight so I already planned something.

And knowing Ayumi, I'm pretty sure she won't deny my request.

 **Time Skip**

When I reached Leanbox all I can see is destruction. The army is fighting some kind of robot but looks like they having a hard time not to mention the robot has some massive amounts. I also see all the CPU's as well all my friends are fighting together to protect the town.

"I must find her as soon as possible."

I knew she somewhere here and I must find her without being noticed by the robot or my friends because I don't want them involved in this.

After doing it stealthy as I can to find her around the town I finally found her on the north part of Leanbox near the forest entrance. Looks like she didn't expect me to come and see her after knowing my body condition when I'm in the hospital.

"Kei is that really you? I thought you're dead."

"Yes, it's me and doesn't worry I'm still alive."

"So, you want to stop me right?"

"...yes. But I'll not fight you rather I want to make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Please stop the attack and I will come with you, sis."

"! You finally remember me!?"

I nod and she instantly hugs me. After that, she asked me to hand over my weapons to her which I agree without any hesitation.

"But I have another request for you sis."

"Yes, what is it Kei?"

"Please restore my memory. All of it because I want to know the truth about myself and this power."

"Don't worry Kei I'll give you everything and then we will destroy this cursed world. Together."

I stay silent because I know my action will make me fight my friends. But this is a chance for me to learn the truth about my life. Because ignorance is not bliss.

* * *

 ** _I will try my best to finish this story ASAP. It will make this story rushed and I'm sorry if that happens. Please give me review, critics, etc. See you later~ Ciao~_**


	25. Memories

**_A.N: I'm too engrossed playing MHW and BDO SEA right now s_** ** _orry._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

 **-Shade mind-**

When I open my eyes I saw the familiar scene with a lot of sakura trees. There's no doubt this place is one of my memories that I'd forgotten.

"Looks like I'm here again. I hope I can find my answer soon."

I thought while remembering my trade with Ayumi or I must say my older sister.

* * *

 **Flashback**

After agreeing with my condition I followed Ayumi to her hideout where she hid the robots. Speaking of that, one of the robots are following me from behind looks like it makes sure that I will not do anything funny. Some minutes passed we finally reach her hideout, it placed on the north of Leanbox near the border and also surrounded by trees plus it looks like an old factory so it does not attract too much attention.

The robot stop following me when we reach the entrance. Looks like it goes to patrol or maybe Ayumi give an order to it. But I do not really care about that because I don't have any intention to attack my sister right now.

"I'm surprised that you obediently follow me even when you still have your gun in your possession. I thought you will shoot me in the head when I drop my guard down." She said without looking back at me.

"I told you before, that I want to know everything."

"Even if your curiosity will cost you something precious to your life?"

"...I don't care about the risks. If I'm going to die because of it then I more than happy to do it. I want to know the truth and I'll not let anyone stop me."

"..."

I continued following her across the dark hallway. I tried to look around and noticed some of the robots that haven't been activated yet. 'How many robots she have if some of it still here?' I thought before we reached our destination.

"We're here." She said while open the door that leads to a room with a lot of electronic devices. But the most noticeable thing is a giant screen in the middle of the room. "Now then, if what you say is true then sit there and take this chip." She mentions a medical chair on the side of the room while giving me something.

I just obliged and do what she says. "So what now sis?"

"Simple. Just swallow it and you'll see your memories again."

"Huh?"

"That's a memory chip that I stole from Planeptune. When you swallow it you'll go unconscious and I don't know until when. But you'll see the truth that you seek so assume it's not a problem right?"

"...what are you gonna do to my body then?"

"I guess, I will not hiding anything from you. Simple, I'm going to unleash your hidden power to attack the CPU. So... what are you going to do Shade?"

After thinking for a while I sigh before swallowing the chip and my consciousness begins to fade.

"Sweet dream Keiji."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"Hmm... I wonder what will I found if I walk through this forest."

Now he starts walking forward toward the exit and found a village not too far from his place. When he decided to visit it suddenly all movement around him stopped and a voice starts to speak to him.

 _'Welcome back Shade. So you decide to find about your past with the price of your own freedom? I never thought you will do something like this... but then again we are one after all.'_

Shade starts looking around to find the owner of the voice before realizing it's his other self that talking to him right now.

"Keiji... where are you?"

 _'Right now I don't have any form. Not anymore, because soon I will disappear but before that at least I can show you the memory you desire to see.'_

Then, the scenery begins to change before being swallowed by a bright light. Shade closed his eyes before slowly opened it and realize that now he's in front of a house. "I kinda know this house. It looks like from one of a book in Blanc library. Hmm... it's a samurai house, maybe?"

 _'Yes, it is. We used to live here after our sensei decide to take us away from the kingdom.'_

"Wait. That's right I want to ask you that. Who's this sensei?"

'He's the one who trains us but he's more than that. He's the one who gives us love as a family when our parent not. He's the one who saved us from a terrible fate. And of course, he's the one who protects us.'

"...and what is his name?"

 _'Shinji. Tamashiro Shinji.'_

"Wait, what?"

Before Shade can ask more question about it the scenery changes once again and now showing a little boy with brown hair who's currently training with a man on the forest from before. The man is no doubt is his sensei but what about the boy?

 _'This is the moment when we getting trained by him. And before you ask the boy are 'us', sensei use some magic to change the colour and seal our memory about our bloodline.'_

"You means he also an ancient? But, why he doing this?"

Then the scenery changes again into a bedroom. It's very luxurious to call it a bedroom maybe a chamber is the most fitting word for it. Shade then realize there is two figure who's now talking near the room balcony. One of them is him but in younger state and another is his sensei.

"Hear me Keiji, tonight I will take you out from this castle. Your father seems finally lost himself in power and use you to achieve it but don't worry we will leave this kingdom and find another place to live." Shinji said to young Keiji while kneeling so he can make an eye contact with the boy.

"B-But, what will happen after that uncle?" He said while holding back his tear.

 _'Uncle? So sensei is my uncle all this time?'_

"Don't worry about it we will live happily and you won't remember anything about this place anymore. Now just close your eyes and when you wake up you'll free from this nightmare."

"Y-Yes uncle. I believe in you."

"Good. Sweet dream, Keiji."

That's all he sees before the scenery went dark before starts revealing another one and it's not very pleasant to see for his eyes. The first thing he sees is his young self now crying over Shinji dead body and the village is now slowly burned to ash.

"*gasp*! W-What... What happ- Ugh, my head!" The moment he sees this suddenly a lot surge of memories and emotions come to his head and starting to hurting him.

 _'This is our most painful memory. At this time our parents finally start their declaration of war to_ non _Ancient and start to slaughtered them. Our village got attacked and we're barely survived... if not because of him who sacrifices his life for ours, I believe you know what will happen to us.'_

Shade just stay silent before slowly recovering from a sudden headache. "So... I guess this is the time that our power finally awakened?"

 _'Yes. And with our newfound power, we start to hunt the one who responsible for that attack.'_

And then it's happened again the scenery change into a ruined city that showing two figures and it's Shade that being treated by his self-proclaimed mother, Shana.

 _'This is when we finally found the attacker and kill him. Of course, this not an easy task because this place is full of army and you fought them all alone.'_

"Then miss Shana treated us and we finally meet with Kotone and Kurokami."

 _'Yes. The rest are already being told by them. I hope you satisfied with this 'truth' because that's everything that I can show you.'_

And then all the scenery went dark without any sign it will show anything again.

 _'Now I bid you farewell because it's the time that I will lose my existence completely. But before that let me say this to you. Thank you Shade for listening to me now it's your turn to make your own future. Goodbye.'_

That's the only thing he heard before went completely silent. Looks like his other self finally disappears and leaving him alone in this dark place.

"Now I guess I need to recall everything I just witnessed."

* * *

Right now Shade is in a deep thought. Without anyone accompanying him anymore only darkness the thing he can see with a completely silent that can his ears hear. But inside his mind now he confused about his existence because of he a part of a race that always brings destruction wherever he goes.

'What should I do now?' 'Should I return to them?' 'But in the end, they will share the same fate as my previous world.' It's the only thing that littering in his head right now. The confusion about his life until now that maybe should he end it? Or continue living and risk something greater than his own life?

Nevertheless, all that thought simply disappear when suddenly a familiar voice talking.

 _"After that fight with my parents, I decide to take a look at my brother condition."_

'This is Ayumi voice...'

 _"The constant training is very bad for him. I don't care if his power is special he still very young and he's MY brother."_

'Siblings, huh... '

 _"But the moment I saw his room he's already gone without any trace. I don't know what should I do but I keep silent and not telling them until they found it themselves."_

"After they realized that Keiji is gone they instantly make a search party to find him. I want to find him too but now it's not the right time because I need more power so I can protect him myself."

 _"Several years later my parent has gone mad. Now they only thinking to rule this world and eliminated everyone who opposes them. Then I decided to find him and hoping he still saves until that."_

 _"Finally after a long time searching for his trace I manage to found it. They said a boy with cyan hair eliminated one town full of army alone and there's no doubt that it was him."_

 _"I don't know when I start to depend on my life to this power but I can feel it slowly eating me. But I don't care because in my mind I just want to meet with him, my precious little brother."_

'Her emotion it's the cause of the corruption happen faster than before... just like he said.'

 _"I finally reached my home again just to see it's was already destroyed along with all people who lived here. When I go to the castle I only see Kei who stabbed our dad but I don't care about that old fart because he earned it."_

 _"But then I see Keiji swallowed by a portal with two figure that takes him away from me. Of course, I followed them and jump to save him but it was too late, they take him away from me."_

 _"I swear I will found them and make them pay to separate me from him. I will make them suffer and destroyed everything precious to them! ...just you wait Keiji don't worry your big sis will come to save you."_

'In the end, she's someone that really care about my being... I should save her but how?.'

* * *

 ** _Please give me review, critics, etc. See you later~ Ciao~_**

 ** _I'm going back to hunt first!_**


	26. Regaining control

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

"...all right. Now, what are we going to do?" Blanc sternly asks her fellow CPU plus Chika that stood beside Vert in the middle of a meeting room and currently discussing the recent attack. "Well, say something Vert. This is your country that got attacked a while ago."

Sighing, the busty CPU just finished thinking whatever going inside her head and begin talking. "I know that Blanc. While I'm glad there are no casualties and the guard just got lightly injured but the damage done is quite severe." She then takes a sip of her tea before sighing again once more.

"Please take it easy my dearest. Too much stress isn't healthy for your beautiful face." Said Chika.

"But I just wondering why she attacks and then suddenly retreat without any reason. I mean at that point there's nothing that holds her anymore since... his death, right?" Noire said and the room atmosphere suddenly feels heavy.

"Well, about that..." Until Blanc tell them what's really happened to him.

After hearing the boy condition from Blanc everyone instantly feels relieved with Neptune that is the happiest among them. After that, they continue to discuss what they're going to do with Ayumi because she finally declared war on them. They decide to comfort her before she attacks their continent again.

At that time suddenly they receive a video call from Shana. Curious why she calls them, Vert then answer the call and reveal a very freaked out nurse which IF trying her best to hold her. "Shana? What happened?" Vert ask.

"Lady Vert! This is bad! Shade! Shade is not in my house!"

"You means he's gone!? Again!?" And with that everyone in the room starts to panic. Except for Blanc who just rub her temple.

"Okay, for now just calm down!" Noire tried to get everyone attention. "We just need to track her down and I'm pretty sure that Shade is with her."

"Noire is right! Now we just need-" Neptune yelled before getting cut by a sudden transmission and it belongs to Ayumi.

"Hello, my dearest CPU's I'm sorry that I need to stop the attack I made earlier. Because of there something more important rather than dealing with some pests like you." She said with a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah!? Aren't you just afraid to lose!?" Blanc stood up from her seat and point her hammer to Ayumi (which is a hologram in the middle of them) "So why don't you just tell us where are you right now so we can crush you completely!"

"Now now, no need to yell at me. You will disturb him from his sleep."

"What do you-" Before Blanc can finish her sentence the hologram suddenly show Shade who now unconscious with some weird machines attached on his head. This is no doubt made all of them shocked and Blanc is the first one who snaps at her. "What are you doing to him!?"

"This? Don't worry, I just give him back his memories like he requests me and with the memory fragment I got from Planeptune it will be done in a few minutes."

"You stole that from my basilicom!? How is that possible!? It placed on the secret basement and Histy put a lot of security system there, that even me can't get pass through it! ...well, can you at least tell me how you do that? I just want to mess with -ah..." Neptune said before other glared at her. "Umm... n-nevermind."

After Neptune calmed down Noire decide to speak up. "I believe there's something more of it rather than just returning his memory. I have my guess but I think it's better for you to spill it up to us."

"Pretty sharp aren't you? Of course, I will unlock all of the stupid seals inside his body so he'll be able to conquer this world with me." She smirks at them. "Oh, and don't worry about our location because I will send you the coordinates. So it's your choice to choose where's the best place for us to annihilate all of you. At my base or... your nations."

And with that, the communication was cut off leaving the silence to fill the room. They start to think about what Ayumi just told them, even Neptune is surprisingly quiet because there's no doubt she is really worried right now.

"So..." Vert started to talk and gaining their attention. "Looks like we're in a difficult situation, not only she captured Shade but she also made him go against us."

"*sigh* You're right. But before we talk more about this I think it's better for Shana to come here and tell her what just happened. She might know something that can make our plan easier." Said Blanc.

Everyone agrees to this and tell Shana to come to Leanbox with IF. When they arrived there, they were shocked by the conversation with Ayumi but when Vert explains about their plan Shana and IF finally can compose again.

It's true if they just come to her base it's the same as walk straight into a trap. But, if they just waiting for her to come to their nation it might cause heavy casualties and can endanger many people. So for that reason in their mind, they decide to attack her base and hope that Shade is not completely controlled by her.

After they finished discussing the plan and decide to take some rest because they will attack Ayumi tomorrow at dawn. To protect Gamindustri and save him.

* * *

 **-Shade mind-**

"Huh, this is...?"

When Shade opened his eyes he realizes that the scenery suddenly changed into a city that already becomes a ruin. But the important part is this was his old home, the kingdom of the Ancient.

"...my home, huh?" he said while start walking until suddenly the ground starts shaking. "What now!?" He tried to hold his ground until it stops.

The ground stop eventually but then some cracks appear and the human figure starts crawling from it. They looked like soldiers wearing armour but their body is completely dark and their eyes are shining with a cyan colour. Some of them holding a sword while the other use axe and spear.

"What are they? But, their energy feels like... me." He said before the shadow warriors notice his presence and start charging at him. "...so they're the people I killed in my past life huh? I'm sorry but I need to do this..."

Just when he nearly got slashed Shade instantly ducked and slash the warrior with his katana making it disappear like ash. He then starts running toward the warrior's horde and dodge some of the attacks before jump on one of them and use it as footing to jump higher.

 **MOONBLADE DANCE!**

Shade starts shooting 12 X-slash sword wave in a diagonal direction toward the shadow warriors. It hit most of them and make them disappear instantly. When Shade finally landed he dodge some attacks from his side and kick the attacker before stabbing the one that tried to slash him from behind.

"They're so many but I must conserve my stamina because I don't know what will wait for me after this."

There are so many dodges and strikes he uses to eliminate most of them while he occasionally uses their own weapons to attack them. After the slash, the last warrior he slowly calms himself before put his katana back into its sheath.

"If the one who attacked me is based on my memory I wonder... that I will fight my parents if I go to the castle?" He said before starts walking to the said place. "Even so I must quickly regain control of my body and stop my sister before she hurts them. I just hope I can still save her..."

* * *

 ** _So after a half year hiatus, I'm back writing again. I'm sorry for the delay but I just don't have any motivation to write these past few months. Not that my writing is good but, yeah, I just want to finish this story because it starts bugging me. Well then, see you later guys._**


	27. I'll Face Myself

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

 **Shade POV**

I finally reached the castle and is fighting some guards that appear from nowhere. Some of them is using spear while the rest is using sword and shield. I sidestepped when one of them try to stab me and using the momentum to kick his stomach before slashing him across his body. The guard just disappears when I slash him leaving nothing behind.

Then a guard bashes me with it shield making me lose my balance and I noticed that one of them try to attack me. The sword manages to hit me on my left arm but fortunately it only a minor wound and instead of feeling hurt I get a little tired but decide to brush it off. 'I already got hit by their attacks before I came here but I didn't feel hurt and just getting more tired. But why?' I back flipped to make some distance with them and taking my breath.

"This is bad... I guess I need to use one more skill for this fight." I then focused my energy to my katana before it starts glowing.

 ** _Halfmoon Slash!_**

That skill wiped out most of the guards. While the radius is smaller unlike when I fighting Kuro it still deadly like the last time.

I don't know why I manage to use that skill again but it's just sort come out. But what I know I only can use it when I'm in my Ancient form which I can't control it. My thoughts were cut off by a sword that nearly slashes my head if I didn't duck in time and I manage to stab the attacker in the chest. 'That was close. There's only a few of them left I must make it quick!'

I dash to a guard with shield and try to attack it only to him use his shield to block my attack. But the shield is just got sliced to half and the attack went through it like I was slicing a piece of paper. 'What the!?' I was surprised by that but decided to ignore it like the wound from before.

I then continue to attack the remaining guards and like the one from before all their armour, weapons and shields just get destroyed easily by my katana. When they all vanished I decide to rest before going inside the throne room which I assume is going to be the last battle to regain control of my body again.

"All right so if I got hit here instead hurting me physically it targeting my consciousness. That means if I fainted here the worst case it's I will lose all my consciousness and got sealed here forever or they can somehow free me from outside. As for I can use that skill..."

I try to check my hair and eyes with the reflection of my katana and which is surprised me they all change into Cyan. "That means I unconsciously use my Ancient power on that fight. But why I can control it though?" I start wondering about it. My best guess is Ayumi finally unlocking all my power so this brings me back when I still in that world. "And that explains why I can cut their protection without any problem. Because I imbued my katana with my power so ordinary armour will just get destroyed." I said.

After finally recovered from the wounds from before I decide to enter the throne room. My friends are probably fighting with my sister or me right now so I must hurry. When I open the giant door that leads to the throne room I was shocked. Because instead, my parents figure that waiting for me here, it's my own figure that just stands in the middle of the room. His appearance is like the others their body is dark with the glowing cyan eyes.

"So I must fight my own body before going out from here? Don't you think this is like a game?" I said to my figure but get no response from it. I then go into my fighting stance before preparing to charge at it.

"All right, let's do this!"

* * *

 **3rd POV**

 **North side of Leanbox**

Right now the goddesses including Shana is flying to Ayumi base. They decided to go first while the candidates plus IF will catch up when the situation got worse. At first, they thought a group of robots will block their way in but instead there's none of them. Confused by it they decide to just go inside the abandoned building while keeping their guard up.

The room is dark when suddenly a barrage of slashes appear and going straight to them. Shana who notice this created a magical barrier that protects them from the attacks.

"What was that!?" Said Purple Heart.

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of Ayumi skills-" Shana stops talking when she finally see the figure who attacked them. "Shade!?"

The boy just stands there and looking at them coldly until Black Heart notice his katana is started glowing. "Everyone watch out!" She said before try to dodge the incoming attack by fly away from their position with the rest following her action.

True to her words, after he finishes charging his sword Shade instantly release a 180-degree wide area slash. Fortunately, everyone manages to dodge it in time because they reach the safe distance when the attack about to hit them.

"Shade..." Shana just looks at him with disbelief while the said person just stares at them. The boy didn't move an inch so there are no reasons for them to start attacking him. When they about to talk to him suddenly some claps sound can be heard across the room until they see the main person who caused all of this problems appears from behind Shade.

"Well well, looks like all the goddesses are here to take my precious brother again from me." Ayumi who just appeared from the darkness of the room said to them with a mocking tone. "It seems you're late though. Right now he won't revert back even when he killed one of you." She taunted.

"Then we just need to beat you and forced you to makes him back to his old self! I hope you prepared!" White heart said while pointing her axe to Ayumi. But she just burst into laughter which makes Blanc irritated. "What so funny you b*tch!?"

"His old self? This is his old self! He is Keiji Tamashiro the prince of the Ancient kingdom! And you... you just an insect that interferes with our objective to rule all these pitiful humans!" She exclaimed when suddenly a dozen Killachine appears and surrounded them. "Well let's see if you can survive this because I can finally enchant them with my power. And of course, I give you a surprise as well."

Some of the robots are starts charging at them and try to attack them only for the goddesses to dodge and counter it with their respective weapons.

"Everyone! Let's show them the true power of CPU's!" Yelled Purple Heart while the rest of them nodded in unison.

...

 _ **Cross Combination!**_

The robot just becomes a useless piece of scrap when Purple Heart finishes her attack on it. At the same times the other also just finished dealing with the other robots and now focused on Ayumi again.

"Even with your power, in the end, this is just a machine! Why don't you fight us now instead of wasting our time!" Black Heart said.

Ayumi just shrugged before starts talking to them. "Oh, really? Why don't you taste a little piece of my 'surprise' then?"

"What do you mean?" Green Heart ask before she noticed one of the robots starts shooting a laser beam at them. "Dodge!"

The other was surprised but managed to dodge the beam but it manages to graze Purple Heart on her leg. "D-Don't worry I'm fine!" She said but suddenly her transformation just went off and revert her back to her usual form. "Ehh!? What just happened to me!?" Neptune panicked while checking her body.

"So you like my anti-crystal beam that I been developed this whole time?" She said before commanding the robots to shoot them again.

The goddess manages to dodge it again and this time no one of them gets a single scratch from it.

"This is bad. If that thing manages to hit us directly then I don't know how much damage we will suffer if a little graze can cancel our transformation." Said Shana. She then starts to observe the robots and manage to find some clue about the attack. "Looks like their must charging up for a few seconds before they can use it and they need to stay still to do that. As long as we keep an eye for it I think we'll be fine."

The rest of them nods before preparing to attacks again.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Shade! _**Ftyium!**_ " She pointed her finger at the enemy as she sent a blue hexagon shaped beam that destroyed some robot parts when it hit them.

"Then I shall step up my game as well! **_Sylhet Spear!_** "

"Now it's my turn! _**Tanzerin Trombe!**_ "

"I won't lose! _**Lace Ribbons!**_ "

"Hey don't forget about me! **_Cross Combination!_** "

They continued to fight the rest of the robots until Ayumi notice another presence from outside. "Looks like their sisters are here to help them. Well, then Keiji can you take care of them for your big sis?" She said to the boy which just nod at her words before starts walking away. "Looks like it's going to be more fun than I expected."

* * *

 ** _Alright! Two weeks huh... hope I can finish the next chapter in one week. Well see ya later then._**


	28. Back To The Real World

_**Hi everyone sorry for the the delay. It's just for a past few weeks I got a lot of asignment and I need to get that gold bar and Xeno weapons on Granblue Fantasy so yeah... it really hectic here... Without futher ado please enjoy the new chapter.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram is flying to their sisters' location with IF that being carried by the candidates. They originally decided to come together but IF proposed to split the team so they can help each other if one of them caught in Ayumi plan. They finally reach the place where some of the robots already waiting there. Seeing them IF ask Nepgear and Uni to put her down to the ground before they preparing for a fight.

"Well looks like they already expecting us to come." The Lastation candidate said while she summoning her weapon and the others start doing the same.

"Everyone, please be careful. I don't know what it is but I think the killachine parts seems different from the last time I seeing them." Nepgear said.

Uni just smirks at the robots and start pointing her weapon at them. "You always have keen eyes when it comes to the machine, Nepgear. But don't worry. Because I will blast them away!"

"And don't forget about us! We also get stronger with our ice magic! Isn't that right Rom?"

"Y-Yes. I will do my best."

"Alright then, let's beat them up!"

...

After the struggle beating the robots now, they prepared themselves to go inside the build and help their sisters. Until suddenly some slash projectiles nearly hit them if they didn't react on time.

"That was close..." After dodge the surprise attack IF now looking for the attacker until she finally see someone that they wanted to save. "Shade...?" But the said person just stay there emotionless and when she about say another word he suddenly charges at IF and attacks her. Fortunately, she still manages to block it but the impact made her sent to a tree and broke it down.

"Shade stop it!" Yelled Nepgear. But Shade just starts attacking her too while she tried her best to block every attack.

Seeing this Uni starts shooting at the boy only to be dodged and it's only irritated her. Ram finally snapped from the shock and starts helping them with ice magic only to get the same result like Uni while Rom ran to IF and heal her wounds.

After got fully healed. IF joins Nepgear on the attack while the rest support them from afar until Shade blast them away and his sword starts glowing.

"Don't tell me that's-"

 _ **Crescent Cleave!**_

* * *

 **CRASH!**

"I know that supposed to be hurt... I'm just glad I'm inside my mind right now. But, I still prefer if I can get out from this place."

Back in Shade mind the said person just get thrown on the castle wall after got hit by his own skill. The boy now struggles to get up because his other self really put a fight unlike the guards from before.

They already fighting for a while now and because they're the same person the way their fight, techniques and skills are same. It's like a mirror if someone can watch it, but the difference is Shade already tired. Not only because the peoples that he faced before he comes here but also because his other self-seems fine even after they trade some blows.

"Tch, that's cheating." He finally able to stand and back to his stance while the other one does the same. 'He even can use my sister skill that I learned not too long ago. We are the same person so I know where's my own weakness but if he still fine after I attacked it and I don't... Then how I suppose to win this!?'

Shrugging his own thoughts Shade then prepare himself to attack again. "Let's try this again then." He then charges at his shadow which got the same response before their blade meets once again.

The blade constantly connected with sparks flew each hit. After a while, they both jump away at the same time before starts charging at each other again.

'This is useless... if only I can use my- huh? It's here the whole time!?'

Shade shrugged his own thoughts before focused on the fight again. Just like before they strike each other with his shadow who still gain the advantage. But he decides to do something. When he tried to slash his other self and it ducked he instantly put out his gun and shoot it right to the shoulder.

The shadow got hit and jump back a few meters while Shade finally sighs in relief. "Phew... I finally got the upper hand." He uses his left hand to hold the gun and point it to his shadow while his other hand use the katana. 'But why he didn't use the gun too? Isn't he can copy what I can do until this point? Unless... my sister didn't know that I can use my gun like this? ...I can think of that later but for now...' "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

The candidates plus IF are still fighting Shade. Even when they have the advantage because it's five versus one the boy still unscathed while the others start exhausted and hurt after Shade use his skill on them.

"This is ridiculous! Why he can be this strong!?" Uni said while trying to stand after got hit by Shade attack.

"I-I don't know... But we need to beat Shade in order to make him normal again." Nepgear said while helping up IF.

"Thanks, Nepgear."

Shade is preparing his attacks again. His sword starts glowing and they know it's the same skill as before.

"He going to do that again!" Ram yelled while hugging Rom.

But when he about to do it he suddenly clutching his right shoulder. Seeing this Uni took the initiative to shoot him which hit and make him slide back a few meters. Suddenly Nepgear appears from above and tries to attack him only to be blocked by Shade katana. But then IF manage to sneak on him and strike his back. He got hit by that and knocked them both away from him only for his feet got frozen by the twin ice magic.

"I'm sorry for this Shade! _**M.P.B.L!**_ "

The skill connected and made a giant explosion with a lot of smokes. Fortunately, Nepgear and the others didn't catch in the explosion and hope that they finally beat him. When the smoke slowly disappears they see Shade that covered in wounds and bruises but still looking hostile at them.

"He still not back even after all of that!?" Said Uni who now prepared her weapon again.

The others also prepare for another fight but the fatigue is starting showing because they already fight for a while right now. They start feeling doubtful because they not sure if Shade can return to his old self. IF who notice this decide to encourage them.

"Hey, don't start losing hope now. Did you not see that Shade is fighting for his freedom just now?"

The others wondering what just IF said and Rom is the first person who speaks up. "You mean... when he suddenly clutching his shoulder?" She asks.

"Yes, that's right. Just a little more and I'm sure he will back to normal." After hearing IF words the candidates finally back to themselves again. IF just smiled at them before prepare to attack again.

The fight continues and they finally see that Shade getting weaker the more time passes. He then sent another projectile at them but the Lowee twins manage to make a barrier and block them all. Uni then shoots an explosive bullet but he blocked it with his sword. Nepgear then uses this chance to strike him before trading some blows before manage to blast him using her energy blade.

After Nepgear attack, Uni notices something near her feet and decide to pick it up. "Huh? Is this the gun that I give to him? So he still keeping this..." She starts smiling from the memories that she spent with Shade together at Lastation. "Now, I'm getting more determined to save you, Shade!" Uni then starts attacking again. Of course after keeping Shade gun safely in her inventory.

* * *

Inside his mind Shade still fighting his own shadow. Of course with the help of his gun things getting more easier. Because looks like his other self didn't have any knowledge of using a firearm so Shade manages to turn the table easily. Well, until...

"Take this!" The boy said before pointing his gun to his shadow blind spot. But when he about pull the trigger... suddenly his gun just gone into thin air. "W-What!? Where did my gun go!?"

Shocked with that the shadow then kick him across the room before hitting the wall again. The boy now just struggling to get up again because that's the second time he made the crack on the wall. "...that's cheating. But I guess using a gun in a sword fight is also count as cheating too..." The boy just sighed before back into his fighting stance. "Here I come!" He said before charge at his shadow.

...

Right now both combatants are panting heavily. Shade is thinking about how he can win this fight. Because, if he just using the same method slowly but surely it will become his lost. They both finally stand up and stare at each other without moving an inch.

'This is bad... what should I do now? My only chance is to use something that my sister didn't know. She already knows the most of it and I can't use **_Moonblade Dance_** because it's too hard to aim and I need some help to achieve the height.'

Seeing his shadow will not making the first move Shade starts thinking deeply about his past again. He needs something that can defeat his shadow but to do that he needs something that only he knows. 'Wait for a second... if I remember now sensei taught me that technique!'

 **Flashback**

"What's for today training sensei?"

"Hmm... let's see. I think you strong enough to learn my old technique."

"What's that?"

"It called HyperDrive. To use it you must focus your energy and unleash it in a consecutive drive. Simple right?"

"But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What's a drive?"

"Oh... sorry for skipped most of the part haha. Let's see... you charge at your enemy in very fast motion and went through them while attacking as you pass them. How about it?"

"I see! I will do it sensei!"

"That's the spirit! Now be prepared for an intense training!"

"Yes!"

 **Flashback end**

'I think my limit on that technique is four while sensei can do twelve in one consecutive attack. All right, focus...'

Shade now using different stance with his katana and closing his eyes in the process. His shadow notices this and starts sent some slash projectiles at him. But when he about to get hit Shade instantly disappear and reappear behind his shadow who now got heavily injured.

"One!" He said before disappearing again and attack his shadow before it manages to look at his position. "Two!" The shadow got knocked away after receiving a heavy slash on it back. It tries to using Halfmoon Slash on Shade but he already long gone before the shadow manage to use that skill. "Three!" After recovering from another heavy blow the shadow blade now starts glowing and when Shade just reappear he nearly got hit by his shadow Halfmoon Slash if he didn't instantly deliver the finishing blow.

"Four!" On the incredible speed, Shade manages to stab his shadow at the chest without any injury. The shadow just slowly disappearing into dust that got blown away by the wind. Seeing the battle is over Shade just sigh in relief and put his katana back. "Phew, finally." His peace just got disturbed because the place starts to crumble and fall into the darkness below him. "What going on!?" Shade can't do anything when the ground on his feet collapsed before also falling into darkness.

* * *

"Ouch... Why my body got really hurt? Ooofff!"

Shade slowly opened his eyes and feeling that his whole body in pain. He slowly gets up but only gets pinned down again by three people. The one who pinned down is Nepgear, Ram and Rom while the rest of them didn't do it because of they embarrassed. After a lot hugging, lectures and healing they finally make a plan for saving their sisters as well to stop Ayumi. Shade feeling that he's the one who responsible for this decide that he will face Ayumi alone while the candidates helping their sisters fighting the robots and finally IF will help Shana go into the control room to shut down the rest of the robots.

"Are you sure you going to be okay Shade?" IF said.

"Don't worry about me besides... this is a family matter."

* * *

 _ **That's all for now because I need to prepare for GW event this month on Granblue Fantasy again. That game really grinding hell :( Well see ya later then.  
**_


	29. The last one alive

_**I'm very sorry for the delay. As usual real life and GBF can be a deadly combination. Let's get to the story then.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Hyperdimension character, games etc. I only own this story and my OC. And Author Heart - Ance for her OC._**

* * *

 **CRASH!**

"Ugh... how can there's so many of them!?" Black Heart said before her transformation stopped and turn her back to her human form.

"I don't know! But this is starting to get ridiculous!" Said White Heart while striking down another Killachine and rendering it to pieces.

Right now the CPU's plus Shana are still fighting with the Killachine. Of course with the ridiculous amount of the robots that constantly replacing the one who got broken and it's starts draining their stamina. Only Blanc and Vert who still on their transformation but they know that won't last long.

After they destroy the remaining Killachine that currently fighting them another group of the robots just appears again surrounding them. But, right now all of them is preparing for their beam attacks and with their current condition, it will be impossible to dodge it. "I thought all of you can be better than that but looks like I was wrong. So any last word?" Ayumi said mockingly. But, before she manages to command the robots some figures appear from above and revealed two of the candidates with Shade that being carried by them.

"Shade, do it now!"

"Yeah! Destroy those stupid robots!"

"Alright! Moon Blade Dance!"

Nepgear and Uni throw him after they right above the Killachine only for Shade unleashed his new move and destroy almost all the robots before landing near the CPU's. The remaining robots that didn't get caught in the attack just get frozen and burned by another figure that just arrived at the scene.

"Burn!"

"We also..." "Won't lose!"

They all shocked to see the candidates and the boy who just appears and save them from the dangerous attack. Shana who dumbfounded at first finally snapped out and instantly hugged the boy. "Why you must scare me like this Shade?"

Shade just return the hug before smiled at her. "I'm sorry for that miss Shana. But looks like it still not end." He said before releasing the hug and starts preparing his weapon.

IF and the other candidates are also prepared themselves before another group of Killachine appears from behind Ayumi. They noticed that right now her face is full of anger and an aura start forming around her. "You insect! How dare you to take my brother again! I swear I will make you and your nation suffer!" She said before her greatsword starts glowing.

Shade notice this and start rushing to his sister. "Everyone, commence the plan!" He said before IF and the candidates start attacking Ayumi with their range attacks only for her to block it.

"You fools! You think that will enough to stop me!?" Ayumi said before preparing her skill at them. " **Earthsha-** "

" **HyperDrive!** "

Before Ayumi manages to use her skill it was interrupted by Shade that was charging at her. The attack connected to her body before Shade push her to another room with him. Shana wants to help him but before she can do that IF instantly drag her to another direction with the rest who soon followed.

"IF we must help him!"

"I know! But, he said that he will face Ayumi alone without any interfering. So what we can do right now is to shut down all the Killachine from the control room."

"But-"

"Shana! ...this is his choice and we must respect it."

Kotone: "She's right. If we help him we just become burden right now.

Kuro: "This is something that only he can do. Because for them we just some outsiders."

"Alright..." Shana finally gives up and decide to follow them. They all went to the direction that Shade give when he made the plan. It's a good thing he still manages to remember it but that doesn't mean the Killachine won't attack them when they try to go there.

After recovering from the crash Shade realize that he manages to push his sister to the centre of the warehouse. There's some broken robots, iron scraps and a fountain in the middle of the room. He wonders how this place looks before it got abandoned but his thought was interrupted when he feels some radiating aura in front of him.

"Why...? Why you choose them, Kei!?" Ayumi slowly stands and her hair now is also glowing. Shade notice that her eyes are full of anger and he can feel the killing intent from it.

'She lost it... right now her power is taking over the body completely. What should I do?' He starts gripping his katana and prepared to fight his own sister. Only for Ayumi that instantly charge at him and catch him off guard. She then swings her sword and Shade barely can block it because the impact is too strong for him to handle and got slammed into a wall.

Shade groaned in pain before instantly jump to the side and barely dodge the second attack from his sister. He continues to dodge more of Ayumi attacks because he knows that he can't block any of it until she delivers one attack that Shade can't dodge and forced to block it. The boy just got sent straight into the fountain and it destroyed instantly making his whole body hurt but still manage to stand up again.

 **Crescent Cleave!**

Ayumi then makes six giant vertical slash projectiles and went straight to the boy. Seeing this Shade then try to use the same skill as his sister.

 **Crescent Cleave!**

Their skills connected but Ayumi easily overpowers him and destroyed all the projectiles that Shade make. "Uh oh." He instantly dodges all of it but not with some wounds because the projectiles still manage to graze him. Ayumi instantly attacks him again make him didn't get any chance to recover.

 **Clang!**

But when he blocks it again this time Shade manage to stop the attack completely. His hair starts glowing matching Ayumi colour and that's only mean one thing. Shade also use his ancient power in this battle.

He manages to push her back before starts to attack. Shade tries to do an overhead slash but can be blocked easily by Ayumi before try to attack him with a side slash be he managed to duck under it before kick her away.

 **"Halfmoon Slash!" "Halfmoon Slash!"**

They use the same skill at the same time and when both connected it makes a big explosion that destroyed their surrounding.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

"What is that!?"

The others who currently make their way to the control room hear a loud explosion from Shade direction. Vert decide to check it just got stopped by Blanc who hold her wrist.

"I know what are you thinking right now but let him handle this."

"But, Blanc! It's too dangerous for him to do this alone!"

"This is his decision, Vert! Even if I really want to help him right now I know it will be wrong to interfere."

Vert want to deny it but she realizes that Blanc was right. "I'm sorry. I just scared that I will be losing him again."

They continue running to the control room only to be greeted by a huge platoon of Killachine that was assigned to guard the place. All of them (except IF) start to transform again before start attacking the robots.

Uni then blasts them away with her gun while the lowee twins use their ice magic to keep them in the bay. Seeing this opportunity Neptune and Noire then start slashing all the robots who get caught in the ice and destroyed them instantly. The robots then start charging for their laser attack but got stopped by Blanc who threw her axe and Vert that pierce the rest using her Sylhet Spear. While they all fighting to reduce the threat Shana, Nepgear and IF now is focusing to reach the control room while destroyed every robot that blocked their way.

"Okay! We finally can go inside!" Nepgear said after unlocking the doors that lead to the control room.

"Great job, Gear! Let's hurry and stop this madness!"

"Everyone please be careful!" Shana said before the three went inside.

The rest of them just continue fighting the robots. With Purple Heart that start challenging her fellow CPU's. "Let's see who can destroy most of them before they got shut down from the source. I'm sure I can win easily."

"From a goddess that her transformation got cancelled a while ago you really have a big mouth huh? I will show you the power of Lastation!"

"Guys, I don't think it's the right time to do this." Said Uni.

"Hah! Those robots it's nothing compared to my axe! I show you I can destroy them and win without even trying!"

"I don't think so. I will also show that Leanbox is the best nation and they all will fall before me."

After the short taunts, all of them then starts destroying the robots while the candidates watching them from afar. "Well, at least they got motivated." Uni said and can only sweat dropped from their antics while the twins just watching them.

* * *

On the other side of the warehouse, Shade is still fighting his sister and they both have some wounds across their body. Right now they both are breathing heavily and none of them making the first move. But, Shade is in a pinch because he reaching his limit for using the Ancient form for too long. 'I only have ten minutes left before the corruption begin and I still can't make her turn back to normal. What should I do!?' His thought was stopped when he noticed that Ayumi dashed at him again like a mad person. He blocks it before started trading blows like before.

'Two minutes! Ugh...' Right now he was struggling because he nearly loses his time and still hasn't found any way to stop his sister.

 _'Keiji, my dearest little brother.'_

'What!? Whose voice is that!?'

Suddenly a voice starts talking inside his head. He shocked at first but still manage to get his focus back and dodge a slash that will hit him.

 _'I know you didn't want to. But I can't go back like I used to be.'_

'Sister!? Is this her true voice!?'

 _'I know it's going hard for you but... you must kill me.'_

'B-But...'

 _'Please. I don't want to hurt you anymore... and I don't want you to suffer because of me.'_

'I... can't...'

 _'This is... my last request as your sister. Please... you must end my life right now.'_

'Ugh! Dammit!' " **HyperDrive!** "

After the conflict with his inner thoughts Shade manages to stab Ayumi heart ten seconds before he loses control of his body. Ayumi body slowly falls as she let go her greatsword. But Shade holds her body and place her head on his lap before cancelling his transformation. Tears start falling down from his eyes as Ayumi hair back to its original colour before she slowly caressing his brother's cheek.

"I'm sorry... for all of this Kei..."

"*sob* y-you don't need to say that *sob*"

"In the end... this is my fate... as an ancient. *cough* but you're different... you can still live unlike me..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

She then smiles at him before closing her eyes. "Please live... for me..." Is the last thing she said before her body becomes lifeless before glowing faintly and slowly fading away.  
"Aaaahhhh!" At that moment Shade can't hold back his tears anymore and start crying over his sister body.

Because on this very day he becomes the last Ancient race that still alive.

* * *

 ** _Finally I can finish this chapter and manage to finish my very first Xeno weapon in GBF at the same time XD Sadly I need to farm again because the collab with Precure starts today! Ciao~!_**


End file.
